


The Love of a Valkyrie

by Anon, RosetheAngel



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Child Murder, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/Anon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel
Summary: This is a RP between the main author and an anon author who writes for Louis Howard in the Realm of Cybird Ikemen Facebook group. Permission was granted to publish this work.RP Notation Used:"  " Dialogue[  ] Inner Thoughts<<  >> Other character speaking**Author** Denotes who wrote the replyTrigger Warning!The Main Character has PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She has nightmares and night terrors with this. If this is triggering for you, please do not read. Additionally, mentions of child abuse, child murder, graphic violence and sexual material are present in this work.





	1. Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RP between the main author and an anon author who writes for Louis Howard in the Realm of Cybird Ikemen Facebook group. Permission was granted to publish this work.  
> RP Notation Used:  
> " " Dialogue  
> [ ] Inner Thoughts  
> << >> Other character speaking  
> **Author** Denotes who wrote the reply
> 
> Trigger Warning!  
> The Main Character has PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She has nightmares and night terrors with this. If this is triggering for you, please do not read. Additionally, mentions of child abuse, child murder, graphic violence and sexual material are present in this work.

**RosetheAngel**

She knocked on the door to the study where her etiquette lessons were to take place. After a moment, she opened the door and peered in. Seeing that she was early, she want and took a seat at one of the tables, resting her hat on top. The hat, being a cavalier hat, was deep blue in color, with a white plume sticking out from the right side. Her white hair fell down from its hiding place in the hat, revealing that she was in fact a woman, and not the man as she was dressed. Her blue eyes wavered in trepidation as she waited. She was nervous at what the Duke's reaction to her garments were going to be, as she had previously experienced a wide array of reactions from being laughed at to being chased out of establishments. She wore a light blue shirt and a dark blue overcoat with tan pants and black boots. At her side, on her belt, was a shortened rapier to fit her small 4 foot 11 frame.

**Louis**

Louis entered the study, nearly shaking his head at the princess's choice of attire, but instead chose to at least show her some kind of respect. It was obvious on why Giles had called on him to give Rosaline lessons on etiquette for being princess. His memories of her were vague, but he recalled the few times he had met the now deceased knight's daughter. At 23, she had become a beautiful woman, and if she would ever dress as one, perhaps he could make a royal princess out of her yet. "You are slouching, Princess Rosaline. Sit up straighter and allow a small space between your back and chair. Although you are wearing trousers, I still expect you to sit as a princess should, Your Highness. Legs cross at the ankles or both ankles to one side of you." Instead of watching her adjust her seated position, he turned and retrieved a thick book on proper table manners, placing it before her upon the desk. "I will not bore you with reading all of this should you simply follow me as instructed." He explained as he took the seat opposite her.

**RosetheAngel**

Her eyes widened at the sight of Louis, as she bit her lip in nervousness. She took in a deep breath and did as he had instructed, sitting up straight, with her boots making a loud 'clunk' sound as she crossed her ankles. She grimaced upon hearing the sound, hoping it wasn't as apparent to him, as it was now to her, how ridiculous she looked. [Why haven't they run me out of the palace yet? Surely there is someone else who would be better at being feminine and proper,] she thought to herself.

She took in another deep breath as he turned. Her expression went flat as he placed the book on the desk. She swallowed hard and stared with determination before speaking, "Your Grace, I believe it is irrelevant whether I find the content boring. The fact remains that it is now my duty to know the contents of this book, as well as the behavior that is expected in the decorum of a princess. I will not be lax in my dedication to this duty, as I was not in my execution of the duties of a knight. I fully intend on studying this as well as the other knowledge requirements outside of our meetings. Do not go easy on me because I am of the fairer sex; I can handle anything you throw at me. I proved that I was a capable knight and I fully intend on proving that I have what it takes as princess." At this declaration she crossed her arms in a stern motion, showing her dedication. [After all, if I can get through a knight's training and survive on a battle field, how hard can table manners really be?] she thought.

**Louis**

His face remained an unreadable mask as Rosaline declared her determination to learning the required materials that was expected of being a princess. Louis had to admire her strong will, but refused to outwardly show the fact he was intrigued by her certainty. Opening the book to the first chapter, he pointed to the section on which they would begin their lessons. His eyes never left her, for he had this particular book memorized due to his extensive teachings of it throughout his childhood. "This portion covers the correct posture that a princess should present herself at all times, no matter her choice of attire. For our next meeting, I would expect you to dress in a more feminine fashion. Review this on your own time." Proceeding to the second chapter within the book, he then motioned to yet another area that discussed the necessary manners that one should use while at meals. "When at any dining affair, you are to hold the flatware in such a way as pictured. From left to right is the fish fork, dinner fork, salad fork, service plate, dinner knife, fish knife, soup spoon, if that is to be served, and finally an oyster fork, should that be part of the meal." The duke closed the book with a 'thump' and stood from where he sat, holding out a hand towards her, motioning for her to take it in her own. Louis smiled slightly as she hesitated, he knew the independence she was accustomed to made her not wish to be treated in such a manner. Finally she accepted his proffered palm and allowed him to lead her into the corridor. "The book shall be delivered to your chamber. I have taken the liberty of arranging a small spread of refreshments in the garden so that we may continue your lesson there, demonstrating the techniques of casual dining during Le goûter."  
*** *** ***  
The dinette was nestled within a shaded area near the edge of the garden. A light breeze compelled the branches of the blooming trees to sway, casting filtered sunlight dancing upon the patio. Pulling out a chair, Louis motioned for Rosaline to sit, which she did so willingly, apparently resigned to her fate. [Or perhaps she is simply proving her commitment to the title.] he thought as he took the seat opposite her. "Never use your fingers to serve yourself, it is not dignified as a noble, Your Highness." He explained softly before they began. "You may have already noticed the arrangement of the dinnerware is not the same as I showed you in the book. Due to the fact this is a casual meal, it is far less formal."

**RosetheAngel**

She listened intently to Duke Howard's summary of the book in front of her. Upon hearing that he wished to receive her at their next lesson in more “feminine attire” she felt a panic rise in her. [I don't own a dress, or anything else a woman would wear.] she thought. The fact was that she had merely borrowed a maid's dress when visiting the palace a little over a week ago. At the time it had been more than thirteen years since she had donned a dress. Even before that, she could count the number of times she had worn a dress on one hand. Her father had wanted a male child, and had taken to treating his daughter as a boy. Her mother on the other hand, was the picture of femininity. The gap between their treatment of their daughter being one of the reasons, though small, that had lead to their split in Rosaline's early childhood. Though she despised her mother, perhaps the few memories of her behavior could serve her now.

When Louis had offered her his hand, she had hesitated at first. She wasn't terribly fond of anyone touching her, let alone a man. Sparring was one thing, but this was far too intimate. She had grown used to the requirements of dancing, knowing where she was expected to be touched. She had nearly clocked Giles when they had first started practicing for the princess ceremony. Now as she and Louis walked towards their next destination, her other hand never left the hilt of her sword. Had he not been right beside her leading her, he likely would have frozen completely from the icy glare that emanated from her. Though the walk was short, she got lost in her own thoughts along the way, mumbling to herself quietly in French "Gotta find a dress... I should talk to frère aîné, (this is French for older brother, she means it as an endearing term for someone) he's around girls a lot. Maybe he can teach me how to act like one..... He'll never let me live down asking him for help though.... especially for that. Guess I'll have to try after this is over... he does owe me...." her mumbling trailed off.

She wasn't really used to anyone fussing over her this way. Men usually avoided her gaze and saluted, not pull out chairs for her to sit in. Regardless of what she was used to, she sat down as gracefully as she could, trying to mimic what she had seen her mother do. She sat up straight and crossed her ankles slowly this time, avoiding the awful sound her boots had made last time. Her eyes glassed over briefly, as she thought back to how her mother had addressed nobles that had visited her step-father's manor. She softened her features, folding her hands in her lap as she gently gazed at the Duke. She spoke in a sweet tone,

"Forgive my interruption Your Grace. First, let me thank you for arranging an interactive part of our lesson. I will not forget your kindness. I have a few questions before we continue with our lesson. I understand that the content of these questions will be rather unorthodox, but I ask that you humor me at the very least. First, I have to beg your leniency in my attire for our next lesson, whenever that may be. I fear that I do not own a dress or anything more feminine in nature, and have worn a dress fewer times than I have fingers. The dress I wore the day I was selected as princess was borrowed from a maid. If a maid's dress is acceptable to be worn, I can borrow one again till the situation is rectified. But, as you know, clothing takes time to be crafted properly.

Second, I'm sure you are not ignorant to my dislike of being touched. As strange as this is, would you humor me in describing what I am to expect in regards to this in the kinds of social situations that I will be encountering? I find that my gut reaction of breaking someone's nose is likely not appropriate. I apologize for my ignorance in such matters. I have spent my life living in places such as the knight academy, tents on a battle field, and military barracks. Additionally, what am I to expect when in a more private setting; being escorted to my chamber for instance? I found Mr. Christophe's attempted “intimacy lessons” to be rather uncomfortable. Is being pushed down upon a couch a normal thing to expect when continuing a conversation in one's chambers in the evening? I beg your forgiveness in stating things so bluntly, but I cannot think of another way to put things." She blushed lightly upon stating what she just had, given that she had previously decided to leave the chamberlain with just a few warning bruises instead of exposing his actions. Not to mention the embarrassment that she felt in having let her guard down to the point that anyone could have pushed her down onto anything, let alone gotten on top of her. He was rather lucky that she had such respect for her father's name and had restrained herself, or she might have had to explain to Alyn why she had broken the chamberlain's neck.

**Louis**

While he listened politely to her questions, he smiled slightly as she spoke of Giles 'lesson in intimacy' and he had to refrain from allowing laughter to escape his lips. He could truly imagine the chancellor doing such a thing, but more so this intriguing woman before him, and her description of her actions towards the advisor were very amusing indeed. It served the man right, and Louis was fully aware he had put the princess in a position of discomfort as he felt her tense the entire way he had brought her here. He may be no knight such as herself, but Louis was schooled in swordsmanship, albeit only for sport. Should the need arise, he was sure he could fend off attackers if required and a sword was within arms reach.

"You must expect to be treated in such a way as the princess-elect, Your Highness. Especially during formal and public appearances you would be required to do so. When you are with me or any of the other palace staff, you may excuse yourself from such actions. As we continue our lessons I will respect your space, for I was simply testing your limits as to what you would allow. In regards to your attire, we shall forego our dance lesson and pay a visit to the town, as there is a tailor that is commissioned by the palace to provide any clothing that may be required. Please understand, that you should become accused to wearing dresses for the more ceremonial events. And if you choose to wear something other than gowns, there are other styles of tunics and trousers that are more appropriate for women of your status."

**RosetheAngel**

Her face dropped and eyes looked away. "I see. Well, if that is what is expected, then I shall have to get used to it." Her expression became stern as she opened her mouth to speak, "If you were so interested in my limits, you should have just asked. I'm rather frank with people, so please don't hesitate to just openly communicate with me. I find things go smoother that way." She then sighed dejectedly. :I am only tense because I don't know you, Your Grace. I'm sure given time things like holding my hand when escorting me won't be an issue. After all-" Her face scrunched up into a smile as she closed her eyes. "I'm rather fond of hugging frère aîné, but I've known him forever." Sensing that she was being too vague and was likely causing confusion, "I apologize, I'm referring to a man you may know as Sir Leo Crawford. He and his twin brother were both at the knight academy my father ran. The three of us-" She paused and giggled. "- got into quite a bit of trouble at the academy together. I'm a bit closer to Leo though, since Alyn is...... grumpy."

She then sat up straight and adopted a formal but sweet tone again, "As for the situation with my attire. If you would be so kind as to give me the address I can get there by myself. I'm sure that you've already been inconvenienced enough by having to serve as my teacher for these lessons. There is no need for you to spend all your time on my behalf. I think I will try tunics and trousers first to make the transition to gowns a bit easier. Thank you for your recommendation -" Her features relaxed into a smile. "- I very much appreciate it." She then cleared her throat. "Forgive the interruption and thank you for indulging me. Please proceed with your lesson and afterwards I'll head to the tailor."

**Louis**

Louis explained the appropriate way to hold the delicate tea cups, a finger to the front and back of the handle, with the pinkie slightly raised. "There is also a formal way of stirring the tea, pretending the inside of the cup is a clock, begin at the six o'clock position and move it to the twelve o'clock position several times." He also began to explain the importance of keeping the napkin upon ones lap, removing only to blot at your mouth, should the need arise. "If you have need to excuse yourself before the meal is over, place it neatly upon your seat. After the meal, it is to be left neatly, but unfolded, to the left of your plate as a compliment to the chef." Sensing the lesson was becoming quite dull, he finishing his own refreshments, just as the princess was completing her own and they both stood, Louis bowing slightly in her direction. "At this point, you curtsy, but being that you are in your current attire, a bow would be appropriate. The tailor is down the Main Street two blocks on the left. Please do find something more feminine, I am sure they have plenty of blouses, tunics and trousers to chose from. Now if you would excuse me, I have some documents to review delivered from the duchy."

**RosetheAngel**

She had paid very close attention during their lessons, doing the best she could to commit everything she could to memory. He had completely ignored her comments about her personal relationships, something that annoyed her, but didn't surprise her. She had heard rumors about his cold demeanor. She figured he was likely just practical, after all she had been called much worse than an ice sculpture in her days as a knight. He was rather handsome, but had shown no particular regard for her. Frankly she would have been far more surprised if he had, considering she was practically a man. There was just something about his eyes that had caught her attention, though she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was that his eyes had betrayed his kindness where the rest of his expression had been like a refined statue? 

She bowed after Louis did and paused. She nervously looked around as her thoughts started to race. [Now what? I could go to Leo and see if he could help me out. No....] She pondered. Asking him how to be a girl would probably be the strangest conversation she would ever have in her life, not to mention that he might try to kiss her. [Bleh! What is it with guys trying to kiss me lately? I look like a guy for goodness sake!] She giggled at the thought. [Guess I had better go at least try to look like a girl. Off to the tailor!] Once she had decided, she took off in a run towards the stables, not paying the Duke a second thought.


	2. The First Night

**RosetheAngel**

Upon arrival at the tailor's shop, she caused quite the scene of shock. First they thought she was a man. Then, upon explaining who she was, they whisked her to the back of the shop and undressed her, much to her dismay. Gasps filled the shop as her many scars were seen by the young women. Upon discovering that she used bindings on her chest the ladies would not stop asking her if she was actually trying to be a man, among other rather insulting things. She explained where she got her scars and that her chest got in the way of properly wielding a sword, not that any of them cared. They measured her for everything from proper undergarments to dresses. At least there they seemed to care for what she preferred. Thankfully they had many tunics and trousers to choose from. She picked out a few days worth, hoping that she could just wash them, as many of them were not really something that she desired to wear. However, before she could get any of them on, the ladies put her into a light blue dress, with a large bow at the back. They even styled her hair in a French braid. Not really wanting to stay much longer, she put on a pair of trousers on under the dress and left the shop. It had already grown dark by this time. She then quickly returned to the palace, returning the horse upon her arrival. She avoided as many people as she could, instead going to the kitchens to grab something to eat before returning to her chambers. Upon returning to her chambers, she found the book that Louis had promised would be delivered. She spent the remainder of the evening studying the contents, and drifted off to sleep on the book at her desk.

She awoke to find herself in a cold sweat. Slightly shaken, she tried to banish the thought of her nightmare. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was midnight. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for some time, she decided to venture outside her room. She knew that there was a music room nearby from what Leo had told her. She wandered the dark halls briefly before finding the room she sought. She left the door open, as she figured that no one would be around at this hour. She sat down at the grand piano and set out her locket, opening it to look at the pictures of her sisters and father. She plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqMmRnwRToA 

After finishing the piano piece, she sighed loudly before she spoke to the pictures of her family,

"Well father, looks like I turned out to be a girl after all. Mother would be so happy. I hope you're still proud of me, despite being in a dress." Her expression changed to one of melancholy as tears started to stream down her face. "What am I going to do? I don't belong here. Who in their right mind is going to want to marry someone like me? A woman who has lived like a man, who has so many scars it disgusts others around her. A woman who can hardly sleep for fear of what her nightmares hold, not to mention awakens to find herself screaming occasionally. Father, I think it may be too much to ask to find a man that will love me despite everything that I am and that has happened to me." She laughed lightly and sighed. "I can still hear you now saying to keep my chin up. How about your favorite then?" *She then began to play and sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPsUc9UngME .

**Louis**

It was late is the night as Louis walked down the empty hallways. He had just finished giving a report to Giles on the princess’s progression of the first day’s training. He had known from the moment the lessons began that Rosaline would be quick to learn whatever was asked of her and make an exemplary queen one day. The fact that she was so capable of being a noble brought him a deep sorrow stabbing at his very soul. He had wanted nothing more than for her to be free to do as she wished. Surely Rosaline would much prefer a knight’s status rather than be surrounded by such degrading and judgmental peers such as himself. That is exactly why he had treated her so indifferently at their lesson. When she said she was willing to take the challenge and remain at the appointed status, he had admired her, perhaps even some jealousy coursed through his veins that moment, for he had never been strong enough to simply accept the fact he would one day be in his position as duke. His childhood was taken from him the moment he was kidnapped from the orphanage by the Howards, who were only looking to replace the child they would never bear with a handsome face. His upbringing in the manor was certainly not a pleasant one, being beaten for every mistake and he attempted to run away so many times, only to be caught and abused worse than the last. Then the music echoed through the corridors; a piano. He frowned slightly, yet another unwanted memory of his music instructor rapping his fingers should he play the wrong note. He had become a refined pianist, but not under his choosing. Notes filled the air and he turned towards its source; the secondary music room with the grand piano. Quietly he approached the partially opened door, hearing Rosaline’s whispered voice, he could not make out the words, nor who she may be speaking to. She began playing the keys once again, this time singing in a most angelic voice. Louis held his breath at the sweet sound, and before he knew what he was doing, he gently pushed open the door further to admit himself. “It is very late in the night to be playing, do you not agree, Your Highness?” his words sounded yet again far too cold and distant to his own ears, and he admonished himself internally for remaining so emotionally detached.

**RosetheAngel**

She had just finished playing her father's favorite song when she heard a voice. Startled, she jumped and accidentally hit a few of the keys. She trembled and breathed heavily, clutching her now much fuller looking chest. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks and she now quickly wiped them away before turning to the source of the voice. Her eyes went wide with astonishment as she saw Duke Howard's figure standing in the doorway. Still shaking, she slowly stood up and curtsied formally, grabbing the skirt of her light blue dress, "Your Grace, I had no idea that anyone would be awake at this hour. I hope my playing didn't wake you." A worried look crossed her face as she fidgeted with her hands a little, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up and how long have you been standing there?"

**Louis**

“Only long enough to hear you sing; though you were speaking to your loved ones I heard nothing of it.” He said honestly, noticing the images of her family upon the music rack. Louis approached the piano silently, running has fingertips lightly on the curves of the instrument he had a love-hate relationship with. His musical instructor flashed in his mind rapping him upon the knuckles for any mistake he would make when he was learning as a small child. That seemed so very long ago, and he forced his mind back to the present, lifting his eyes to Rosaline’s vivid blue ones. His expression softened and he nearly reached out to wipe away the stray tear that had obviously fallen just before he interrupted her song, but thought the better of it. She had already forewarned him about her sensitivity to being touched except by those that she truly regarded as family, and he felt a pang of jealousy towards Alyn and Leo, whom the princess was already close to. [Why am I feeling this…] he thought to himself, forcing his eyes away from hers that had entranced him so easily. No, he must remain the cold and collected Duke Howard and find a way to drive her away from him, if not the palace. Daringly he looked at her once more, relieved she was now gazing down at the ivory keys where her fingers still rested. As she sat on the bench in her dress Louis couldn’t help but notice how regal she looked at that moment, and it brought out her womanly features. But yet, he wished that Rosaline could simply just be herself in attire she was far more comfortable and accustomed to. It was why he suggested more feminine blouses and breeches rather than require her to be in a gown for anything other than the most formal events. He would not even care should she chose to be more comfortable during their lessons and wear the clothing of her choice. “Would you like me summon Sir Alyn to escort you to your chambers? I know you are very capable of finding your own way should you desire to remain, but I doubt Giles would be thrilled to know the princess was alone and away from her rooms in the middle of the night."

**RosetheAngel**

Relief washed over her that he hadn't heard her confession to her father. [What on earth would he have thought if he had heard that my main worry about being princess was finding a prince consort?] She thought. The dresses were one thing that she could manage, after all, armor isn't the most comfortable thing in the world either. Even the strict way of behavior wasn't all that new in principle, as knights had their own behaviors they were expected to follow, even if less refined. The newness of everything was just overwhelming at times, not to mention that she only really had Leo and Alyn as friends here in the palace. A pained look crossed her face momentarily as he mentioned her family. As he approached her, she looked at the keys, to hide the blush that was appearing on her face. [Why am I feeling flustered that he's here?] she thought to herself.

One last tear fell from her eyes and she noticed his hesitation in his movement. She wiped the tear away herself, knowing that she had told him not to touch her. Though now the thought didn't seem to be such a bad one. Now that she had interacted with him a little, she could tell that he was a gentleman and that he meant her no harm. She bit her lip as she thought of what she should do. The thoughts of what people used to say about her, what people probably still said about her, crossed her mind. [I hope he's not afraid of me. He certainly wouldn't be the first, and likely wouldn't be the last if that's the case.] She worried to herself. She sighed softly before reaching out, taking his hand and looking up at him.

"Please don't be afraid of me. I'm sure you've heard some rather unflattering things about me, but I assure you I'm not a vile succubus or a violet tyrant who has disguised himself as a woman." She then let go of his hand and looked back down at the keys. "When I can't sleep I often play. It was one of my father's favorite past times. He used to say that little gave him more pleasure than to hear me play and sing. So I find myself doing just that when I miss him. You are welcome to stay and listen if you are interested, but I have no expectations that you will." She chuckled lightly before smiling softly, looking directly into his eyes, "I very much doubt that Sir Crawford would want to be woken up at this hour to escort me down a few darkened hallways, especially with a suitable escort such as yourself right here. I think it would take more time to go down to the barracks to get him than to just sit here and listen to me finish playing. Assuming you still insist on me having an escort. I certainly didn't have this many people concerned about me when I took a sword in the back on a battle field, so I don't see why there's such a fuss over me being alone in a guarded palace." Her expression then softened as her smile turned rueful, "Giles.... poor man. I may end up giving him a heart attack. He will just have to get used to how I make the position of princess my own. He certainly has another thing coming to him altogether if he thinks that I will give up being who I am because of a title, rather than working everything in together. Last I checked it doesn't say anywhere that a princess can't wield a sword and train with knights if she fulfills her duties.

But before you make up your mind as to whether you want to take your leave ,Your Grace, I have a proposition for you. I am to inspect the troops and give them the once over for Alyn later today. As a knight, we do not gain something like knowledge for free, we earn it or give something of ourselves in return. Since you are sharing your knowledge of etiquette, among other things with me, I was hoping that I could give something of my own knowledge in exchange. Would you be willing to accept swordsmanship lessons from me? My father taught me everything he knew, and he was one of the best the kingdom ever saw. You can take all the time you need to decide, just let me know when you are ready to give me your answer. The earliest I am available is after I am done with Alyn and his recruits today. Tomorrow I have a bit of a constitutional scheduled, so I wouldn't be free till the evening. After that I'm not entirely sure, as Giles usually appraises me of these things only a day or two at a time."

**Louis**

“I do not fear you, princess.” He said quietly. [I fear for you….] Louis added silently to himself as he sat down on the bench beside Rosaline. He opened a parchment to reveal a piano piece that could be played in harmony by two people on the ivory keys and placed it on the music rack next to the image of her family. “This piece is a lullaby; often as a child, I too would play the keys when unable to find rest at night. Eventually it was found out that I had left my chamber and I would be disciplined when I did so without permission. And soon I found myself very much alone. My apologies Your Highness, it seems I have come to babble nonsense. Let us play.” As they played the music together, Louis found himself warmed by the presence of Rosaline sitting next to him. Why does this woman have such an effect on him? He should never have remained in that music room, she had given him the option to withdraw. But her sorrow had prompted him to stay, perhaps his little bit of company could bring her some comfort, if only slight it may be. Surely the Crawford brothers could console her more appropriately. They had lost their parents, like Rosaline. He had never met his own true mother and father and was not raised with any kind of affection from his ‘adoptive’ parents. When they passed away he felt no remorse, not even an empty void where they once were. It was almost what he could call relief that they were gone from his life.

Their fingers suddenly brushed together and he felt a spark of electricity course through his veins. He felt the blood rush to his face, causing his face to redden but he managed to remain focused on the sheet music in front of him. Once they had completed the lullaby duet, Louis had made his decision and turned his eyes on the princess who sat quietly as the last note reverberated through the room. “I would like to join you in sword practice. I myself know some swordplay, being of a noble status it was determined I learn techniques using a rapier from combat, not the broadsword of a knight such as yourself. I fear they handle very differently than one another, but I would be honored to learn by your instruction, though I am far more adept at archery for the sport of it.” Louis stood from the bench, habitually proffering his hand out to Rosaline to grasp, as he would do for any woman in his company. “Would you care for me to escort you now to your chambers? I am sure you have a need to change from the gown and prepare for tomorrow morning.”

**RosetheAngel**

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard that he wasn't afraid of her. She looked over at him as he sat down next to her, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She smiled softly and clutched at her chest as he started to speak about not being able to sleep, but frowned when he spoke of being disciplined. She shook her head in disagreement as he said he was babbling, but he seemed not to notice or acknowledge it if he had. She understood very well what it was to be alone, she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep, praying that someone would take her out of her horrible home. Her mother, instead of protecting her from her step-father's wrath, had abided by his insane rules and had turned her in to him as if she were the warden to his prison. Rosaline had taken to protecting her siblings during these times, but it had never been enough. As thoughts of her childhood crossed her mind, another tear fell. She felt the urge to hug him, but stayed motionless as she thought he wouldn't react well.

She followed his request to play with him. The notes evoked a peaceful feeling in her, as her tears dried. She had gotten lost in the music but came back to reality when their fingers had accidentally brushed together. A spark surged through her, her heart began to race and her face flushed a deep red. She looked away from him and focused on the music they were playing. How she hadn't made a mistake, she didn't know, but was grateful for it all the same. As the song came to an end a mixture of relief and sadness coursed through her. She sat there quietly trying to understand what she was feeling, but he started to speak. She turned and looked at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as he accepted her offer to teach him sword play. She smiled and laughed as he mentioned using a broadsword. Before she did anything else, she took her locket off the music stand and put it around her neck. Then she watched him get up and offer her his hand, half smiling as he did. She got up too, and walked around the bench, taking his hand in hers, but she didn't move and just held on. She swallowed hard thinking about the risk she was about to take, but she had a good feeling in her heart that everything was going to be okay.

"You can just call me Rosaline when we are alone like this, I don't mind. First, I'm glad to have you accept my offer, but I should clarify. I know how to use both a broadsword and a rapier, but my expertise lies in a rapier. Broadswords are a lot heavier and thus are not the style of weapon that I like to use since they are much slower in attacking. Being faster than my peers had quite a few advantages that likely saved my life at several points during my career." Still holding onto his hand she looked into his eyes, searching them. She could see sadness and kindness among other emotions. She bit her lip lightly before speaking softly, knowing that she hardly ever spoke about this with anyone, let alone someone she had just met. But she felt compelled to say something for some reason.

"I know all too well what it feels like to be alone. What it's like to be punished for the smallest things, for imperfections that one cannot help. To have those punishments escalate to beatings, when all one has done is be a child. To cry yourself to sleep praying that someone, anyone, would come to rescue you, to take you out of what was a living nightmare. These things and the night that my mother and sisters died still keep me up at night, my slumbers being a never ending nightmare of a time I wish I could forget. I became a knight not because of who my father was, but because I failed to protect my sisters. Because I wanted to protect others with the life I should never have had."

Tears began welling up in her eyes, but she forced them to stay where they were. She then approached him slowly, letting go of his hand. She pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him gently. "I may not know what all you've been through, but you don't need to feel alone anymore. I hope that I'm not being too forward, but you are welcome to rely on me if you wish. I can't bear to think of someone such as yourself still feeling alone, when I know all too well what it feels like." Her heart raced as she held onto him, she being scared that he was going to push her away or worse. But she stayed with her arms around him, hoping that he would understand that she wanted to be there for him, since no one ever had for her before that terrible night.

**Louis**

Louis stood there, shocked the princess had embraced him in such a way, and after a slight pause of surprise and uncertainty, he returned the gesture. A flicker of warmth lit within his core. [What is this?] he wondered as his mind whirled with so many new, unknown emotions. They stood there for a moment, silently, the Duke unsure of himself for the first time in ages. No one had ever shown any affection such as this since - never, he realized after attempting to recall his last true embrace that was not a forced action. Eventually, hesitantly, he gently separated himself from Rosaline, instantly feeling the cold void where she once was held against him. Their eyes locked for only a fleeting moment, before Louis turned his gaze to the locket upon the piano and he carefully lifted it and set it in her small hands. Hands that seems too tiny to carry the burden he knew her history held. "I would be honored if you would teach me the more advanced skills of using the rapier. It has been some time since I have wielded one, so I ask you be patient with my lack of knowledge." He clasped Rosaline's fingers closed around the locket and she brought her fist to her heart. His own heart hurt for her far more than it did for himself, though he was sure she would want no pity, much like he wanted no pity from her. Perhaps together they could heal from their pasts, in time. "It is only a few more hours until dawn. May I escort you to your chambers, princess?"

**RosetheAngel**

She took in a deep breath as she felt his arms wrap around her. [Thank goodness.] She thought as she sighed in relief. She felt strange but couldn't place what exactly she was feeling. This was so different from hugging anyone she had ever before. She felt as if she could stay in his arms forever, but she knew she couldn't. She felt the void he left as he parted from her, but she still felt warm from knowing that she had been there for him. Her eyes went wide as he put her locket into her hands.

She smiled as he again affirmed that he accepted her offer to teach him. She felt a surge of electricity move through her as he closed her fingers around her locket. She brought her hands to her chest feeling the warmth that Louis had just left and warmth from how she knew her father would be proud to see her reaching out to someone.

Her mind momentarily went back to the few days before her father had died, her eyes growing distant. “I wish you wouldn't be so much like me Rose. I never really asked for help from anyone and I feel I was much weaker for it. Don't let the same fate befall you.” Her father's voice echoed in her head as she pictured his weakened state.

She came back to the present to hear Duke Howard once again offer to escort her to her chambers. While she felt it was unnecessary, she appreciate it all the same. “I have taught children to wield a rapier, so I'm sure teaching you will be much easier. Yes, I'd like that,” she said with a soft smile, taking his outstretched hand in hers. They walked slowly down the darkened hallways, not saying anything. She glanced up at him occasionally, but she never seemed to connect with his gaze if it had ever turned to her. At last the reached her chambers. Letting go of his hand she turned to him and curtsied as she had been reading about. “Thank you for escorting me, Your Grace. I hope to see you soon at either of our lessons,” she smiled softly and opened her door. Her eyes connected with his one last time as she closed her door.

She lit another lamp in her room and let out a loud sigh. All she could think about was his embrace: the warmth of it, the feel of his body against hers, how safe she felt, how she wished it had never ended. She was beginning to get frustrated with herself. [It was just a hug, it's not like he kissed you or anything.] She thought to herself, her cheeks began to burn. She threw herself onto her bed as her thoughts began to swirl again, this time around the idea of him kissing her. She felt herself go a deep shade of crimson as she pictured it. She shook her head violently to get rid of the thought. [Snap out of it! Like that would ever happen. He's probably got a girlfriend. I doubt someone that gorgeous is single. You just met him. You're probably just exhausted and your nightmares are giving you strange emotional reactions. And it's not like you've ever kissed anyone anyway....] She kept making excuses for what she was feeling. [I should probably get some sleep or I might pass out when doing things today.] She sighed to herself. She then tangled with the dress, finally figuring out how to undo the ties in the back. She flopped down on the bed and curled up under the covers. She hugged a pillow tightly as she drifted off to sleep, his warm embrace ever present in her thoughts.


	3. Lessons of the Sword

**RosetheAngel**

She woke up as sunlight started to come into her room. She rolled out of bed and got into what she normally wore as a knight in France. She grabbed her rapier and headed out to the training grounds where her “inspection” was to take place. When she got there, she found an empty field. [I'm always early to these sorts of things] she thought. She walked over to one of the training dummies and started to practice her swordsmanship. She heard footsteps approaching but paid them no mind as she continued. One of the new knights stood there watching her practice. As time went on several more came.

Knight 1: "Unusual to see a knight wield a rapier."  
Knight 2: "Not for a woman. She's probably too weak to wield a broadsword."  
Knight 3: "Don't you guys know who that is?"  
Knight 1 & 2: "No."  
Knight 3: "That's the Valkyrie of France. She received the highest military honor for taking a broadsword in the back for the king. She's trained and lead troops in several battles since then. They say she disappeared about 3 years ago. You can tell it's her because of the angel wings they painted on the back of her armor."  
Knight 2: "You sure about that? She doesn't look like she could do much, being that short and scrawny. Why was she called the Valkyrie? You know Valkyrie were supposedly the women who pleasured the heroes of Valhalla."

Hearing this she stopped practicing and turned to face the three knights, wearing an icy glare. “I was known as the Valkyrie because I was so fast on the battle field, it was as if I had wings. Valkyrie were also the ones who determined who got to get in to Valhalla. Those who trained with me seemed to survive in battle where as those who did not often perished. If you have time to wag your tongue and insinuate what you just did, you must be skilled enough not to need instruction from one who's purpose is to pleasure men. Get a practice sword and show me what you can do,” she said coldly.

She grabbed a practice sword as well. She motioned for him to start. He came at her letting out a loud guttural yell. She rolled her eyes and side stepped, dodging him easily. He ran at her again, this time though, she blocked with her sword, the loud clack of the blow between the two wooden swords hitting echoed through the air. He stood there stunned as she swung her sword around knocking him back. Her foot then connected with his chest as he toppled over. She stepped on his hand that held his practice sword, pointing hers at his neck. “Amateur,” she scoffed.

By this time most of the knights had shown up, including Alyn. “That's enough Ross.” Alyn said calmly, as he walked towards her.

She looked at him, clearly annoyed. “You need to keep your men in line Alyn, they clearly don't know how to spot someone of superior skill nor do they know their place,” she huffed as she took her foot off the hand of the knight on the ground.

Alyn helped the knight off the ground, shaking his head as he did. “Best not to piss this one off soldier, she's our princess now. You're lucky all she did was kick you down into the dirt,” Alyn said to him quietly.

The knight's eyes went wide as he slinked back into the small crowd of knights. “Right. Men, this is Rosaline du Guesclin, an experienced knight and our new princess. She is here to do a troop inspection this morning and to give me recommendations on how to train each of you. I expect you all to give her the same courtesy you would give me. Now line up!” Alyn ordered.

The men lined up in their normal formation. Rosaline looked at Alyn, letting out a loud sigh as she shook her head. “Looks like you all need to go back to basic drills.” she said as she walked between the knights. She adjusted several of the men's uniforms as she eyed them over. “Equipment isn't too bad, but they need to work on proper maintenance. Now, do your normal drills.” She ordered. The knights hesitated before taking out their swords and doing their usual sequence of attacks. She began walking up to each knight and made a recommendation to each. Then she had each of them individually fight her. Most ended up flat on their asses in a short amount of time. The few who hadn't were usually defeated within a minute, but kept off the ground. “Any of you who found yourselves communing with the earth had better start practicing. Those who didn't, good job, you have the skill level of a novice knight in France,” she flatly stated. She then pulled Alyn aside and went over what she thought he should do as far as training them. “That's pretty much everything as far as I can tell at this point. Good luck Crawford,” she smiled at him. “I'll either be teaching a duke swordplay or I'll be in the library studying if you need me,” she shrugged as she said this, as she never got any confirmation as to when Duke Howard was to get lessons from her. Alyn gave her a wry smile and walked back to his knights, shouting orders as he went. It was about noon now, and she felt rather exhausted, but only someone who knew her well would be able to tell.

**Louis**

From his guest chambers at the palace, Louis had a view of the knights’ training grounds. He hadn’t slept at all that night, his mind filled with whirling thoughts and emotions of many various things. But mostly of Rosaline. And there she was, walking out to the field well before the other knights would arrive. He admired the way she moved so easily in the armor she wore; a truly agile woman in more ways than one.

His meetings would not start for another couple hours and he was content to watch the guards begin their training and inspection led by the princess herself. He could not help but laugh heartily when she laid a knight onto the ground – no doubt he had offended her in some way or said some comment about her being a woman.

Before long, he had to ready himself for his conference with Giles and he quickly bathed and dressed and made his way to the chamberlain’s study.

“How do you find yourself getting along with our Princess Rosaline, Duke Howard?” inquired Giles once the door was closed behind him.

Louis studied the other man, in an attempt to determine exactly why he would ask such a question, the duke’s expression remaining flat with lack of emotion or interest. He sat down across from Giles as the chamberlain motioned for him to do so as he poured a cup of Earl Gray tea that steamed from the pot. It was a moment before Louis responded, his eyes narrowed in sudden understanding. Still though; he decided to feigned ignorance. 

“You are the most capable and eligible prince consort. Even the bureaucrats agree you fit the part. All of the other available noblemen are either too old, too young, or simply too brash and would not be accepted by the population, though we must give Her Highness as many choices as possible.”

[That’s exactly what I had expected. But why do I suddenly have such pain in my chest to hear she should meet the others as well.]

“I believe Rosaline is capable, but needs guidance. She is a fast learner, but yet may prove somewhat difficult to instruct due to her unusual habits that stem from her past of being a knight, but I believe she is beyond adequate to be Wysteria’s princess and future queen.”

Giles sighed in resignation. “That did not answer my question, Sir Duke.”

“And that is all the answer you shall get at this time, Giles.” Cautioned Louis, becoming slightly irritated, but he schooled his features to remain neutral. [How could I possibly tell you my feelings for the princess when I myself do not understand? I wish to help her flee this life, but yet….] he left the thought unfinished. 

“Just please, do spend as much time as possible with the princess, Duke Howard.”

Louis stood and bowed curtly in agreement to the instructions, taking his leave from the study, his mood beginning to turn sour. It would be several more hours of meeting with individual bureaucrats and barons that surrounded his duchy and it would make for a long morning.

****************

It was a couple of hours after lunch when Louis finally returned to his suite. It was certainly a draining morning, full of the same thing: bureaucrats asking about him and the princess and a baron or earl having an issue that they probably could have solved on their own. His mood brightened significantly knowing his next destination was the training yard. He hadn’t used his rapier in quite some time and he gently unwrapped it from its leather wrap that encased both sheath and sword. 

The hilt was made of a silver steel that had a twisted guard and blue gemstones of sapphire on the finials and pommel that nearly matched his eyes. Although it had been so long since he last used it, he kept it well cared for, though he was not sure why, being that it was a gift from the Grandier’s given to him the day he inherited the duchy after the death of his father.

Sheathing the decorative sword, he quickly cast off his usual attire, changing into loose tunic and trousers so that he may move more freely. As he buckled the scabbard to his belt, Louis made his way out to Rosaline, finding her exactly where he expected; the training grounds.

“I hope I have not kept you waiting too long, Princess Rosaline. And my rapier may be far too fancy for practice, but it has good balance. Please also keep in mind, it has been a long time since I have been able to spar.”

**RosetheAngel**

She turned as she heard Duke Howard's voice. “No, I haven't been waiting long at all. We just finished the inspection and I gave my recommendations to Sir Alyn. With as much as you mention that you are rusty, so to speak, I think it's a little early to start sparring. I think a review of the fundamentals is in order. My apologies if this is boring, but I find that a lot of issues in more difficult techniques stem from an improper mastery of the basics. This will also give me an idea about how you've been instructed before, that and I'm a bit tired of knocking men on their backsides today, not that I would need to do that with you.” she stated looking him over. Her eyes drooped a bit as she blinked a little upon noticing his sword. “That is a beautiful weapon. You can use it today, since we won't be crossing blades, but in the future please bring something more suitable for practice, or I can provide one that is more appropriate. I would hate to see something so beautiful damaged.” she smiled softly as she looked over his attire. “And thank you for dressing appropriately. Now, I'll demonstrate what I want you to do and then I want you to do your best to mimic my form with what I'm doing and what you've already been taught.” she stepped away from him and readied her sword.

“The first thing is the basic stance called En garde. Place your dominant foot out in front of you squat with your knees over your ankles, keeping your sword in a ready position.” She then demonstrated the proper form. She went back and forth between standing normally and this En Garde positon. “Next is the most basic form of movement called advancing and retreating. Keeping the stance from the En Garde position, you step forwards with your dominant foot to advance and step back with your other foot to retreat. The important thing is to make sure that your heel touches the ground first before your toes.” she then demonstrated advancing and retreating, but during one of the advances stumbled a little. She blushed and cleared her throat when she did, “Not like that one.... but you get the idea....” she mumbled. “The last basic technique I will demonstrate is a basic lunge, which is the foundation for all strikes and attacks with a rapier. You use your back leg to push off bringing your dominant one far forward, landing on your heel, while thrusting your sword forwards. How long you keep your dominant leg in the air before touching down is up to you. In attacks on something like a battlefield, it wouldn't be as pronounced, but when performing for an audience for sport it would be. Also keep in mind that I'm doing this a lot slower than one would actually do it when sparring. The idea is to master it at a slow pace and then speed it up for practical application.” she instructed in a serious tone. She then demonstrated the lunge a few times, but lost her balance on the last one and had her knee touch down to keep herself from falling over. Blushing far worse than before, she muttered, “You get the idea.....”

The sight of her taking a knee garnered a few snickers from the other knights who were training nearby. She shot them a sharp glare and returned to Louis' side. Alyn had been watching the entire lesson, a concerned expression crossing his face. Though he could tell that she was exhausted, he didn't want to interfere and embarrass her. “Your turn, Your Grace.” she said as she looked at him, a wry smile crossing her face.

**Louis**

He reddened slightly at the princess’s castigation for his weapon of choice. He knew it was far too fancy to be used in a true bout and was relieved when she said today they would not be doing anything but practicing basic movements. It was the only rapier he owned and would make it an immediate task to purchase a less decorative one. Perhaps as soon as their afternoon lesson was complete, he could go to the local armory and find a more suitable one. Louis watched her demonstrate the motions closely so he could memorize every move she made. He hadn’t failed to notice her fatigue and to benefit her, chose to ignore the nearby knights snickering at her slight fumbling in the footwork required for the techniques. The duke mimicked Rosaline’s actions, the stances and lunges returning to his memory after such a long hiatus from practicing the art of fencing though he knew he had made several mistakes on his foot placement and stumbled a few times himself. “It certainly is difficult to remaster, and is very tiring. Is it possible to stop for the time being? I know it is cutting our lesson short, but I feel as if this will do for the time being and I will practice within the privacy of my chambers later tonight.” Alyn nodded his agreement at Louis's proposal from over her shoulder as if in thanks for ending the lesson early. The knight captain then knew that the duke had noticed she was exhausted and appreciated the noble gesture to call the fault his own as to why they were stopping so early on in the lesson. Louis responded in a slight nod of his own in understanding before returning his gaze to the princess's clear blue eyes, awaiting her response.

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline noticed Louis nodding and turned around to see where his gaze was pointed. She frowned as she found Alyn was the target of his gaze. Her face reddened as she turned back to Louis, her voice quiet and low, “As you wish, Your Grace. My apologies for not being a better instructor today.” she sighed and looked away in embarrassment. “There is a book that might interest you that I believe the library has on all techniques involving the rapier. It's by Salvatore Fabris, though it is in Italian. I'm not sure if the library has a translation, but I'd be happy to read it to you or translate it for you, as I'm fluent in the language.” she stated still looking down at the ground. “Anyway, I'll take my leave. If you need anything I'll be in the library.” she looked up and bowed. She sheathed her sword and walked away slowly, stumbling every so often.

Alyn walked up to Louis and quietly spoke, “Thanks. She just doesn't know when to quit. She'll often push herself till she passes out. Tch. She's a real pain sometimes.” he said sounding annoyed, shaking his head. He then got back to his troops.


	4. The Fiery Dream

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline made her way back to her room. She took her armor off and prepared a bath for herself. [Why the hell am I messing up so much? I can't even seem to get being a knight right...] she admonished herself. She then took a hot bath, the water relaxing her aching muscles and joints. After she was finished she put on a simple lavender dress that she had picked up the day before. [Might as well try to get used to wearing these.] she thought as she dressed. She finished getting dressed by putting the locket her father gave her around her neck. She then grabbed the etiquette book along with a few others that were in her room and made her way to the library.

She found a couch in the library and made herself comfortable, propping her head up with one of the pillows as she lay down and placing one of the books on her lap. She started to read one of the books on government that Leo had given her to read. Though she tried concentrating on the book, her eyes started to droop. Soon, she was fast asleep with the book open on her lap. Not too long after, sweat droplets began to appear on her forehead as she started to mumble something in her sleep. Her breathing became irregular as her mumbling got louder, now a few words in French were able to be made out: fire, please and no. As her nightmare continued, she started to cry in her sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks as sweat dripped down her brow.

**Louis**

Alyn walked up to Louis and quietly spoke, “Thanks. She just doesn't know when to quit. She'll often push herself till she passes out. Tch. She's a real pain sometimes.” he said sounding annoyed, shaking his head. He then got back to his troops.

“No need to apologize, Captain. I too, am simply looking out for our royal sovereign as a duke within her realm.” said Louis as they watched her retreat into the palace. He didn’t fail to notice the worried look on Alyn’s face once he’d turned back to the knight.

“I’d better see to the men. Ros didn’t give a very good review to the boys again, they’re just not trying hard enough.” sighed Alyn, calling out for his knights to form a line.

Louis made his way into the palace as well, but instead of turning down the corridor that would lead him to the library where the princess said she’d be, he went the opposite way, headed towards Giles’ office.

[Alyn and Leo call her by Ros so easily…..I know they have known her since they were children, but I wonder if she - no - to me she will always be Her Royal Highness, Princess Rosaline]

Rosaline had said she would read and translate the book by the author Salvatore Fabris, and although he did know the Italian language, he was not completely fluent in it as he was in French. Being his extensive background while studying as the heir to the duchy, he was to learn several languages, be cared not to retain everything he was taught.

Lost deep in thought, he passed by the chamberlain’s study and turned on his heel, going back three doors. He was immediately granted entrance once he had knocked upon the door and found Giles sitting behind his desk, who motioned for him to sit.

“Duke Howard, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” he inquired, smiling slightly, knowing he would not receive the same gesture.

“I believe Princess Rosaline should be allowed tomorrow free from her duties. Perhaps even the following day afterwards as well.” 

Giles lifted his brows at the duke’s suggestion, surprise clearly written upon his face. “And what should she do with herself? Perhaps a certain potential prince consort could escort her out into the town?”

Louis frowned slightly at the recommendation. He doubted she would enjoy his company with his distant off-putting demeanor, but he knew Giles was not given him an option to decline the proposition. 

After agreeing, Giles instructed Louis himself to inform the princess of the time off and he slowly made his way to the library, his feet feeling as if made of lead. Would she be angry at him for going to Giles and asking for her to have time away from the palace? And what would she say about him escorting her? 

His trepidation grew with each step, for as much as he wanted to spend time with her, he also wished to remain so very far away from Rosaline. For both of their benefit, as both of them had such troubled pasts, though he doubted she knew much of his own childhood, he decided he would not offer it freely if at all.

As he reached the library, he found her laying on the sofa, a very unladylike position with her knees bent and book upon her lap. He was about to scold her out of habit to inform her she should not lay in such a way in a dress when he noticed her skin was clammy and glimmered with droplets of sweat.

Her breathing became irregular as her mumbling got louder, now a few words in French were able to be made out: fire, please and no.

“Your Highness….? Princess Rosaline…..? You are having a dream…..” he said quietly, shaking her by the shoulder gently.

**RosetheAngel**

She felt someone touch her and she began whimpering. Still mostly asleep, she grabbed his hand and followed it up to his shoulder with her hand. In one quick movement, she sat up a bit and pulled him into an embrace, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She started to shake and mumble, the only word being able to be made out was the french word for father. After about 30 seconds or so, she opened her eyes and froze. “Um.....” she trailed off, letting go of him as she pushed herself to the back of the couch with a fearful expression. Her eyes went wide as she realized who she had grabbed in her sleep. “I...I'm so sorry Duke Howard.... please tell me that I didn't hurt you.” she whispered. Her eyes searched his features as hers tensed in concern. 

Suddenly she felt a tension in her head as it became hard to breathe. “Not now.... please not now....” she pleaded as she started to shake. She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. She grabbed her head and started to rock back and forth as her breath became labored. She grimaced in apparent pain as the world faded away.

She found herself alone in a blackness, her figure the only thing that was illuminated. Voices echoed around her, particularly a man's laughter, one that she detested. Her senses then became overwhelmed with the images of a burning house and the sounds of high pitched screams. The images and sounds swirled as she found herself back at that fateful night that her family died. She heard her sisters' cries for help as she ran down the hall, sword in hand. [I have to make it this time] she prodded herself as she ran as fast as she could. But it ended as it always did, with her fighting for her survival as the world burned around her.

Outwardly during this time she started to gasp for breath and claw at her chest. Once her hand rested at her locket she finally seemed able to breathe. Her shaking became more pronounced as she continued to rock. She wore a deeply pained expression as she quietly sobbed.

**Louis**

Suddenly Rosaline reached out and before Louis could react she held him in a tight embrace, as if it was a matter of life and death. He flinched slightly not only at her nails lightly raking against the back of his neck, but also at the unexpected touch. Realizing she was still asleep, he relaxed a little, then she woke and abruptly released her grip.

<>

He searched her blue eyes, as she did the same to him, and slowly he shook his head in the negative to her inquiry. A moment later she held her head and rocked before falling unconscious and Louis caught her before she collapsed onto the floor. She shook in her sleep as he carried her into the corridor, her fist never releasing from the locket she held tightly. 

Pushing open the door to her chambers, he settled her on the bed before a maid walked by the open room and rushed in to assess to situation, Louis instructing her to make Rosaline more comfortable, knowing to call on a doctor would be useless.

Leo had heard the princess had fainted by a servant and had rushed to the room as well, his expression grim as he looked down at Rosaline, who still struggled in a restless state of darkness as sweat continued to bead upon her brow, still mumbling soft words in sleep.

“She pushes too hard and has had such a tragic life….” murmured Leo.

“Not so different from yours, is it, Leo? Night terrors that keep you from sleep due to a fiery past….” said Louis, standing on the opposite side of the bed from the bureaucrat. 

He smirked and lifted his eyes at glance at the duke, nodding slightly. “I suppose that’s why she’s like a sister to me. And Alyn too, we both really look up to her and respect Ros. If anything were to happen to her -” Leo cut himself up, suddenly his voice choking off.

“I will not allow any harm come to her either, though I am sure she can handle her own, save for the demons that haunt her dreams. If I could cast them away, I most certainly would do so.” stated Louis and Leo nodded his agreement.

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline began to stir in her sleep, her mumbling getting louder. Leo reached over and brushed some of her matted down hair away from her forehead. Just as she had previously with Louis, she grabbed onto Leo, though Leo didn't look at all surprised. Leo held her in his arms as she shook, and started repeating in French, in a reassuring voice, “Ross, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you.”

Her shaking subsided and her breathing became more normal as he spoke. “Frère aîné?” She asked, sounding confused as she pulled away from Leo. He nodded as she searched his features. Again, in French, she asked, “What happened?”

His features relaxed into a wry smile, as he said in French “You apparently passed out in the library. Duke Howard carried you back to your room. You're in bed now and haven't been out very long from what I can tell.”

(The rest of their conversation is spoken in French.) Her brows creased as she frowned, “I thought that was a dream. I remember being in the library reading one of the books you gave me on government and then the next thing I knew I was hugging someone.” Her gaze dropped and she sighed softly, blushing lightly. Noticing her blush, Leo's eyebrow quirked upwards. “Turns out it was Duke Howard.... and then.......” her voice trailed off as she remembered her flashback. She then grabbed her head again, and groaned.

Leo knelt on the bed and took hold of her hands, “Ross, stay with me, breathe.” She opened her eyes and looked at him, a pained look taking over. She took in a large breath and stared into his eyes. The room started to spin, but abruptly stopped when Leo pressed his forehead to hers. “You okay?” he asked softly. All she could muster was a quiet nod. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to her. “How much sleep have you been getting since you started living here?” he inquired.

“Probably less than you get, except last night I slept a bit more. I....well, before last night I hadn't slept for something like 2-3 days.” she grimaced.

“That explains a lot. Something bothering you?” he softened his expression as he asked. She nodded, but refused to say anything. “Not going to tell me?” he chuckled quietly. She shook her head. “I'm going to have to do something drastic then.” he smiled mischievously, his gaze momentarily moving to Duke Howard. She glared at him and pouted. “Don't give me that look. You're going to stay in bed the rest of the day and you're going to get some sleep, or Alyn and I won't cover for you tomorrow.” he threatened.

“Leo! That's.... I promised them.... plus I have a lot of work to do!” she fumed.

“I don't care. What would happen if you passed out again in front of all those kids? Hmm? So good luck explaining to Giles about you sneaking out tomorrow, since I refuse to help you if you continue to push yourself to exhaustion.” he stated sternly, crossing his arms in front of him like Giles does.

Her face turned red as she narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips together. “But....I.....” she stammered followed by a loud sigh. “Fine....you win.” she resigned quietly.

“I'll stay with you while you sleep. I'll just go get my work and be right back. Okay?” He smiled softly, glad that she had agreed to his demands.

“Yeah.... Um, can you tell Duke Howard thank you on my behalf if you see him?” she asked shyly.

He chuckled and motioned towards Louis, “You can thank him yourself.” he said as he got up, opened the door, and abruptly left.

Her eyes went wide as she turned her gaze to Louis. Now speaking in English, she quietly spoke, “Sorry to have been so much trouble, Your Grace. Thank you for bringing me here, and for getting Leo.” she paused and her expression darkened. “I.....um....” she sighed before speaking again. “I understand if you don't want to teach me anymore, since I have.... issues that are unbecoming for a princess. I'm sure Giles can find a suitable replacement. My offer to teach you and read to you still stand regardless.” she bit her lip lightly as she looked away.

**Louis**

Louis listening quietly as Leo calmed Rosaline and suddenly jealousy surged within him, wishing he could be the one to comfort the princess. He shook the thought from his head, seeing how ridiculous this was and watched as Leo stood and walked to the door, telling Ross to thank the duke herself. He could see the embarrassment written across her face and he frowned slightly when she suggested that he could discontinue instructing her in the ways to properly be a princess. “Do not speak of such things, Your Highness. Of course I will be the one to continue your teachings. No one else would be as strict with you than I, but that is for another day, Giles has given you the next few days off of any duties or lessons.” Louis strode across the room, picking up the book she had told him to get from the library and holding it up for her to see. “And I expect you to rest now, so that you may translate this aloud to me.” he was about to turn to leave, but something in her eyes begged him not to and he sighed slightly as he pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed. Perhaps if she read some of the book, it would encourage her to become tired and get a restful sleep. “Would you please begin the first chapter for me?”

**RosetheAngel**

A wave of relief flooded through her as he said that he was willing to stay on as her instructor. The relief was short lived though, as he mentioned that he was going to be quite strict with her. She still felt foggy after everything that had just happened, but she took the book from Louis and opened it as she had been instructed. She had heard his words about having the next few days off, but it still hadn't registered yet.

She started with the first paragraph and read it in Italian first and then translated it into English. After doing this for a few pages, it finally dawned on her what Louis had said. She stopped mid sentence and looked at Louis, her eyes narrowing, but before she could say anything, Leo had returned. Leo smirked as he sat down on a chair and set down some books and documents at his feet. “Oh, don't mind me.” he stated, chuckling quietly.

She was annoyed that Leo kept laughing. What was so funny anyway? Was it that she was in a dress or that she was being so obedient? She continued translating another couple of pages, before she finally caught back onto what she had previously intended to do. Now she set the book down in her lap. Leo noticed and glanced up from the documents he had been reading. Seeing her stern expression, he raised an eyebrow.

“Duke Howard.... how do you know that I have the next few days off? And for that matter, WHY do I have the next few days off? I might be rather tired, but I don't remember asking Giles for a reprieve from my duties.” she asked as she stared into his eyes in a confrontational manner.

Leo stopped reading entirely at this point. [Oh, this is going to be good.] Leo thought, letting the documents now rest in his lap as he observed the situation. Her questions of the duke sent his curiosity about what was going on between the duke and his adopted sister into a new height. He had noticed how Rosaline had blushed around Duke Howard, something he had never seen before. He had an inkling as to what it could mean, but he didn't want to dare hope that she was having any of those kinds of feelings for anyone without observing her interactions with Duke Howard further.


	5. The Fight

**Louis**

Louis acknowledged Leo with a curt nod as he sat down, spreading his books and documents before him, listening to the princess and duke as she translated the Italian words, Louis asking questions periodically as she spoke. Some of the language was beginning to return to him, he only knew very little, being only proficient in French, but hearing her voice was calming to him and he only noticed she had paused in her translation when she closed the book and set it in her lap.

<<“Duke Howard.... how do you know that I have the next few days off? And for that matter, WHY do I have the next few days off?">>

She stared at him with the most stern expression he had seen upon her features yet, but he stood his ground, sensing Leo’s amusement as he and Rosaline confronted one another. 

“I told Giles to give you the next few days off to do as you please, hopefully to rest, as it seems you are overly fatigued. Though I do believe I have done you a favor, being that you intended to sneak away from the palace regardless tomorrow and leave Alyn and Leo to clean up a potential problem that you would create. Though I will choose to ignore it this time, please do be aware that your every action affects those around you.” Louis stood and bowed stiffly before turning away from the bed. 

Leo watched in shock as Duke Howard boldly challenged the knight-princess, without giving her the chance to respond before Louis opened the door and was halfway out.

“I shall be ready for our next lesson, Your Highness, once you are rested and ready.” as he shut the door behind him, he sighed out of both regret and frustration. Why was he letting the princess effect him in such a way? He needed to step away and rebuild his emotionless wall, just as he had before. With Leo’s arrival there to help her rest, he was no longer required in the room, anyway.

“Well, that was unexpected. I don’t remember Duke Howard ever getting that….aggressive with his words.” said Leo, his voice full of amusement once the door had been shut.

**RosetheAngel**

Her features darkened as she processed what he was saying. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and her lips twitched as he finished speaking. Her gaze became sharp as her sword, as she quirked one of her eyebrows up as he walked to the door. [Coward] she thought.

After he had shut the door, she cracked her knuckled by clenching her fists. “This isn't over....” she growled as she flew out of bed and down the hall.

“Ross?!” Leo called after her. He poked his head out to see Rosaline run in front of Duke Howard.

Rosaline glared at Duke Howard as she raised her voice and addressed him. “Hey! First of all, you don't get to just walk out after saying something like that. You said that I don't scare you, yet you run away like a coward at the first instance that I don't like something that you've done.

Second off, you know nothing of the situation, so don't you dare judge me. If what I was doing was so reckless, Alyn would be stopping me himself, not helping me. But it seems that you have so little respect for me that you can't even communicate with me on a very basic level, which I find ironic given that you are teaching me etiquette.” She then paused and let out a hot breath, as if letting out her anger.

Now lowering her voice, with a much calmer demeanor, she began to speak, “Look, I'm not exactly sure what your intentions are with this. I'm pretty sure I know what Giles will think that they are, but I'm not that naive. If you are trying to break me and control me like one would a wild mare, you've got another thing coming. I've dealt with far worse than someone trying to get me to act lady like, Kings and nobles alike. Going behind my back and taking over my schedule, however brief, is rather disrespectful and robs me of my autonomy. I expect that you wouldn't be doing this if I were the King.” Her features once again darkened as she mentioned the King, her voice taking a harsh edge to it.

“If this is about me being a member of the “weaker sex” who needs a man to know what is best for her, you best get out of my way. I don't take kindly to such assertions of condescension or patronizing behavior. I am not ignorant of my current position, don't make me use it.” The last phrase was spoken with an edge of ice to it, as if making her intentions of freezing the whole hallway over were done with a single word.

“All that being said, thus far, the way you have presented yourself, minus this one instance, in no way indicates either of these potential explanations. Now, if what you did was in an attempt to be kind to me, in that you noticed how tired I've been, you need to go about things a different way. Let me make myself clear: I've been doing things most of my life on my own. I don't NEED people. However, I occasionally come across someone that I WANT to be involved in my life. I trust you understand the distinction.” She paused and her featured softened. She looked away briefly before returning her gaze to him.

“For some reason, I find that I WANT to get to know you. I don't offer to teach people on a whim, nor do I offer to read to them either. I would like to call you a friend, but that sort of thing has to be built upon a mutual understanding of respect. In the future, if you are worried about me, talk to me first. And if talking to me directly is beyond you, talk to Leo or Alyn, they look after me just as much as I look after them.

Now, You need to tell me what exactly you said to Giles to convince him to give me a few days off, as I doubt that you actually ordered him to, and if you did, I doubt he would listen to you unless you had a good reason for him to. And if you refuse to tell me, I'll just go ask him.” she said still looking him directly in the eyes.

**Louis**

Louis stood rigid, simply allowing the princess to tear into him in the corridor. Leo had followed them out, though stayed leaning against the doorway with a smirk. As her voice began to steadily grow louder in volume, several servants came to the area finding the two nearly at each other’s throats. He waited until she was done, surprised at her confession that she actually wanted to spend time with him, though he was unsure as to why she would choose to do so. Then she demanded to be told what exactly he had said to Giles to allow her days off of her duties, perhaps he did overstep boundaries, but he cared not that she was upset with him, for he doubted that Rosaline would truly ask for a break herself.

“I NEVER said you were of a weaker gender Princess Rosaline, let me correct you with that. I have no doubt that you are stronger than most men I know. If you believe that I am that judgmental, then surely you have much to learn of me. And I am far from wishing to ‘break you like a mare’ that you claim.

And I very much would have suggested the King take days off as well should he be needing of rest, obviously you are well overdue for it, with a temper such as yours is right at this moment. If you must know, I only suggested to Giles to give you some time off to simply enjoy yourself. He has instructed me that I shall be your escort, though at this point, perhaps you should find another. I am certain Alyn or Leo would be more understanding of your attitude than I.

Wysteria needs a princess that is healthy and takes care of herself. Perhaps you should reevaluate your position, Your Highness. I am no coward, so please do feel free to continue your ranting should it make you feel better to take your frustrations out on someone, I am happy to withstand your words that mean nothing to me, I am, of course, a duke within your realm and am at your absolute disposal.” Louis remained standing there, waiting for her verbal attack once again, standing his ground as those witnessing their argument held their breaths, even Leo surprised at the duke’s retort to Rosaline.

**RosetheAngel**

She was surprised at his admittance that she was strong, most she knew would never tell her such a thing when they were talking privately, let alone during a fight. Her harsh expression began to fade as she listened to him continue. His words about her temper stung, but it wasn't anything she wouldn't admit to on her own. When he admitted that he had asked for her time off to be time for her to enjoy herself, her expression clouded in confusion, but she stood quietly, trying to make sense of everything.

As he explained that he had been asked by Giles to escort her, she suddenly understood precisely what had happened. That he had gone to get her a reprieve of her duties so that she could rest, and the price of which was Giles' attempt at getting them to spend more time together, though the Duke showed no preference for her. A twinge of guilt went through her. Why was he doing this? Why was he offering himself up to let her get some rest, when he was showing such contempt for her now?

He was unaware of what he had just done when he had mentioned that Wysteria needed a healthy princess. It felt like he had just hit her straight in her chest, and she couldn't breathe. All of the times that anyone had found out about her issues sleeping, her flashbacks, all the times that someone had told her that she wasn't well enough to fight, came flooding back. She went pale, her blood running cold, as she closed her eyes.

She still heard him, but the world had slowed down. But he hadn't finished, no, he had to add that her words had meant nothing. He was admonishing her as he would a child for throwing a tantrum, calling her words a ranting one would hear from a lunatic. She sucked in a sharp breath, as she readied to unleash a banshee's wail of a reply, but she stopped as she found her hand on her locket.

A single, tear slid down her cheek, as she remembered her father's warmth and patience. How he had asked her to continue to reach out to people, even when confronted with their worst, so that she wouldn't be all alone after he was gone. So that she wouldn't be alone as she had been as a child when her father had failed to notice what she had been going through. She remembered how Louis had confessed how alone he had been, and how she had been moved to help him, even if for just a fleeting moment.

She opened her eyes again, looking straight into his eyes, a distant look overwhelming them. She began at last, after what had seemed like an eternity of tense silence, to speak, softly “I think you've said quite enough Mr. Howard, but then again, so have I. Both of us seem to have suffered from the failings of making assumptions about the other. Your assumption being that I wouldn't listen to reason about my condition, deciding instead to make me rest by convincing Giles to give me time off, at the expense of your own time. I am not the kind of person who is above admitting when she is wrong, nor am I someone who will not listen. I may be stubborn, but even I know that I have limits.

Next time you are so concerned that you feel the need to rearrange my life, just come talk to me, I promise that I won't disappoint. As for my failings here, I assumed you were acting out of contempt for who and what I am. I'm sure that you can imagine how difficult it has been being a woman in my previous profession. For the first time I find myself in a profession in which my gender matches that which is expected, it's a bit of a..... jarring feeling.

Now as far as the predicament that you've gotten yourself into with regards to “escorting me”.... I suppose it can't be helped. Meet me tomorrow morning at the stables at 6 sharp. I can't make you interact with me, but since you are being forced to be around me, you might as well see what all this trouble to conceal my plans was about. Bring something to entertain yourself with, as I doubt that you will find what I'm doing interesting, but it may lend some insight into why I am being so stubborn about all this. And wear something that doesn't scream “I'm a Duke”, as you'll be around commoners.

Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that I need to get some rest.” she then slowly walked around Louis, gripping the wall as soon as she was out of his way. She motioned for Leo to come to her and he walked quickly to her, grabbing onto her free arm.

“Dizzy?” asked Leo. She just nodded, making a small noise of affirmation. Leo shook his head, sighing loudly, and then picked her up. She made no protest, but rather nuzzled into his arm as the room started to spin faster. He took her inside of her room and put her to bed. He then peaked outside into the hallway, smirking, before he closed the door.

Rosaline had started shaking, while hugging a pillow tightly in her bed. Leo brought his chair over to her side of the bed and rubbed her back to comfort her. After awhile she fell asleep. Every time that she would start to have a nightmare, Leo would go over to her side of the bed and rub her back, while saying “You're safe.” Leo stayed with her the rest of the day and all night, even sleeping next to her when he himself got tired.

**Louis**

His expression remained an emotionless mask as the princess excused herself to rest. Louis had halfway turned when he paused as Leo lifted her up and took her into the room, only to come out once again with that familiar smirk on his face. The duke shook his head, sighing and went to his own chamber only to become frustrated by both his disrespect to Rosaline and hers to him.

Quickly he became restless in his suite and chose instead to go to the stables, tacking up his gelding and setting off for the town to purchase commoner clothing as the princess had instructed. He found the tailor he was looking for near the outskirts of the central square. It wasn’t a bad part of town, but it wasn’t a good part either, though the area surrounding Wysteria’s palace was generally peaceful anyway save for the more sketchy taverns. He entered the shop that smelled of old clothes and slightly musty, but the owners greeted him kindly as he searched for the items required. As he made his way through the racks of mended clothes he wondered if Rosaline was finally asleep and able to rest. Finding some normal citizen clothes that fit him fairly well, he purchased them and departed the vendor, only to find Sid Arnault walking his way, a grin crossing his face as he saw the duke.

“Whatcha got, Louis? Don’t think I’ve ever seen ya shop in a place like that before.” Louis frowned at the informant as he grabbed the tunic and trousers out of his arms, inspecting what he had bought.

“If you must know, I was instructed to purchase these by the princess.”

“Hmph, the princess? What’s her name? Rosaline? Some crazy girl who was a knight and has an affection for the Crawford twins, I heard.” The duke yanked the attire back from Sid’s hands and began to walk away, anger seething throughout him, though he was unsure why. “HA! Ya like ‘er, don’t ya! That’s some priceless info there, Louis.”

Louis continued to ignore the informant and mounted his horse, heading back to the palace where he had several documents from the duchy awaiting his review, but Sid’s teasing and taunting made it extremely hard to concentrate and he wondered absently what exactly he did feel for Princess Rosaline.

The following morning, Louis dressed in the citizen’s clothing, though he opted out of her instructions to bring something else to do as well. Supposedly he would not necessarily enjoy the outing she had planned, but he was determined to prove her incorrect and find the experience an interesting one. Reaching up, he tapped lightly on the door to her chambers, knowing and hoping she would be there rather than her private study.


	6. The Secret

**RosetheAngel**

Just after dawn, the princess was awoken by Leo. Still slightly groggy, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “You're gonna be late if you don't get dressed to head out Ross.” Leo spoke softly, trying not to startle her. She grumbled and got out of bed, heading to her closet. “You gonna tell me what's been bothering you yet? Or do I have to go ask Alyn?” asked Leo with a slight annoyance in his voice.

“Alright, alright. I'll tell you.” she said rolling her eyes. “Just give me a minute..” she called out from her closet. A few minutes later, she was dressed in brown men's trousers, shirt, belt, a green overcoat and boots. Her chest once again bound with her sword by her side. If one didn't know her, and missed how tall she was, she might just pass for a pretty man. Leo had sat down on the bed to wait for her. “How do I look?” she asked him.

“Since when do you care about such things Ross?” Leo teased. “Let me guess, since you met Duke Howard?” Leo smirked.

“I..... no.... well..... Leo!” she looked away and blushed. “It has nothing to do with him, I-I just want to look nice for the kids.” she stammered. Leo raised his eyebrow and laughed. “Shut up..... anyway.... Malcomb has been spotted back in Wysteria. So that's got me on edge.... I hope it's just a rumor, but I'm worried.” she said quietly, with worry stricken across her face.

Leo's eyes went wide as his features clouded over in concern. “I see why you'd be worried and why you wouldn't tell anyone. Alyn know?” She nodded. “Of all the people to show up now.... why him? Ross, I don't like this at all. Just be careful. Having your father's greatest enemy back in Wysteria doesn't bode well, especially if he is here to try to do to you what he almost did to your father.”

“I know, I know.... I'm just not quite sure what to do without more concrete proof that he is here or what his activities are. And Leo? Can you do me a favor and stop calling me Ross? It's a man's name, and while it was cute when you all thought I was a boy, it's strange to be hearing it now that I have to be a woman.” she spoke, shifting her weight around uncomfortably.

Leo was rather taken aback by her request. “What do you want me to call you then?”

“Rose.... just like my father did right before he died.” A slight pain went through both her and Leo at the mention of her father and a silence fell over them. Leo got up and wrapped his arms around her, with her doing the same. “I miss him almost as much as I miss them Leo. I really could use his advice now, and he's not.....” her voice trailed off.

“I know.... Rose... I'll have to get used to that.” He let her go and headed towards the door. “I'll see you tonight. Just be careful out there, alright?” he looked at her, still frowning in concern. She looked down and nodded. Leo left the room and closed the door, heading back to his office.

Shortly thereafter she heard a knock at the door and she grabbed her hat before opening the door. She looked surprised as she opened the door and found Duke Howard there, dressed rather plainly. [At least he can follow one part of my instructions, though he missed the part where he was supposed to meet me at the stables instead of my room, but whatever.] she though. She stepped out of her room, putting her hat on, and motioning for him to follow her. She began to speak in a low voice, “Look I don't want to fight with you today, alright? It might scare them, and your presence alone might make them worried. I... you'll know what I mean when we get there.” They both made their way out to the stables and got the horses ready to depart. She mounted her horse and Duke Howard followed.

They started to ride, and again she spoke softly, “So a couple of things, this place is run by a man named Eric. He is aware that I am the new princess, but please don't mention it while we are there. Second, I'm known as Vanessa there, so call me that or Van while we are there. If you can't remember that, just don't call me anything.”

At last the arrived at a large house, well not large by a Duke's standards, but large for commoners. They dismounted and she lead them to the front door. She pulled a key out of her coat and opened the door. It was well lit inside, but was a bit of a plain looking interior. She closed the door and locked it, putting her hat up on a hat rack. The sound of bare feet hitting the cold floor could be heard, and she smiled broadly, looking briefly at Duke Howard. “Welcome to my family's secret orphanage.” she stated quietly, before taking a few steps forwards. The barefoot sounds got a little louder. “It's alright, you can come out.” she called out.

A little boy with brown curly hair and blue eyes, about the age of 4, came running out holding a blanket. He headed straight for Rosaline as she crouched down and opened her arms up for him. She gathered him up in a big hug and spun around. “There you are Thomas! I've missed you!” she cooed at him. The little boy gripped onto her coat and nuzzled into her, making small contented noises. “Unable to sleep?” she asked him. He nodded. She gave him a wry smile and sighed. “Not gonna smile for me?” she asked. He shook his head. She raised an eyebrow, “Oh? We'll see about that!” she chuckled. She kissed his forehead playfully, “How about now?” Again, he shook his head. She kissed one of his cheeks and a small smile began to form. “Now?” He shook his head again. She giggled and kissed him again on the other cheek. “Now?” He shook his head again, clearly trying not to smile now. “That's it!” she chuckled before nuzzling into his neck and pressing her lips against him and blowing, tickling him. He squealed and laughed.

“That's better. Now let's go get the others and then we can make pancakes.” He cheered and wrapped his little arms around her neck. She turned to Louis and smiled, “Make yourself comfortable unless you want to help with pancakes. I'm sure Eric will be along shortly.” she said as she walked into the house. Her footsteps echoed for a bit before the sound of a door opening could be heard, followed by the sound of several children's voices shouting “Vanessa!”

“Hi everyone! Ah!!!” Rosaline could be heard laughing followed by a loud thud. 

**Louis**

The princess opened the door, a look of surprise turning to what seemed like slight annoyance and he realized he was to meet her in the stables, but he was there now and ignored the expression she gave him before they made their way to the horses and went on to the destination she had planned. Along the way, she had told of him the place they were headed, and got slightly agitated by her suggestion that should he not remember to call her by Vanessa to call her nothing at all, but he bit his tongue, wishing to do as she asked and not argue. The home was large, one quarter the size of his own mansion, but larger than an average house. It’s yard was slightly overgrown, but well kept and Rosaline unlocked the door, permitting them entrance. Louis’s eyes widened slightly as she introduced the orphanage and suddenly his heart swelled with desire to help, as it had always done with every children’s home he ever visited, though this was done without others aware, much like Rosaline did now. Louis watched as the young boy ran up to the princess and she urged a smile out of the child, causing his own lips to quirk up into a small grin to see them interact together. More children came running forward as Thomas cheered for the pancakes to be made. Each of them were of different ages and backgrounds, but all looked very well cared for and he knew this particular secret orphanage was funded to meet each child’s needs. A moment later, Rosaline found herself buried under a pile of small humans, arms and legs splayed about every which way and he had to cover his lips to stifle a chuckle. Suddenly one of the children noticed Louis standing there and climbed from the top off the mound and pointed in his direction. “Who is that, Miss Vannie? Is he your prince charming?” she inquired and they all turned their small faces to peer at the duke, who then caught Rosaline’s gaze, both of them turning quite red from the question.

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline's eyes went wide at the child's question, as she blushed furiously. She wriggled her way out of the human pile and looked at the child that asked the questions, “No, you know that I fight dragons, not get prince charmings sweetheart.” she said, her voice filled with sadness.

The children all let out a dissapointed “Awwww”.

She chuckled before speaking, “This is Louis, he's visiting today and is a friend of mine. He is safe, so please be nice to him. Now who's up for some pancakes?!” She asked. The children all cheered. “Alright then! To the kitchen!” she ordered and they all filed out of the room.

When they all got to the kitchen, they found a young man setting out bowls and ingredients. “Good morning Eric.” Rosaline greeted him cheerfully.

He turned around from the counter, and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. “Good Morning Vanessa. I trust you had a safe journey here?” He asked as he smoothed back some of his longer black hair. 

“I did. Did you get the chocolate that I requested to be delivered?” she asked, smiling.

“I did. I don't think you needed to send so much, but then I remembered how you are when you cook with it.” he chuckled, then glancing at the kids. Finally, his gaze settled on Louis. “Vanessa?” his voice sounded stern and concerned as he asked for her.

“Oh, sorry. I didn't have a chance to let you know that I was bringing someone Eric. I know that I normally do. This is Louis, a friend of mine. He is safe, so you don't need to worry. He won't be telling anyone about this place.” As she stated the last part her gaze met Louis' as a way of requesting that he do as she had just said he would. She gave him a regretful smile and then focused back on the children. “Ok, each of you take stations and we'll get these going.” Each of the children took a place at the counter, standing on a chair to be able to reach. “Louis, would you mind helping out with a few of the children? Everyone is supposed to mix milk, eggs, baking powder, sugar, flour, vanilla, butter and some chocolate together according to the recipe that's in the book that's open on the counter.” she asked pointing to the book that was open on the counter.

**Louis**

Louis nodded very slightly in understanding that this orphanage was to remain secret, silently reassuring Rosaline it would be kept to himself. When she pointed to the open recipe book he glances it the instructions, suddenly very embarrassed he knew nothing of how to cook, let alone anything about how a kitchen works. “Over here, Mr. Louis!” begged one child of about eight years of age. When the duke asked, he learned the boy’s name was Ethan and there was another boy the same age named Jimmy along with a younger girl, Martha. Louis sat at one of the empty chairs surrounding the table where they were gathered and he quietly leaned in to ask a question. “I am afraid I have never cooked anything before….what is this stuff called baking powder? And also the vanilla and flour?” The children giggled at his inquiry and explained what each was and showed him how to measure out the ingredients properly. Soon they all were mixing the batter in their bowls, some not keeping the entire contents within the bowl, including Louis, who had managed to spill flour all over his front, failing at patting it away. “YAY!! You did it Mr. Louis! Your first recipe!! Now let’s make cookies!” shouted Martha triumphantly, causing Louis is turn a slight shade of pink. “I think that perhaps we will save that for another time. Let us see how these are made first by taking them to Vanessa, shall we?” he asked as he stood up from his spot. He wasn’t sure if the princess had been watching, but he certainly could tell she and Eric were attempting their best to not burst out in laughter at the sight of him.

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline was doing her best not to laugh out loud as she listened to Louis converse with some of the children. [I guess he's never really had to cook being a Duke and all,] she thought to herself. She felt a little bad for not taking his experience into account when asking him to help, but she supposed that this could be learning experience for him too.

She went back to her task at hand, making pancake batter. She shoved a couple of pieces of chocolate into her mouth before taking more and putting some into the better. “Vanessa, we aren't going to have any left for the pancakes if you keep eating it all.” Eric teased.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Eric.” she feigned ignorance in an equally light hearted tone as she smiled.

Eric smiled and laughed. “You're such a bad influence on them.”

“Am I now? I thought that was your territory? Mr. I let them jump up and down on the beds and run wild at night.” She then stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

“How dare you! Take that back!” Eric jested.

“Never!” she retorted. Eric stopped what he was doing and eyed Rosaline, as he raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. “Eric....no..... not that....” she smiled and shook her head. He nodded and took of towards her. She let out a playful squeal and took off running. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, cornering her up against a wall. He started tickling her as she shrieked and laughed uncontrollably. She flailed and slid down the wall to the floor. He managed to avoid her flailing limbs and continued his tickle attacks. Her laughter echoed off the walls as her face became a deep crimson from laughing so hard. “Stop!” she yelped between giggles.

“Has France conceded then?” he paused his onslaught and asked.

“No! Never! France will have it's revenge!” she defiantly stated, while her blue eyes sparkled.

His expression softened and he smiled as his eyes filled with affection for her. Seeing her opening, she tackled him and started tickling him back. He let out a surprised yelp, after which his baritone laughter echoed through the kitchen.

At this point Ethan and Martha had grown impatient. “We want pancakes.” Martha whined.

Rosaline stopped and looked at the two of them, a regretful look on her face. “Sorry....” She then got up and patted them both on the head. Seeing that Louis was holding a bowl full of batter, she walked over to him and took it out of his hands. “Guess we can start with the batch you guys made.” She looked over the batter, and saw that it was quite thin and watery. “Um, no offense Louis, but the flour is better in the batter rather than all over you.” she chuckled. “It's easy to fix though.” She walked over to the counter and added in more flour before mixing it. “There, that looks about right.”

Eric had gotten up and had taken his previous spot, all while smiling to himself. “I can take that and cook them, Vanessa.” He stated, his eyes still glittering with mirth from their “tickle fight”. She handed him the bowl. Then he poured a little out onto a hot pan and waited till the top of the pancake bubbled. He then scooped the spatula underneath the cooked portion to loosen it. In one motion, he flipped the pancake with the pan. The little girl that was next to him giggled as she watched him.

“Thanks for the help Louis.” Rosaline looked at Louis and smiled. “Do you want any pancakes? We have some fruit set out and some syrup too if you don't like bits of chocolate in yours like I and some of the kids do.” her voice was melodic and soft as her expression was sweet and bright.

**Louis**

He watched with amusement and interest as the children giggled as well while Rosaline and Eric tickled one another, a small stab of jealousy piercing him but he was quick to dismiss the emotion. Obviously these two were very close friends, very much unlike himself and the princess. But there was a small desire to be closer to her, and Louis wondered if it would ever be. The duke’s face turned a shade of red as the princess commented that the flour was to go into the batter and not on the clothing, but he laughed along with the surrounding children who quickly followed Eric afterward to watch the pancakes cook. “I have never had the opportunity to try them with chocolate, so I believe it is time I did so. It seems as if everyone else enjoys them this way.” he nodded as he watched the hungry little mouths consume the breakfast with vigor. Louis sat down next to Ethan as he was handed a plate of his own and began to eat the food as if he were in the palace, but received funny looks from those around him so he mimicked the less refined eating etiquette of the children, though not as messy. Once the first of them were finished, including Louis, the duke stood, seeing that Eric and Rosaline had just sat down to eat, he whispered into Ethan and Martha’s ears and all of them stood and collected the empty plates and began to wash them in the sink while the a few of the kids who were finished began to sing a little cleaning tune. “I should thank you for allowing me to join you on this visit, Vanessa. There is no need to give me words of thanks, this has been a pleasure.”

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline was about to put one of her own pancakes into her mouth when Duke Howard spoke <<“I should thank you for allowing me to join you on this visit, Vanessa. There is no need to give me words of thanks, this has been a pleasure.”>>

She blinked and her mouth hung open in absolute shock. She set the pancake down and a smile started to spread across her face. She then giggled lightly and her eyes began to sparkle. “I...I'm rather surprised to hear that, but I'm rather happy to hear it all the same. They seem to like you too.” she said as she motioned at some of the children who were talking among themselves. “You are welcome to stay for the day, since I was planning on it. We usually have several activities planned on days that I visit. Including....” she smirked and eyed the children. She then raised her voice, trying to call the attention of the children, “Your favorite game..... Rescue....” The children's' heads popped up out of their circle of discussion like meerkats appearing out of a hole.

Ethan, Martha and Thomas ran over jumping in excitement, “You mean it?! Really?!!!”

“Yes, now settle down. We can play after we check up on how all of your lessons are going. But we have to review our sword fighting first. Just give us a little time to eat, will ya?” she chuckled, finally digging into the food that they had prepared. The kids scurried back to their small group and a lively discussion began.

“Vanessa and I came up with the game when we were kids here. I was one of the first orphans that this place took in. That was, what, twelve years ago?” Eric asked, looking at Vanessa. All she did was nod as her mouth was full. “I guess I just never wanted to leave. I took over after the old caretaker died of old age. That was a few years ago though. The staff that works at Vanessa's home come here and help out too, so it's not just me. The place is funded by investments from her mother's estate and from a stipend she gets from her previous profession for “exceptional service to the crown”. We take in special kids here: those who have lost their parents from extremists, assassination or other political reasons. Hence why the place is to remain a secret. We protect the kids from anyone that may still want to hurt them. Many of the kids that came in with me ended up becoming knights or are working for the government now. So this place holds a special place in my heart and the hearts of those who know it even exists.” He sighed with a slightly sad smile, placing his hand on Rosaline's shoulder.

She looked up at him as she smiled and shook her head, “Don't go getting all sentimental on me now Eric. You know my father and I were happy to help everyone. Besides, you know I really did this for them.....” her voice trailed off and tears welled up in her eyes. She cleared her throat and stood up. “You done?” she asked him curtly.

“Yeah.... you okay?” He asked, looking a little confused.

“Yeah, I-I'm fine.” she shook her head and took his plate. She placed the plates in the sink and walked over to the children. “Alright, now we can go take a look at what all you've learned and then we can go outside.” She stated, a bit quieter than she had been speaking till now. The children got up and ran into the next room.

“Am I about to be in trouble again?” Eric asked.

“Probably, if they've been slacking off again.” She smiled and shook her head lightly at him. “Come on....” she motioned for both of them to follow the children.

Inside the room, was a large table with many chairs. Each chair was taken up by one of the children and in front of them were various books, paper and writing utensils. On the main wall, behind the head of the table, was a large painting. While Eric got the children settled Rosaline walked over to the painting and gently touched the frame. The painting was of two young girls, hugging each other, while looking at the observer, smiling. One was blonde with curly hair and the other brunette with straight hair. Both wore matching dresses with floral print. Rosaline sighed as she looked at the painting, but then noticed Louis. “This is a painting that my former tutor Robert made for me for my twelfth birthday. It's the same picture that I have in my locket, though I think he did far better justice to their memory. We opened this place a year to the day after their death with the money that my mother's estate had. The remainder of it is in investments that pay quite well, that continue to fund this place. We've been rather fortunate in that regard. I just.... I just wanted to give others the chance to have a life that they never got. Not a day goes by that I don't think about them and I miss them terribly. Sometimes it feels like I can still hear their laughter when I'm here with these children. I guess this is all just what I could think of doing to keep their memory alive.” she said with a pained look as she looked back at the painting.

**Louis**

Louis admired the fact that the orphanage was so well cared for and sponsored, no longer feeling the need to intervene with his own assistance knowing that it was wealthy enough to sustain the children who had such a terrible experience in their young lives. He suddenly appreciated the fact that it was a secret, protecting the small children from meeting the same fate as their parents had while he watched them quickly obey Rosaline and Eric, making their way to their seats and picking up their quills, ready to prove what they had learned. The duke watched as Rosaline lightly touched the painting of two little girls, making note to ask her about them once they had left the orphanage behind, as now did not seem the appropriate time to inquire of such a thing. As the children recited their arithmetic and read aloud at the age level books they had beside them Louis observed while Rosaline acknowledged her approval, though sometimes they would falter and she would cast Eric a teasing look of disappointment. Every so often, they would catch one another’s gaze and something about the look in the princess’s eyes caused him to glance away each time and instead took to walking about the room acting as if inspecting the children’s writing as they scribbled away while Eric recited poems for them to copy down. Once Rosaline was satisfied with their progress, she gave the word that they could now go outside where they would play their game of rescue, several of the kids retrieving swords made of harmless stiffened paper swords the children whooped and cheered as they went to the center of the garden, where there was a large clearing as if it were set up as a training field. As Eric raised his hand for silence, the children calmed and Rosaline went to the center of the field just before explaining the game to Louis.


	7. Malcomb

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline brought with her a box, inside of which were the props for the game. “Alright, last time we had a princess, so this time we're going to have a prince. I know we normally go with someone who is new, if we have one, but I don't think that I can run around and carry Louis.” She smiled sheepishly at the children and then laughed.

Thomas began to jump up and down, “Please me! Me!”

“Thomas, you were the prince last time we had one, you need to give others a chance.” Rosaline gently admonished Tomas, to which he just responded with a pout. He began to walk to the back of the gathering of children, continuing to look even more angry. Rosaline shook her head lightly before getting back to the task at hand. “Okay, how about Ethan?” Ethan smiled enthusiastically and walked up to stand next to Rosaline. “Now we need a captain of the guard. How about..... Martha?” Martha let out a shriek of delight as she too went and stood next to Rosaline. “Okay, last but not least, who do you guys want to play the bad guy this time? Me or Eric?”

A chorus of the name “Vanessa” was shouted. “Miss Vannie, you're more fun as the bad guy anyway. I think the mustache looks better on you than Eric.” Martha chimed in.

Rosaline turned red and started laughing rather loudly. “I'm not sure how I should take that Martha, but I'm glad you think I'm fun.” She started laughing again as she shook her head lightly and rolled her eyes. “Alright, I'll be the bad guy. Eric will enforce the rules and Louis will observe the first round till he gets the hang of everything. Rules.... 1. If someone hits you with their sword, you're down, unless you are playing the prince, bad guy, or captain of the guard. 2. Everyone who is not one of the three that I just mentioned is a normal guard and you will follow the orders of the captain of the guard. 3. The goal of the game is to A. Keep the bad guy from getting to the prince or princess, or B. To rescue the prince or princess from the bad guy's tower, which is that tree over there.” She says as she points to a large tree at the edge of the field. “3. You guys are encouraged to work together, but only two people at a time can engage the bad guy. 4. The prince or princess is encouraged to fight back when the bad guy attempts to carry them off, but if the bad guy taps your head, it means you're knocked out. Everyone got all that?” The children nodded enthusiastically. Thomas on the other hand started to wander off to the edge of the field, near the garden, as he seemed intent on staying out of the game if he couldn't play the part he wanted to.

Unbeknownst to Thomas, he was nearing a pair of dark eyes that had been silently observing the whole preparation for the game. Malcomb lie in wait, like a snake waiting for its prey. [Just a little closer little one, just a little closer....] he thought as he smirked devilishly.

“Alright, let's hand out the props...” Rosaline stated as she opened the box. She handed Ethan a crown, which he placed upon his head and beamed. She pulled out a long red cape, reminiscent of the one Captain Crawford wore, and tied it around Martha's neck. She then pulled out a very thick Dick Dastardly style fake mustache and turned red as she laughed. “The things I do for you kids...” she muttered as she was about to put the mustache on.

Meanwhile, as Rosaline was handing out the items, Thomas kept getting closer to Malcomb. Finally, as she was about to put on the mustache, Malcomb saw his chance and grabbed Thomas. Thomas let out a scream before Malcomb clapped his hand tightly over Thomas' mouth. Rosaline's stomach dropped and then heart caught in her throat. Malcomb came out of his hiding place in the garden and walked a little into the field, carrying a squirming Thomas. The man was about six feet tall, dressed in a black trench coat, with black pants and a dark green shirt. He had several daggers on a black belt and a sword on a second belt. His face was heavily scarred, with several slash scars that went diagonally across his face from the right to the left. A smaller scar was also on the right side of his face from the corner of his mouth to the middle of his cheek. His left eye was a cloudy white, and it was clear that he couldn't see out of it.

“At long last I've found this place. All I had to do was follow you and the Duke here early this morning. I've had spies in the palace following your every move ever since I found out that they chose you as princess Vanessa, or should I say Rosaline? I swore that I would end your family long ago, looks like I get the added bonus of taking down the country while I'm at it.” Malcomb sneered while he stared Rosaline down.

“You bastard, let Thomas go! Your quarrel is with me.” Rosaline dropped the prop and headed towards Malcomb, drawing her rapier along the way. “How many times do I have to fight you before you'll give up?” She looked at Eric momentarily and barked, “Eric get the kids out of here, I'll take care of him.”

“Feeling rather confident in your abilities still? Even though you are still the same size you were when you were twelve?” Malcomb mocked before laughing. Thomas continued to squirm, but Malcomb held tightly to him.

Eric wordlessly gathered the other children and then spoke in a low voice to Martha, “You are acting captain right now Martha, you know what to do. Go to the fireplace and pull on the lever. Please lead everyone to the other house and let them know what's going on.” Eric motioned for the kids to leave and they followed what he was asking. He then took off into a run to go get a sword to help Rosaline, but it was sitting in his room. He only hoped that he could get back in time to help her.

“Malcomb, let him go.... I won't ask you again. And how could you forget about my skills? Looks like you still bear the mark of the last time you underestimated me next to your mouth. Are you wanting a matching one on the other side?” She stared him down, raising her sword a bit higher as she continued to close the distance between them.

Malcomb waited till she was just out of striking distance, “You want him? Have him!” He yelled, before tossing Thomas as her sword. She quickly threw her sword to the ground to make sure that Thomas didn't get hit with it. While she was distracted with trying to avoid Thomas, Malcomb drew a dagger out of his belt. As Malcomb closed the distance between him and Rosaline, a small drop of yellow liquid fell from the dagger. Rosaline quickly moved to catch Thomas and then set him onto the ground. Not a second later, Malcomb grabbed her, turned her towards him, stared directly into her eyes and then plunged the dagger into her shoulder.

Rosaline let out a scream and then punched Malcomb across the face. Malcomb staggered back and glared at her. “Enjoy your death princess, it's not everyday that I unleash the Black Mamba on someone.” Malcomb chuckled and then ran off, leaving the dagger.

“Thomas get inside and join the other children.” She said grasping at her wound. Thomas did as he was instructed, and ran off towards the house. Eric had heard the scream and came running out of the house, sword in hand. He ran to her, eyes wide in shock and concern. She started to teeter and her breathing became labored, “Shit.... Eric listen to me while I can still talk. The dagger is poisoned with snake venom, thankfully he said which one. My uncle will have some antivenom at the house, but you have to get it fast. I've got a half an hour at most before it kills me. Tell him it's the Black Mamba and he'll know what you're talking about. Just hurry....” she grimaced and winced before being unable to stand any longer.

“Louis, please help her while I go get her uncle. It's not very far on horseback, but they don't know you. Maybe move her into the house? I.. I just...” He couldn't say another word before he caught her and helped her to the ground. He then gave Louis one last pleading look before he ran as fast as he could towards the horses and took off.

**Louis**

It had all happened so fast and as Louis was about to aide the princess against the man named Malcomb, it was already too late as the dagger plunged into her flesh. Quickly the duke instructed Thomas to go where the other children are as Rosaline told Eric exactly what to ask her uncle for once he arrived at his home. Louis did not hesitate as he lifted Rosaline’s slight frame into his arms, rushing into the orphanage and placing her on the nearest cushioned surface which happened to be a sofa. He had no idea where the children may have gone, having overheard a secret entrance to another house, but for some reason he knew they were safe, probably having done a drill of this sort for just such an occasion. His primary concern was Rosaline, as she silently struggled to remain conscious, “I am sorry, Your Highness, but I must expose the wound.” said Louis quietly as he lifted her tearing her tunic slightly further than what damage the dagger had done. He glanced at the table where he had set the blade, still dripping with a mixture of blood and venom, as he prompted the wound to bleed freely, hoping to at least get a portion of the poison out as she groaned and gasped in agony as he did so. Louis counted down the minutes as he waited for Eric’s return with Rosaline’s uncle. They had only twenty more minutes before she would be lost and she was already going in and out of wakefulness. The sound of galloping hooves approached the home, stopping suddenly in front of the door causing him to stiffen just in case these were enemies once again. The duke picked up the dagger that had been used on her and went to the door, prepared to fight, though knowing he was not nearly as good as a knight, he would die trying to protect the princess. As the door opened, he readied for an attack that would not come, as Eric and another man entered the orphanage, allowing him to relax his already tense muscles. “She is on the sofa, I did as much as I could but there are only a few minutes left to save her life.”

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline's breathing had become labored as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The color in her face had been lost and her body had begun to shake slightly as her wound continued to bleed openly. The door swung open with enough force to cause it to make a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it. A husky older man entered the room with Eric, concern etched across his face. He had the same blue eyes that Rosaline had, but his short hair was a milk chocolate brown. He carried with him a black bag that was commonly seen with doctors. The black boots that he wore echoed loudly across the floor before he stopped noticing the dagger that Louis held. He wore a blue long coat over black pants and a white shirt with a matching cravat.

He stopped abruptly upon seeing Louis brandish the dagger. <> He nodded and rushed over to her. Rather than focus on her wound, he opened his bag and pulled out several vials of a cloudy liquid. He used a syringe to administer the antivenom intravenously. While he was doing this Eric had begun to pace the room, as he was unable to sit still. “Eric if you keep doing that you'll ware groves into the floor...” her uncle admonished him. “She's going to be alright....” his voice trailed off as he continued to work.

Eric paid no mind to her uncle's request, “I can't help it Robert, you know how I feel about her...” Eric continued to pace and started running his hands through his hair as he tried to regulate his own breathing.

“Aye, I do know how you feel about her, yet you still haven't told her. I don't know what it is with people your age and waiting till the person they love is on their death bed, so to speak, to say anything...” He sighed and continued to work.

Her uncle Robert ended up administering two complete vials before checking her pulse and breathing. He sighed in relief as he found that her breathing had evened out and her pulse had strengthened. He gave a wry smile to both Eric and Louis before beginning to speak, “I don't know how long it will take her to wake up, but she's going to survive this. I can't say if there will be any long term damage or not, that will have to be determined when she wakes up. In the meantime, it would probably be a good idea to inform someone at the palace of what has happened and to move her to a bed so that she can try to recover a bit before we attempt to move her to a safer location.” He then began cleaning her wound and then bandaged it after he had gotten the bleeding to stop. “That ought to do it for now.” he stated after he had completed his work and looked at Louis.

He then shook his head lightly, “Pardon my manners, I am Robert du Guesclin, Rosaline's uncle. Her father was my elder brother. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but it is what it is.” He stated and bowed. He then noticed Eric and sighed loudly. “I said she's going to be fine son, so calm down.”

Eric then stopped pacing and looked Robert in the eyes, “You say that..... but are you sure?”

Looking slightly annoyed, he answered Eric, “Yes, I'm sure. I've treated quite a few of these kinds of wounds since you were a kid. The ones that end up dying are the ones I don't get to in time.” He then looked back at Louis, “I'm not as spry as I used to be, would you mind helping me get her to one of the empty rooms so that she can rest till we get things figured out?” He asked as he let out a heavy sigh.

**Louis**

He was so focused on Rosaline he barely heard Eric and Robert speaking, though he did overhear that the orphanage caretaker had a liking towards the princess, and he wondered if she didn’t feel the same from their earlier fun in the kitchen while they were preparing pancakes. A sudden emptiness filled him until he heard Rosaline’s uncle speaking to him, and he cleared his thoughts of such things. Louis scolded himself; he should not be feeling this way at the moment, and his thoughts returned to Rosaline’s safety and care once again as Eric went to check on the children. Carefully the duke lifted her unconscious body up, surprised at how light and frail she truly was beneath such a hardened shell. Robert led Louis to a room and gently he placed Rosaline upon the bed while her uncle closed the drapes, knowing her eyes would be very sensitive once she was awake from the anti-venom he had injected into her. Her breathing had already become regular and the duke was just beginning to feel the wave of relief rush over him, glad that she would recover with the encouragement from both Robert’s words and seeing her stabilize. Blood still oozed from the gash on her shoulder and now that the immediate threat on her life was under control, Robert exposed the wound a little more than Louis had and produced a suturing kit from his bag and began to sew her porcelain skin closed. “She’ll need to rest now, but you should probably stay at the bedside in case she wakes. I will go check on Eric and the children.” “When might she be able to return to the palace?” inquired Louis before he left the room entirely. “That will all depend on when Ros wakes and how she feels. She is a strong woman, and stubborn too. This will not keep her down for very long, so do not fret.” Said her uncle as he shut the door behind him. Sweat had begun to bead upon her brow and Louis used a nearby cloth and basin to cool her feverish skin. Remembering how Leo had so easily comforted her in the past, he sat upon the bed, quietly speaking to her periodically to reassure her and he noticed how when he did so, Rosaline seemed to calm slightly in her rest. It brought him a little bit of self-satisfaction that he too could ease her through a troubled sleep; perhaps it was the fact that they had become to know a little bit more about one another. He settled in and began to read a story from a nearby child’s book. All he could do now was wait for her to wake or one of the others to arrive in the small room.

**RosetheAngel**

After Robert had shut the door he hurried to the front entrance of the house. There were two servants there that he addressed curtly, “Let the others know to guard the back room. You should still be on high alert in case Malcomb or any of his men come back to try to finish what he started. However, do not disturb my neice, she needs to rest as of right now and I believe she's in good hands. Other members of the Order will be by soon to help you with this task.”

The two servants looked surprised, but made no note of opposition. Robert then quickly left and hopped onto the horse that he had ridden there. He took off as fast as the horse would allow towards the home that he had shared with Rosaline. When, at last he arrived, he was greeted by Eric and the children from the orphanage. He dismounted and stated to a sea of worried faces, “She's alright... Eric, let's get them all situated here. It's not safe for them to go back to the orphanage for now.” Eric nodded and ushered the children into the home.

Robert followed after them, but was stopped by a young woman. She was dressed in a simple blue dress with brown hair and green eyes. “Dad, how is she?” She asked as concern marked her features.

He started walking and she followed closely behind him. “She'll be fine Elizabeth. In the meantime, we're going to have quite a few little visitors, so please help with that. Additionally, I'll be calling the Order together.”

She stopped in her tracks and he turned to see what had caused this halt in their progression through the house. “You're calling the Order together? But that hasn't been done since Uncle Alexander died....” she replied with a grim expression as her voice trailed off.

“I know, but Malcomb's return warrants it. Get the servants together so I can start sending out messages. Then I'll return to tend to Rosaline.” He began to move through the house again towards his study.

Elizabeth followed, not content with what all her father had told her thus far, “And Rosaline? Where is she now and who is watching over her?” She questioned him sternly.

He sighed before replying to her, “She's in the back room at the orphanage where we normally put sick children. If the letter from Leo is to be believed, the one that I received yesterday evening, she's with Duke Louis Howard.”

Surprise crossed her face, “What on Earth would a duke be doing at our orphanage?”

“It would appear that your cousin invited him to see the place yesterday after a lengthy argument with him.” He paused and chuckled lightly, “During which she also expressed a desire to get to know him better and spend time with him no less.”

“You can't be serious?” She asked, disbelief marking her tone and features. He simply nodded as they reached his study at last. “You don't think that means anything do you?” She inquired.

“Hard to say my dear, but it very well may. Leo said that she had shown the man a peculiar amount of regard for just having met him. She even went as far as to offer to instruct him in the art of sword fighting.”

Her eyebrows shot up fast as lightning, “You can't be serious.” He started rummaging through a drawer in the large mahogany desk and nodded. “Then has she started to call him brother like all the others?” She inquired, her eyes alight with curiosity.

“Not to my or Leo's knowledge. In fact, she seems to get quite flustered and blushes when talking about him, according to Leo.” He added.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely and giggled, “My goodness. I never thought I'd live to see the day that my cousin actually showed any regard in that manner towards anyone. Can I meet him? What's he like?” She asked him excitedly.

“Elizabeth.... now is not the time for such things. As a member of the Order, your primary concern right now is helping me gather the other members in order to figure out how to take care of Malcomb and his men.” Having grown tired of his daughters questioning about matters that didn't seem all that important at the moment, he sighed and stopped looking through the desk. “Go get your brother, he should be around.” As he finished his statement he spotted what he was looking for at long last. He pulled out a gold ring with a rose insignia and placed it on his pinky finger, as it was the only finger it fit on.

Elizabeth watched in silence as he put the ring on his finger and then sighed. “I guess you're head of the order now...” her voice trailed off as she shifted uncomfortably. He nodded and closed the drawers that he had opened. He then took out some parchment and began writing at a furious speed. “Fine, I'll go get Andrew, but this conversation isn't over. I want to know everything about who this guy is.”

Robert made a shooing motion at his daughter as he continued to write. She left without a word. Awhile later she finally returned with her brother at her side.

“You asked for me?” Said the rather tall young man. Though he was only six months younger than Rosaline, and a full year behind his sister, he towered over both of them at six feet tall. His hazel eyes shone with concern as he brushed his deep brown hair out of his eyes. He was plainly dressed in a simple white shirt and brown riding pants with brown boots.

“Yes, I need you to deliver these to the Order members at the palace.” Robert said as he handed Andrew a stack of papers with three letters on top. “One of the letters is for Sir Alyn Crawford, another for Sir Leo Crawford and the last is for Sir Giles Christophe. Deliver those personally and tell them about the state of your cousin. I'm sure Eric apprised you of the situation?” He asked.

“He did when he came back to check on the children that arrived a little while ago. I'll see that these get to the people they are addressed to and then I'll bring anyone you asked for personally.” He declared and then set off on the task his father gave him.

Meanwhile.... back at the orphanage......

After awhile of having Louis comfort her intermittently Rosaline started to dream. She found herself in a void yet kept hearing Louis' voice. She reached out to get closer to it and to see if she feel anything around her. In the waking world, she stretched out her right hand and it came to rest on Louis' leg. As she did this she called out quietly, yet in a clearly audible voice, “Louis?....”

As she continued to dream, she found herself in the orphanage. Louis was seated in a chair in one of the large rooms and was reading a book aloud to the children. She smiled tenderly as she watched them interact and she leaned up against a wall in the room as she observed. Suddenly, the room grew much darker and a sense of dread overwhelmed her. She found herself paralyzed and unable to make a sound. In the waking world, she began to sweat and groan as he breathing became labored.

Her dream continued with Malcomb walking into the room, his boots echoing loudly across the wooden floor. The next thing she knew the children were all laying down in little crimson puddles. Try as she might, she still couldn't get herself to move. Louis stood up and Malcomb approached him as Malcomb drew a green dripping dagger. [No! Please... No...] was all she could think before her worst fear happened before her eyes. Malcomb plunged the dagger into Louis' abdomen.

Rosaline awoke and sat straight up, as she cried out in a horse and strangled scream, “Louis!” Her breathing became strangled gasps as several tears slid down each cheek. Her whole body shook as she closed her eyes and a pained look replaced the expression of absolute terror it had been just a few seconds earlier. Still panting, the initial shock of the night terror wore off and the pain of her wound flooded her senses. She moved her right hand to her wound and clutched her shirt near it as she groaned in pain. She opened her eyes and jumped a little as she noticed Louis sitting on the bed right next to her.

**Louis**

The princess had been in a disturbed sleep for more than an hour before she finally awoke with a start, seeing him on sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed was surely discomforting to her. Louis slowly reached out and wiped away the tears that had gathered and fallen down her cheeks.

“I am here, Vanessa. I have not left your side since the injury.” he said in a quiet voice, never forgetting to use the alternate name she had instructed him to do during their time at the orphanage, although the only ones there were the two of them.

Once she had recovered from the surprise of seeing him so close, he climbed off the bed carefully so as to not jostle the mattress to much and cause her additional pain.

“Your uncle came and gave you the anti-venom then sutured your wound closed. I am sure it is still stiff, however and you should get more rest until we are informed of when you may return to the palace.”

The duke had turned away, so that she wouldn’t see the redness creeping up his cheeks as he busied himself wringing out a cloth in a basin. Once he was satisfied with its dampness, he turned and handed it to Rosaline, who cleaned her face more thoroughly. Louis retrieved a sling and assisted her in adjusting it on her as Robert had instructed she wear it until it was nearly healed.

A moment later, the door burst opened without notice and Louis instinctively reached for the dagger that was on the nightstand, only stopping when he registered that it was Alyn and Leo walking through the door with Rosaline’s uncle close behind.

“Ross - er, Rose, are you alright?” asked Leo, rushing to the bedside and sitting next to the princess. She confirmed she was, though her shoulder was stiff, but at least she would recover.  
There was a tense feeling in the room, and Louis could sense there was a silent communication going on amongst them, albeit a short one as Robert finally spoke. “You should be alright to travel back to the palace when you feel ready to depart, Rosaline. But soon we should speak of things in a more secured place, as this orphanage’s safety has been compromised.” he said no more, only glancing at Louis, and the duke understood the meaning of the glance: don’t ask questions.

It had bothered Louis at the moment, not included on what the others knew. He wanted to protect Rosaline however he was able, and he wondered if he could do that if the enemy was unknown to him. Brushing his emotions aside as he had always in the past, Louis bowed to Rosaline, nodding at Leo and Alyn before opening the door.

“I should be getting back to the duchy, Your Highness. Alyn and Leo are more than capable of caring for you and making sure you return safely to the palace. I will make it a point to visit soon.”

As Louis exited the building, he noticed the area was surrounded by the Wysterian guard and the palace carriage sat empty, waiting to bring the princess home. Once he mounted his horse, he noticed the dagger was still in his possession and suddenly he felt the need to visit an old friend he cared nothing for. He urged the gelding into a canter and quickly made his way to a tavern, the favorite of a certain informant.

He knew Rosaline would certainly not be happy that he was doing his own investigation, but her safety was his priority and if that meant getting another lecture, Louis was willing to face the consequences.

The duke sat down across from Sid Arnault, who had not hidden the look of surprise that crossed his face. “What brings ya here, Louis? Wouldn’t take ya fer a tavern kinda guy.”

“I need you to look into where this dagger may have come from. Be careful, the tip is poisoned with a snake venom. And some guy named Malcomb, find out as much as you can.” he directed quietly so others would not overhear.

“This’ll cost ya, Louis.”

“Of course it will. Once you’ve gathered the information, come to the duchy, I’ll pay you then.” saying nothing more, Louis stood and left to return to his manor and wait.

**RosetheAngel**

Rosaline gasped slightly as Louis wiped away her tears. She didn't even know that she was crying, let alone as to the reason why; her dream momentarily forgotten. <<“I am here, Vanessa. I have not left your side since the injury.”>> His voice, though quiet, brought back the memory of her nightmare. She shivered and then closed her eyes briefly. Perhaps he thought he was the reason for her reaction, as he had stayed still till she had seemed to calm down.

They had sat in silence while she had calmed herself, though her still shaking hands betrayed her now calm looking exterior. <<“Your uncle came and gave you the anti-venom then sutured your wound closed. I am sure it is still stiff, however and you should get more rest until we are informed of when you may return to the palace.”>> She said nothing to this, as she had been through something just like this as a child, but now was not the time to mention this.

As Louis got up and turned away from her, Rosaline had reached for him, but thought better of it and returned her hand to her side. She sat confused by the emotions that had been stirring inside her. A desire that she had never felt before. She just.... wanted him to hold her.

Louis handing her a damp cloth brought her out of her daze and she cleaned her face with it as best as she could given her injury. The next thing she knew Louis was helping her put on a sling and she cringed at the pain as her shoulder throbbed.

As the door swung open Rosaline filled with fear, as she noticed Louis reach for the dagger that had caused her injury. However, as soon as she saw Alyn and Leo she sighed in relief. <<“Ross - er, Rose, are you alright?”>> She simply nodded. Then her eyes met Alyn's and sadness welled up inside her. She knew this look, the look of him blaming himself for what had happened. She looked over at Leo and he knew what she was signaling. She moved over and let Alyn sit right next to her.

Then she heard her Uncle's voice, << “You should be alright to travel back to the palace when you feel ready to depart, Rosaline. But soon we should speak of things in a more secured place, as this orphanage’s safety has been compromised.”>>

Louis then moved as if her was about to leave, and bowed to her. She wanted to ask him not to leave, but she knew what her uncle had meant with his words, so she booked no protest. Her only solace was that he promised to visit her soon. As soon as Louis left Alyn wrapped his arms around her gently and just grunted. He never needed to say anything to her, she knew what he meant. She let her head hit his chest softly, as tears streamed down her cheeks. After a few moments Alyn picked her up out of the bed and the four of them made their way to the carriage.

That evening, her uncle visited her at the palace to check on her and administer any additional treatments if necessary. However, her uncle was not alone. Joining him was Sid, Elizabeth, Eric, Leo and Alyn. She had her eyes closed but she was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. Her eyes opened slowly as this small party stepped into her room. A stern look overtook her features, as her eyes settled on a ring that her uncle was wearing.

“How are-” Her Uncle began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Rosaline's cold and low rumble of a voice.

“How dare you wear my father's ring. Have you presumptuously taken over the order as well? You know full well that a vote has to take place in order for that to happen.” Her blue eyes bore into him with an icy sharpness.

“It's not presumptive under emergency circumstances, and a vote did take place.” He responded in kind, with a stern voice and expression. Feeling the tension in the room everyone but Sid, shifted uncomfortably. Sid on the other hand broke out into a smirk.

“You can't have a vote without a proper representative of the previous head of the order, i.e. me. Therefore your vote is null and void. You know full well who my father had intended to take over after he would have stepped down.”

“Rosaline, will you get off your high horse and push aside your pride for once in your life! You are the Princess of Wysteria, you are in no position to be heading the order right now, especially in the state you are in.”

“To Hell with being the Princess! You really think someone like me is cut out to be a Princess? To smile and wave to the crowds? To curtsy and exchange pleasantries with those who care nothing for her? Do you honestly think that any man will want to marry someone like me? Huh? A woman who has killed people in battle. Who's body is marred by scars and sleep is tortured by a fiery past? Giles would be better off finding someone else who can play the part who can marry some stupid power hungry man than to stick with me.” She hadn't meant to, but in her anger, her hurt, she had revealed something that had pained her for quite a long time. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. She looked away from everyone and sighed softly as she tried to steady her breathing.

“Rosaline.... I understand that you want to go take care of the Malcomb issue, but right now we need you to focus on healing your injury and staying Princess. Giles picked you for a reason, I want to trust in that. And frankly, I think you're a little young to be despairing of ever finding love, regardless of your flaws.” Robert at last replied softly, in a kind and concerned voice.

She just shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. “What are all of you doing here anyway?”

Elizabeth chimed in, “Well, the order's most senior members needed to be gathered, so here we are. I know we are missing a few, but it was rather short notice. We just wanted to assure you that we did in fact vote for my dad, and that we are all dedicated to taking down Malcomb and his group, once and for all.”

“And I take it there's some kind of plan?” Rosaline asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Sid scoffed and smirked, “Yeah, o' course we've got a plan. What do you take us for, amateurs?” At his remarks, everyone in the room, even Rosaline cracked a small smile.


	8. Louis

**RosetheAngel**

Three days later, an unexpected guest arrived at Louis' mansion: Rosaline's uncle Robert. A maid let him into Louis' study, where he was working on matters for his Duchy. Robert bowed to Louis and then waited for the maid to leave before speaking.

“I imagine I'm not exactly the person you were expecting or hoping to see. I'll cut right to the chase, as I don't want to waste any of your time. Sid informed me that you hired him to look into Malcomb. I figured that you would want to hear everything directly from the source, instead of from him.” He then sat down in a chair on the other side of Louis' desk.

“I am now the head of an organization of like minded individuals who are dedicated to protecting Wysteria, and other countries from tyranny, injustice and all other forms of evil that can actively be fought against. The order is known as The Order of the Rose. It's where Rosaline gets her name from actually. Alexander, Rosaline's father headed the order before myself and it has been lead by members of our family for generations. Malcomb was a high ranking member in the Order, once upon a time. But Alexander noticed that certain things seemed off with him and some of his dealings, so he had our two best agents investigate him.

By the time we had figured out what he had been up to, it was too late. We found these agents dead, killed by the same kind of venom that Rosaline was just attacked with. Malcomb had been smuggling various goods in and out of the country and had started his own group using Order resources. Malcomb never cared what it took to get what he wanted, he just took it and killed anyone who got in his way. Malcomb has a vendetta against our family because we have tried and have at various times succeeded in stopping his plans, though we have never successfully captured him. He specialized in the manufacture of poisons, made from snake venom, which is why his group is known as the Venom Corps.

There's quite a bit of this that Rosaline isn't aware of as well, particularly where her mother is concerned. Malcomb had a chemist, who was his second in command. Rosaline's mother betrayed the Order and ran off with this man, named Glenn. He developed the highly potent mixtures that Malcomb still uses today as poison. After his and Rosaline's mother's deaths, Rosaline showed us where one of his labs was. Thankfully this lab contained his notes and I was able to create the anti-venom that I also still use to this day. Rosaline.... has never spoken about how she knew about this lab. All I know is that during the three months after her mother's death, she didn't speak at all. At some point during this her father took her back to Glenn's manor to try to get her to talk again, but she ended up showing him a secret entrance to the lab that he later showed me.

Two years later, we found that a spy of Malcomb's was inside the order and had told him about how we knew about his chemist's lab. Malcomb kidnapped Rosaline to try to get her to tell him what she knew, but she wound up escaping and giving him that scar he has on his cheek. He's been trying to get revenge on her ever since. The order continued to fight Malcomb up until Alexander's death. Alexander supposedly died of a mysterious illness, but the truth is that he died from an infection he contracted from a stab wound he received in a fight with Malcomb. Rosaline is also unaware of this.

After Alexander's death, the Order scattered, as neither Rosaline or myself had the heart to take up leading it in his absence. Unfortunately, in the three years since her father's death, it appears that Malcomb has rebuilt much of what the order dismantled, and is trying to finish what he started with her father.

Since you seem to have taken an interest in him, I was hoping that you might be interested in helping us. But.... before I extend any official offer of membership to you... there is something I should tell you. Something, I really should have told you a long time ago.” He paused and got up out of his seat. A pained look overtook his features and he paced briefly before seeming to have gathered his resolve again.

He took out a small folder, about the size of his hand on either side and opened it and set it in front of Louis. Inside was a painting of a family, a man, a woman and a small child, no more than three years of age. All three has blonde hair and blue eyes. At the bottom of the painting were the names, Charles, Vanessa and Louis.

“The two agents that I mentioned earlier.... were your parents. They were nobles from Stein who joined our cause shortly after Alexander took over. They were wonderful people. Charles had training in swordsmanship and Vanessa had training in medicine. Vanessa and I worked together quite often and Alexander and Charles worked together quite a bit as well. Unfortunately they died shortly before Rosaline was born, so she never got to meet them. After your parents' deaths you were taken to an orphanage till we could find a more suitable home for you. However, the Howards heard about your noble bloodline and decided to take you as their own. By the time we found out where you were it was impossible to get you our without exposing the Order and everything that had happened. Additionally, Duke Howard was not one to be trifled with. Alexander visited as often as he could manage, even bringing Rosaline along a few times when he checked up on you.

The reason we have a secret orphanage is because of Malcomb, to not only protect the children from him, but to also protect them from having anything like what happened to you, happen again. I...I am sorry that it took me so long to tell you all of this. I never felt safe to tell you about it while the Howards were alive, and after their passing, I could never seem to find the right time to tell you. Especially since we had never actually spoken. I imagine you have a lot of questions, so I'll stop there for now.” Robert once again sat down, with a pained look in his eyes as he met the gaze of Louis.

**Louis**

Louis stared down at the photograph laid on his desk before him. As he looked into the eyes of the images of Charles and Vanessa so many new emotions overtook him, and instead of recognizing his parents, they were complete strangers to him. He shifted his gaze from one to the other, trying to recall everything - anything - he could recall of them but nothing came to his memories. Blinking back tears of what he could describe as frustration and sorrow, Louis refused to let them fall in front of this man who had so casually uncovered his unknown past.

After a few moments of silence he remembered that Robert was waiting for any questions he may have of his past, or of his future. The Order seemed as if it meant well, but why such secrets? Anger suddenly welled up deep within him. Fueled by everything from his biological parents being part of this secret society to the Howards and finally most of those that surrounded him knew all about this Order. Leo, Alyn, even Sid knew about it and said nothing at all. And now the princess and this man sitting before him, who seemed not to understand how exactly this sudden information was affecting him. It seemed as if his entire life had been a lie, one after another, he was given false background on where exactly he had come from.

Of course, every time he had asked the Howards, whom he considered far from being adequate guardians, about the time before they had ‘adopted’ him, they would always strike him with a belt, stating that he needed to forget that period of his young childhood at the orphanage. It wasn’t until one of the servants slipped and accidentally told him they had in fact kidnapped him from his former home. Stolen for his beauty, indeed. The Howards knew very well that he was of noble blood apparently and that was all they were after. A pretty heir to run the duchy because they could not have children of their own.

He stood from his seated position at his desk and calmly walked over to the large floor to ceiling window. Without turning around, he spoke softly to Robert, dismissing him.

“I have no questions. And I must be given time to decide whether or not I may be willing - or able - to offer my meek assistance with the Order you say exists. It seems as though you have plenty of agents spread far and wide, so what help might I be?”

Slowly he turned, facing back at the man watching him with a studious expression. He seemed as if he was trying Louis to understand his past, but what could be believed at this point? What if he was feeding him lies only to get him to join this group that brings justice within Wysteria? Brings justice by putting the kingdoms own sovereign in jeopardy. Yes, he would indeed have to think severely of this matter.

“Again, I have no questions. I know to whom I can reach out to with an answer, however. But I assure you, whatever decision I come to, your secret guild of agents will forever remain a secret from me, Robert.”

Rosaline’s uncle opened his mouth, on the verge of possibly pleading with the duke, but suddenly clamped his lips shut, stood and bowed his goodbye before leaving the duke to his thoughts.

“I am in need of some fresh air…..” Louis muttered to himself as he grabbed his overcoat and hastily threw it over his shoulders.

The air was chilled with a sudden windstorm as a cold front was moving through the area and he hugged his coat closed around him while walking in the gardens. Several flowers had had their petals ripped from their buds from the fierce breeze and as he bent down to pick up a rose petal his thoughts turned to the princess. He had not asked Robert to report to him how Rosaline was doing after she returned to the palace, but he assumed he would have been informed if she was doing poorly immediately.

He spent the better part of an hour out in the weather, clearing weeds or leaves off of plants that normally a servant would be doing. If Harry and Rebecca Howard saw him doing this while they lived, it would have rewarded him with a beating, no doubt.

Louis glanced at the red petal he still held carefully in his hand, his thoughts always returning to a simple woman. Rosaline. Maybe she really needed his help after all, or what little he could provide. And perhaps he could put the deceit of the past behind him. His mind made up, Louis stood from his kneeling state with newfound determination as he made his way back towards the mansion.

Halfway through the gardens, he failed to see the dark figure watching him from the edge of his own property. The intruder prepared his one shot he had with his dart gun, mildly poisoned to simply put the duke to sleep, as ordered by his employer. Of course, the assassin preferred to kill, but he was getting paid far more to bring the noble to Malcolm alive. With a steady aim, and being the best within the league at the tricky weapon to master, he let the tiny feathered dart fly, embedding it deeply into the thigh of his target. The blonde haired duke collapsed instantly, giving the attacker an easy victim. His body quickly disappeared from sight, no witnesses around to even say which directed he may have taken Duke Louis Howard.

**RosetheAngel**

<> Louis had once again spoken to dismiss Robert, and he understood that now was not the time to push the issue. 

“Thank you, Your Grace. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” Robert stated briefly and then left, feeling uneasy about how the conversation had gone. [I suppose he just needs some space to fully process everything.] Robert mused as he left. 

……..

“Your Grace….. Louis….. can you hear me? Oh good, you’re waking up. I’m sorry I can’t really completely untie you or take the gag off, but I’ll do what I can to make you more comfortable while you are here. I’ve already sent word to the Order that you’re here.” Maurice whispered while looking around.

Louis was bound to a chair and gagged. Maurice loosened the ropes and gag so that they were no longer cutting into Louis. “I’m sorry that I can’t get you out of here right now, but I can’t risk the whole operation. I hope that you can understand.” He said while looking Louis directly in the eyes. The middle-aged man was thin and short with gray hair and green eyes. He wore simple clothes: a set of brown pants and boots, and a green shirt with a green overcoat. “Malcomb will be here soon to talk to you, I think. Try to endure it the best you can. He seems to enjoy getting a rise out of people, especially when they are in situations like yours. Though it looks like he’s already seen you, from the looks of it.” Maurice touched part of Louis’ hair, where a lock of it had been cut off. “Looks like he took a small amount of your hair to prove that he has you….” Maurice stood back up, looking regretful and concerned. 

The door opened to the small and bare room, as Malcomb strode in triumphantly. His black hair was brushed back, and his green eye were shining with satisfaction. Even his clouded eye seemed to exude a wicked kind of cheer. “Is he awake yet?” Malcomb addressed Maurice.

“Looks like it, though with that gag he won’t be able to answer you.” Maurice stepped to the side and sat down on a bench that was near the wall, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

Malcomb squat down to get eye level with Louis and began speaking, his voice softer but still full of venom. “You look just like him, Charles I mean. I knew as soon as I saw you that you were their child. I’m sure that Robert told you about them. From what my informant has told me he intended to tell you about your true past to get you to join the Order. Stupid man, though I suppose I can’t blame him, you are a rather powerful man in Wysteria. Your parents would be so proud to know you became a Duke, when all you were ever only supposed to ascend to be was a Count.” He laughed wryly, “How droll. Yet here you are now, near where your parents met their fate, and in such a similar fashion. But as you know, or rather soon will find out, no one gets in my way and lives. That bitch and the rest of her family have been the only exceptions. Ones that I intend to correct as soon as possible.” Anger flashed through his eye as he stood up. “He doesn’t actually need to be alive to make the exchange….. I suppose I could test Glenn’s final creation one last time to be sure it truly is as deadly as was previously demonstrated.” Malcomb then unsheathed a sword, that was dripping in a white cloudy liquid. 

“My lord, wouldn’t it be a better to use that on your true targets rather than him? My son was only able to make the limited quantity of poison that lives in your scabbard and on your blade.” Maurice pleaded. 

“I suppose you are right…..” Malcomb begrudgingly agreed, sheathing his sword again. “But mark my words, they will both die at the meeting. There is no antidote for this poison. Glenn never made one, so no one will be able to save her again.” Malcomb sneered. “Make sure he doesn’t escape Maurice. I’ll send someone for both of you when it’s time for the exchange.” Malcomb ordered and then left the room.

A wave of regret swept through Maurice. “If only I had been able to sabotage their work a little longer, they wouldn’t have that poison. I sincerely hope that no one else dies from that poison… it’s a rather horrible way to die. You swell up all over and then suffocate due to your airways closing.” Unable to look Louis in the eye, he then unbound and ungagged him. “As long as you stay in here you can make yourself a bit more comfortable. I can do that much for you at least. I’m sure that everyone in the Order will be able to figure out something as far as a rescue. If you find that you want to sleep, you can use the small bed here, but it’s not terribly comfortable. I just have to stay here with you till it’s time…” Maurice sighed, hoping that Louis wouldn’t be stupid and try to run out of here on his own. He sat back down on the bench and groaned softly. “Look, just don’t go getting any crazy ideas about the two of us trying to get you out of here early. We’re in Malcomb’s main compound and the place is crawling with heavily armed people. I can get you something to eat and drink if you like, and I can guarantee it won’t be poisoned, though I suppose if I were you I wouldn’t trust anything here anyway. It could be a few days before this “exchange” takes place and you’ll need your strength so I can get you out of that alive. Just know that I’m here to help you as much as I can.” 

…….

That evening, Rosaline was with Leo in her room, going over her lessons. Still tired and in pain, she looked every bit as bad as she felt. Her eyes were dark with bags beneath them. Any time she did sleep she kept having the same nightmare about Malcomb killing Louis. A knock at the door interrupted their lessons. Leo answered it and brought the letter to Rosaline.   
Rosaline reached out of it and opened it. Her eyes widened in horror and she gasped. The lock of Louis’ hair fell out of the letter onto the bedding. Rosaline’s hand began to shake as she finished reading. “Get my uncle. Malcomb has Duke Howard and he wants an exchange of hostages.” She spoke in a whisper, as it was all she could muster. 

Leo’s eyes went wide as he stood up. He bolted for the door right as another opened it. He stopped in his tracks as Robert entered. “Rosaline… we need to talk. I… what’s going on?” Robert stopped speaking noticing the looks on their faces. 

Rosaline, still sitting up in bed, stayed stunned, the only response from her being the sound of the letter’s paper rattling in her ever-shaking hand. Leo spoke for her, “Rosaline just received a letter, from Malcomb himself I presume, stating that he has Duke Howard hostage and that he wants to do an exchange. A lock of hair was with the letter.”

Robert sighed loudly as he shut the door, “Then it’s true. I received word from Maurice just now saying the same. Who does Malcomb want in exchange for Duke Howard?” Robert asked, looking at Rosaline. All Rosaline could do was set the letter down and point at her uncle. “ME?!” Robert’s eyes went wide in surprise and fear. “Why would he want me?” Rosaline picked up the letter and held it out for her uncle. 

Robert walked over and took the letter, quickly reading the contents. “How on earth did he know that I’m the new head of the Order? No… it can’t be…. Someone has betrayed us again?” His expression looked grim as he sat down on the bed next to Rosaline. 

Rosaline got up out of bed and marched towards the door, only to be stopped by Leo. “What are you doing Rose? You aren’t seriously thinking of going out there by yourself?”

Rosaline glared, “Yes… someone has to. I’m not going to sit idly by while some hide behind their secrets as others get hurt. Louis didn’t do anything to deserve this, and now his life is in danger because Malcomb has a vendetta against me. So, of course I’m going to go get him out.” She then turned to her uncle, “And since Maurice is in there, you know where they are, don’t you?” She stated and glared. Robert sighed and then nodded. “How can you know all this and have done nothing?!”

“Because we have been running an operation to get proof of everything so that we can get the lot of them arrested and kept in jail. I know it seems like inaction Rose, but this all started before your father died. I don’t intend on jeopardizing over three years of work for anyone.” Robert replied, still unable to meet her gaze.

“To hell with the operation! To hell with you and these stupid secrets! People are dying out there, have been dying, and will continue to die because of you sitting on your ass! I refuse to do the same!” She tried to go around Leo, but he just took hold of her.

“Rose, I understand that you’re upset, but you can’t go getting yourself killed over this.” Leo spoke softly, trying to talk some sense into her. She started shaking all over again, out of both anger and grief. 

“I just feel like my blood is boiling and that I’m going to go mad. I just can’t sit around and do nothing, Leo.” 

He sighed softly, “I know. We will make a plan on getting him out of there.” Leo and Rosaline then looked over at Robert, just in time to catch him nodding in agreement. 

…….

Two days later, Malcomb and his henchmen brought Louis to a clearing surrounded by trees by horse. They escorted Louis to the middle of the clearing just as the sun was rising. Malcomb’s men made Louis kneel into the dirt and then retreated to the cover of the trees behind them. Malcomb stood with his hand on Louis’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “One false move and I’ll gut you.” He snarled. His eye shone with anticipation for what he hoped would happen next. 

Rosaline, her uncle, Leo, Alyn and many more Order members hid in the trees, assessing the situation. Rosaline looked at her uncle and nodded, signaling that she was ready to begin the plan they had come up with. “I sear if this doesn’t work Leo, I’m gonna strangle you myself.” Rosaline whispered in a hiss.

Leo laughed softly, “Just go with it, you know how much Malcomb hates lovey dovey stuff.” He snickered quietly.

Rosaline rolled her eyes before coming out of the trees with Robert. She was no longer wearing a sling, though she should be. She breathed in doing her best to hide her pain, and gasped quietly as she saw Louis. She and Robert approached the two, cautiously assessing the situation. Rosaline’s eyes met Louis’s and she mouthed the words “Play along” slowly so that he would understand. 

Malcomb smirked triumphantly, “At long last Robert, here you are. And you brought the wench with you, how kind of you. Saves me the trouble of tracking her down to complete the job. Or was there some other reason she is here?”

“She’s here to collect the one she holds dearest, surely even you can understand such a thing? She’d like to make sure he’s alright before we get this over with.” Robert stated clearly glancing at Louis and then back at Malcomb. He wore a calm exterior, despite being nervous. 

Malcomb eyed Rosaline suspiciously, “I had no idea that Charles’s boy and she were involved.”

“It’s only natural considering how close their parents were. Don’t you think Malcomb?” Robert said as his expression softened. 

“Fine…. Make it quick.” Malcomb cocked his head to the side indicating to Rosaline that she could go ahead.

Rosaline’s face lit up as she rushed to Louis enveloping him in a strong hug, kissing his forehead. Then she kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, squeezing him tightly, her lips just a few inches from his ear. “I’m sorry for all this, just hold on. Shortly, a bird call will sound and I’ll cut you free. Make a break for the trees in front of you. There are people there waiting to get you out of here.” She whispered. She pulled away and brushed his hair away, running her hand down the side of his face. She looked into his eyes, hoping to find understanding. 

As she was doing all this, Malcomb sighed and rolled his eyes before turning away from them. “Disgusting, the lot of you.” He uttered. The Order members had begun moving, to circle the area that they knew Malcomb and his men were waiting. After a few more tense moments, Malcomb spoke again, “That’s enough.”

Rosaline stayed where she was despite Malcomb’s voice. Malcomb drew his sword and stared down Robert, “No matter, I have what I came for. I hope you are prepared to meet your maker Robert.” Malcomb raised his sword to signal his own men and then a bird call rang out. Malcomb’s expression changed to one of confusion as he eyed Robert. 

Rosaline flicked her right wrist, pulling a dagger out of her sleeve. She quickly cut the ropes that bound Louis. She pulled away from him and shouted, “Go!” Men came rushing out of both sides of clearing. Rosaline dropped the dagger she had and took off towards Alyn, who was rushing at her holding two swords. 

Robert on the other hand stared down Malcomb. He too flicked both his wrists, which dropped two long daggers out of the sleeves of his shirt into his hands. “Need to make this a fair fight right Malcomb?” He smirked before the two of the clashed. Robert blocked each blow expertly with both daggers as the sound of metal singing rang out. 

As Rosaline reached Alyn, he tossed her a rapier, which she caught with her right hand. She groaned a little as her left shoulder ached, but she put that behind her and turned to join her uncle. As she turned around, she just caught glimpse of Robert being unarmed, his daggers skittering across the ground in opposite directions. Her eyes went wide as she started to run towards them, time seemingly slowing down as her leg muscles screamed to get her there as fast as she could muster. 

Alyn had already taken off to join the other men in rounding up Malcomb’s men, and did not see what happened next. Malcomb stabbed Robert in each shoulder and then cut across his chest. Letting out a howl of a scream, Robert stood his ground, only to start to feel numb as the poison on Malcomb’s blade started its work. 

Rage coursed through Rosaline as she got within range of Malcomb. “How many times do I have to kill you little one?” He growled as their swords met. This time, she had no distractions, this time, she wouldn’t fail. “This blade is poisoned with Gelnn’s final poison, the most potent that I’ve ever seen. Your uncle has no hope of survival, and neither do you.” He laughed maniacally. 

“His final poison?” She asked as an old memory flitted through her mind. Her eyes lit up as she remembered, a faint smile marking her otherwise dark expression. Then she lashed out with her blade, faster than she ever had, for which her namesake was given. He tried to block, but she was too fast, her blade marring the left and right cheek. He stood stunned before his expression turned almost demonic. 

“He should have killed you when he got the chance. I tried convincing him, but he still wanted to test things out on you.” He looked into her eyes, hoping that she would be disoriented by his words. She blinked slowly, painfully, as the sounds of screams came into her consciousness from that night, so long ago. Malcomb saw his chance and took it. She tried to block, but instead caused his blade to hit her left arm instead of her neck. The cut was deep, and she grimaced. He withdrew his sword smiling in satisfaction. “Thus, ends your dynasty. I’ll come back for the rest of your family after your funeral.”

“You think this is over? It won’t be till I have you at the gallows Malcomb.” She moved through the pain and struck him with her sword across his chest, leaving a deep gash. He let out a yell and a much smaller man came rushing out. Rosaline could already feel the numbing effects taking over, her legs tingling. 

This smaller man grabbed onto Malcomb and dragged him away, much to his dismay. “Malcomb, the poison will do its job, we can’t have you dying here.” They both ran off, out of the clearing as Malcomb’s men made a small gap in the fighting for them to get away. 

By the time Malcomb and the other man had run off, the other order members had begun rounding up the Venom Corps members, tackling them to the ground and tying them up. Leo was the first to notice something was wrong with Rosaline and her Uncle. Robert had collapsed onto the ground, bleeding heavily and unable to move. Leo rushed over to them both, a grim expression marring his face. “Please tell me there’s an antidote for this.” He begged, looking at both Rosaline and Robert. Robert was only able to groan. Rosaline was leaning up against her sword, which she had dug into the ground. 

“There is, it just isn’t made. We would have to find HIS lab and get his notes…. Don’t worry too much Leo, this poison doesn’t kill, it just paralyzes. I have a slight resistance to it, so I won’t be as bad off as Robert. I can only feel the numbing in my legs now, so I’ll probably just be unable to walk.” She said before she hit the ground. “Just get us out of here and we can figure that out later. Where’s Duke Howard? Is he Alright?” She asked, concerned.

**Louis**

Slowly he opened his eyes, his head pounding in pain, the worst he had ever felt yet. Even as a child with the abuse he received by the hands of his parents and instructors never brought quite this much discomfort. The last thing he remembered was walking towards the manor, his mind made up to assist the Order with their needs when he felt a sharp sting in his back. Poison. Immediately his mind went to Malcomb, and he wondered why the man wonder seek to take him as a prisoner.

A voice came from the darkness, the sound of it making him wince as if they were screaming at him when in fact the man was only speaking in a mere whisper. Vaguely he heard the words spoken, trying to focus a little better on his surroundings as his bounds and gag were loosened slightly, the gag releasing making his head pound just a small bit less, enough to concentrate on who was speaking to him.

He had introduced himself as Maurice, an undercover man within the Order and was going to help him escape somehow. The door screeched open and Louis grunted in agony at the sound, squeezing his eyes shut, which did not help with the discomfort at all. Carefully he reopened them to see Malcomb squatting down before him, a most vile smirk across his features and Louis had the thought to attempt to kick out at the man. He thought the better of it, with his pain surely he would be quickly subdued by him and Maurice, whom he was unsure if he could trust just yet. There could be spies anywhere, and perhaps he was just another pawn for Malcomb to secretly dig for information.

Quietly, obediently, he listened to the other man’s words, knowing that surely Malcomb could feel the hatred Louis held for him. Tied up the way he was, he made no attempt to fight, fear of any strenuous motions would make his terrible headache even worse. A moment later, the smooth sound of the sword sliding out of its sheath at his hip made Louis scowl even further, a milky substance dripping from it. The look in the crazy man’s eye told him that this would be his death, and Louis was fully prepared, though he wished only to speak to Rosaline once more. To tell her how much she meant to him. Slowly he closed his eyes, hoping that perhaps she already knew, when he heard Maurice warn Malcomb he should not waste the venom on him, but to save it for his real victims.

Once Malcomb had left, Maurice unbound the duke, his voice full of remorse at not being able to stop the production of the latest poison, and Louis began to feel as if he truly was what he claimed to be; a member of the Order. With his head still throbbing, he could barely comprehend what he was saying. Something about eating? Not eating? He was not sure, but with the way he felt, food and drink was the last thing on his mind, for fear of losing the contents of his stomach should he try to eat anything.

The following day Maurice visited long enough to bring a small bowl of food and a glass of water, though Louis still had no appetite for it, he forced himself to at least drink, knowing he must remain hydrated. Food he could go without for at least a few days, but he knew that should it be more than that before he was to be brought and exchanged, he would need to eat something. To his relief, the next day he was taken from the room and brought to a clearing within a forest. He was dirty and a little weak from the days without any food, but he could manage to get through whatever would happen next, though his head still ached from the poisonous dart. He was shoved to his knees, not helping his head any, and Malcomb growled at him to stay where he was. He watched as Rosaline and Robert came from the trees, not missing the silent words spoken from her lips. Play along? Sure, he could do that, but what exactly –

Suddenly she had her arms wrapped around him and he felt her warmth. Enjoying her touch, he nearly closed his eyes, forgetting they were in danger until he heard her whispered words. Suddenly the bird call she had warned him about sounded and his wrists were freed, Rosaline yelling at him to flee. And he almost did flee to safety, his feet feeling quite heavy as he moved along, until he saw a member of the Order fall to one of Malcomb’s men. He knew then that they needed all the help they could get and he ripped the sword from the dead man, facing his killer.

Remembering his training, Louis fought alongside the others, his blade biting into the flesh of his foes, a feeling that made him sick to his stomach, but necessary for him to protect those he cared about. Never had he raised a weapon to kill a person, every time prior had always only been in practice. As he killed one man, another seemed to take his place, and he faced his hardest opponent yet. They each had landed blows, both with the sword, small scratches and cuts covering each of them, and with punches wherever they may land. Louis took a fist to his face, sending him to the ground and just before he was impaled he kicked out, knocking the other man on his sword, a fatal wound to his gut.

A moment later, The members of Venom Corp were being tied and set in a corner of the clearing, the Order having only lost a few of its members, one of which Louis held the sword to. He saw Malcomb and another man running into the trees, but his immediate concern was Rosaline. She had been struck again by the poisonous blade, but to his relief he overheard her say that she was slightly immune to the poison, but Robert did not look well at all.

He heard he inquire to his whereabouts and he stepped forward, kneeling beside where she had fallen. “I am here, Your Highness.” though he was covered in blood, cuts and bruises, he was alive, and so was Rosaline. “And you obviously can not walk.”

Members of the order brought forth a few horses, and Louis mounted one, motioning for Rosaline to be lifted up to him. Although weak and in pain, he would not rest until they were safely back in the palace. Getting a head start, Louis rode with Rosaline, Leo rode double with Robert, the four of them left the clearing behind, the Order caring for the remainder of the casualties.

**RosetheAngel**

<< I am here, Your Highness>> She heard his voice ring out amongst the confusion of the battle field and pain she was feeling. She turned her head towards his voice and she gasped as she saw that he was covered in blood and had several cuts and bruises. He was right next to her, kneeling on the ground where she was struggling to hang on to her sword in the ground. She let out a sigh of relief as it finally hit her that he was alive and was no longer Malcomb’s captive.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” was all she could manage to say before horses were brought to them. What would Elizabeth say when they returned in this state? Or for that matter, how were they going to make the antidote, when she knew for certain that Glenn had never given the recipe to Malcomb. Perhaps she could remember it, like she had all the others, though this recipe she had only seen once on the day before her mother and sisters had died. She winced at the thought of what all that could mean, what it portended to. Leo lifted her up to the horse that Louis was riding, brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts.

Leo and the other Order members got Robert onto the horse as she and Louis took off. As they rode, she felt every bump and jostle of the horse, as she was losing control of quite a few of her muscles. Her legs now had begun to go completely numb along with the site of her wound. The one thing that she didn’t mind about this whole experience was how close Louis was to her. She leaned into him to steady herself so that she didn’t fall off the horse. She held onto his arm with her hands firmly. Her heart beat had become erratic, though she wasn’t sure if it was due to the poison or her current closeness to him. She didn’t seem to care either way though.


	9. The Antidote

**RosetheAngel**

By the time they had all arrived at the palace, guards and Order members had gathered outside, anxiously awaiting any news of what had transpired. As Leo and Robert were assisted off their horse by several members, a young woman rushed towards Robert shouting “Dad!” Elizabeth was shaking as she examined her father. She then looked up at Rosaline, with a pleading look in her deep green eyes. “Please tell me we have time… Which antidote do I need to give him?”

Rosaline blinked slowly and then looked away from her cousin, “We have time… but to my knowledge we don’t have the antidote. This shouldn’t kill him, or myself… but it could cause irrevocable harm if in either of our systems for too long. I… honestly don’t know what the long term effects are without an antidote. We should search through Glenn’s notes as soon as we can to see if he had the antidote written down. But, first I think you should get your father stabilized. I… I’m sorry Liz….”

Elizabeth grimaced at Rosaline’s reply. “It’s… not your fault. I’m just glad he’s not dead. And you’re injured too. How did everything else go? Please tell me that we got him?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“I’m afraid not as far as I know. Things happened rather fast, but I imagine that we have a few men to bury. Maurice should know how things look better than I do. I’m sure he’ll be along shortly. I just…. I just need to be able to think for a bit Liz…” Rosaline’s voice had gotten weaker as she had spoken, as she started to look pale. 

Elizabeth motioned for some of the men to help Rosaline down from the horse. They tried to have her stand, but she could no longer support her own weight. Leo approached and took Rosaline up into his arms, “I’ve got her. I’ll rush her to the infirmary, just take care of Robert now.”

Rosaline groaned but didn’t struggle with Leo. She looked at Louis briefly, a regretful look in her eyes. “Duke Howard, please stay at the palace while we get things sorted out. You are welcome to anything you need while you are here, and until Malcomb is caught, you will have guards around you at all times. I… can’t bare to think of you being kidnapped again. Just, go to the infirmary for your wounds as soon as you can.” She instructed, though her voice continued to get weaker and she had started to shake. She nodded at Leo and he took off with her, running into the palace to get her help. 

“Leo…I…. please… I don’t want to do this…” Rosaline spoke weakly as Leo ran with her.

“What are you talking about? Just hang on. I thought you said that you were partially immune to this poison… please don’t be wrong about that, Rose.” Leo pleaded with her.

She wore a pained expression and shook her head, as her shaking continued to get worse. She knew what was going to have to happen to get her and her uncle well, but she had sworn to herself long ago that she would never reveal where the last of Glenn’s labs was. She dreaded going back there, especially considering everything that had happened during the five years that it was in operation. 

As Rosaline and Leo entered the infirmary, Rosaline had started to hyperventilate and her expression had changed to one of absolute terror. Leo’s eyes widened in response to her shift in expression and a look of concern crossed his face. He brought her to one of the beds in the infirmary and set her down gently. At that moment, she felt the room start to spin and quickly lost consciousness right after uttering an alarmed “Leo…”

While she remained unconscious, one of the infirmary doctors disinfected her wound and stitched it back up. Robert was also moved to the infirmary and was stabilized to the point where he could talk in short spurts, though he was now unable to move very much at all. 

…….

Several hours later Rosaline awoke to see several faces around her on the infirmary: Leo, Alyn, Elizabeth, Louis and Maurice. Maurice was at the foot of the bed, with a large red tome resting at the end of the bed. She groaned and tried to adjust herself but found that she couldn’t feel her legs at all. Leo and Alyn helped her sit up so that she could speak to everyone present. Maurice pressed his lips together and took in a deep breath before speaking, “Rosaline, how are you feeling?”

Her eyes skittered around the room at the question, refusing to meet his gaze. “I can’t feel my legs… I-I don’t think it’s spreading any further at the moment. How’s my uncle?” She asked, her voice full of trepidation.

“He’s stabilized and talks in short spurts here and there. We need to get him an antidote as quickly as possible. Now, I’ve assembled all the notes that I could find from your step father, here in this book. Is there anything you can tell me about them that I don’t already know?” He replied as he took the book and set it on her lap, forcing her to look at the book.

She started to shake and shift uncomfortably, “Straight to the point as always…” She paused and looked at the cover of the book, as a pained look crossed her face. “I’ve never spoken about this to anyone Maurice…. I had intended to keep all of this to my grave… so please understand….”

“We don’t have time for that Rosaline.” Maurice replied curtly. The tension in the room was palpable.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes before she began speaking in a quiet tone, “You can’t read all of his notes, can you?”

“No… there still seems to be one part of his code that we were never able to break. Don’t tell me… have you been able to read this all this time?” His voice at first was despondent but then flared with anger as he started to piece things together. She looked away and nodded as she bit her lip. “The truth Rosaline…. All of it…. Now….” His voice had grown low and was shaking with anger.

She scoffed, “This Order has never really been about the truth Maurice, so don’t patronize me with false ideals of what we all have supposedly stood for when you know damn well that everyone has lied to me all these years about my father’s death, among many other things.” 

His eyes went wide with shock and several gasps could be heard around the room. “Who told you?” He asked in a contrastingly quiet voice. 

“My father told me what had happened on his death bed himself. That he had run into Malcomb, but that his would had become infected, and not the “mysterious illness” bull shit that you and Robert were spouting. But, that’s not really important at the moment, now is it?” She looked away again and sighed. “The truth… is, well, let’s start with Glenn himself. Glenn was planning on betraying Malcomb and had developed a whole series of new poisons that aren’t snake venom based that he had planned on using on anyone who opposed his coup. He had kidnapped several of Malcomb’s men over the years and had used them as test subjects for these poisons. Anything that they had ended up surviving….” 

Her voice broke up at this point and her hands began shaking noticeably. Her expression darkened, and she swallowed hard before continuing, “He would try them out on me. The scars from the needles are very faint now, but they weren’t when I emerged from the flames that night they all died. The scars on my back however, though some of them are from battles, most are not, but are rather from what I endured as punishments for defying my step father. I think the combination of the stress of that night with everything I had been exposed to over the years while living there is what caused my hair to turn white and then all fall out two weeks later.” She paused again and looked at Alyn and Leo, “Which is why you two and everyone else at the knight academy thought I was a boy when my father first brought me there. I just ended up keeping my hair rather short till it was discovered that I was actually a girl when I was 15. My father had me shipped off to France after a short stint of trying to turn me into a lady. At least there I was able to complete my training due to my family connections in the country.

As for your question Maurice…. I learned how to read Glenn’s codes because I memorized his codecs that he left lying around in his labs. I also memorized every one of his antidote and poison recipes, well, all except the last one. I had only found the recipe for it the day before the murders. I don’t know if I’ll be able to remember it. But… the truth is that Robert isn’t the brilliant doctor that everyone has been led to believe. When Malcomb had first poisoned one of our Order members, after the fire, I visited my uncle with my father. I found Robert’s notes on the poison and I wrote in them the antidote recipe. Neither of us ever said anything to the other about it, but he caught on pretty quickly as to what was actually going on. Robert would then visit my father under the pretense of having business with him and leave one of his notebooks around where I was training or some other obvious place. I would know that he needed my help then and I would fill in what he needed.

Lastly, Glenn had two labs on his property. One was in a hidden passage in a church, which I showed my father when I was younger. The other, his main lab, was underneath the home that we all lived in. Though the estate burned to the ground then, I know that his lab survived. I vowed that night to never expose its location to anyone and to take the information held within to the grave. But it looks like if I can’t remember this recipe, I’ll have to break that vow.” She at last had come to the end of what she was going to say. 

The room sat in a stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then a weak voice spoke up from across the room, “She’s telling the truth Maurice. I never developed any of those antidotes…” Robert spoke only briefly, but his words had the impact that they needed to. 

Maurice blinked in shock and then sat down on the edge of the bed. “I…I had no idea. Please try to remember. If you can’t I’m sure that we can send some men to the ruins of your old home to get what we need.” He spoke softly and then looked at her regretfully.

She shook her head, “It’s not that simple Maurice. His lab is full of traps that are easily triggered if you had never been there before. I don’t want anyone else to lose their lives because of him… It’s been thirteen years since I was last there…. I don’t think that we have much of an option in this…” She grimaced and started breathing faster as the shaking of her hands became even more pronounced. She closed her eyes and searched her memories, but all she found were flames and screams. She shook her head again and winced. “I think it’s no use, we’ll have to go there and get the recipe directly. I’m just… going to need help getting there and getting through even being there again.” 

She looked around the room and her gaze settled on Louis, “Duke Howard, forgive me for asking such a thing of you. But… please… would you come with us? I need a friend there with me.”

**Louis**

The entire ride back to the palace, Louis could feel Rosaline losing more and more control over herself. Holding her closer than ever before, he could feel their heart beats racing, matching the galloping tempo of the hoofbeats as the gelding they rode flew as fast as he could towards their destination, as if the mount knew he carried the most important being in Wysteria.

Louis forgot about those who followed him until they had halted their horses in the stable yard of the palace and the duke carefully eased the princess down into Leo’s waiting arms. He watched as she was carried into the doors, all while worrying more about him than her own well-being. He rested his forehead against the horses sweat-lathered neck and gave him a quick pat in thanks for his bravery and speed before motioning the stable boy to come and cool the still excited mount.

Small cuts and bruises were the only injuries that he had fortunately acquired during the forest battle and instead of following them to the infirmary as Rosaline had instructed, he instead made his way to his usual guest suite where he stayed while in the palace. Eager to return to Rosaline’s side, he quickly bathed and dressed in clean clothing and made his way to the sickroom, where he still slept, though it looked as if it were a troubling rest.

Finally her eyes opened slightly and she was reassured Robert was alright. Louis listened silently, wishing that he could end the constant questioning that was being thrown at Rosaline, but he knew that these questions must be answered. He wished to comfort her, hearing the pain in her voice as she explained the pain of her past. The fact that somebody could even think of doing such horrible things to another human being was sickening to him and his heart hurt all the more as he remembered his own terrible past.

The thing she said that truly shocked him was fact that they must depart to this hidden lab, and quickly. With him, the newest member of this Order that he was not sure he understood yet. Let alone the fact that she should not be traveling in her condition. He opened his mouth to protest, but thought the better of it. She was the only one who knew where this hidden lab was and how to avoid these traps within it. And he feared her condition would only worsen should they not leave immediately to locate the antidotes.

“It would be an honor to assist in whatever way I am capable, Your Highness. Though I fear I have not nearly as much skill as others, if it is only to support you then so be it.”

A chair with large wheels attached to it was brought forth, Leo and a nurse aided Rosaline into it as a carriage was prepared for their journey to the demolished home a short distance away. Louis climbed into the covered vehicle first, motioning them to lift the paralysed princess up to him and he delicately sat her beside him. This was one of the more plush carriages, knowing that she could not possibly travel in a simpler one in her condition, Giles had arranged for the larger overnight carriage to be readied that had a big, single cushioned sofa within it. Riding beside the carriage was a calvary of knights, Alyn and Leo on either side at the open windows.

“You said this venom was not of serpent, Your Highness. What else could be used besides snake venom and perhaps a few deadly plants? I know of several, but they mostly grow in very distant lands from ours. Though I suppose if one was desperate enough to formulate such a horrible thing, they would travel halfway across the world for a rare plant.”

**RosetheAngel**

The ordeal she had been through in the last few days was finally starting to show its ware on her. After Louis had indicated that he would go with her, she fell silent. Her eyes had sunk in from her exhaustion, her wounds, and the poison. The pain she was in was something that she had just decided to ignore, though she kept her hands clenched to help distract herself, her knuckles white from how hard she was holding her hands shut. 

Seeing the wheelchair brought for her made her all the more aware of her own state, and how serious this all was. She booked no protest as she was wheeled to a waiting carriage and was lifted inside. The only comfort she took in this was that the carriage had been made to accommodate her condition and the fact that Louis was there. Why did she want him there? She already had Alyn and Leo. They were all she had ever needed or wanted before, maybe at times her cousin, but for some reason now, she again found herself just wanting to be near the Duke. 

As the carriage took off her thoughts wandered to the thing she had been dreading. Her old “home”. It never really was a home, more like a prison. She had always thought that her step father had kept her alive, not only to use as a test subject, but also because he had trained her to take care of the more exotic creatures that he kept to make his new poisons. Old memories of her childhood flitted through her mind, as the pain of her past overwhelmed her. She sat in silence, using every ounce of her strength to not break into a million pieces then and there. 

Louis’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. He had asked a question about this poison. Why? She slowly turned her head and met his gaze. Her voice was flat as she replied to his inquiry, in a factual emotionless statement, “The basis of the poison I am currently under the effect of comes from a wasp that paralyzes and eats tarantulas alive. It took him some time to make it properly effective against humans, and even more time to make a proper antidote. The wasp, once it has stung its prey, never intends its prey to ever escape. The antidote is an issue itself, as it is also like a poison, though one can eventually heal from it, and it’s excruciatingly painful….” Her voice trailed off. She paused before finishing her answer, “He kept spiders, wasps, bees, other reptiles and various plants from all over the world in his lab. He was quite a wealthy man, as he came from a rather well-endowed family. Securing the things he needed to experiment with was never an issue for him. He trained me to take care of the creatures that he kept for his poison making, which is likely the only reason, other than my ability to fight with a sword, that I even sit before you now.” 

At the end of her reply Leo rapped upon the side of the carriage, “We are almost there Rose….”

She looked up at Leo and her expression fell. She started shaking, despite her best efforts to not show how she was feeling. Her breaths became more rapid as she looked down the floor of the carriage. After a few moments, she couldn’t take it anymore and she turned to Louis. In a hoarse whisper all she could muster was, “Forgive me”, before she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest, as she trembled and noticeably shook. Tears began to fall from her, uncontrollably, as all that was left of her strength to keep herself together left her. She grasped at his jacket, balling up small portions of in into each of her hands. 

After several minutes of this, the carriage began to slow. She took notice of this and did her best to stop crying. She pulled away from Louis, looking pale with reddened eyes, though she refused to meet his gaze. The carriage came to a stop, and it was as if time stood still for a moment. The carriage door opened, revealing Alyn. Rosaline looked at him and as their eyes met his eyes widened. He started to speak, but she cut him off. “Alyn, we’ll take point. If a trap goes off your armor should protect you. Louis, please follow a good distance behind. Unfortunately, you’ll have to carry me, as I can’t feel my legs any longer. I’m sorry Alyn.” Again, she spoke in an emotionless voice, and it was barely audible in volume. 

Alyn nodded and picked her up out of the carriage. She grasped at his long cape and wrapped it around herself, as she rested her head against his chest plate. Alyn sighed and then scowled, as he knew all too well how difficult it was to return to the place where one’s family perished. After a few moments of keeping her eyes shut, she opened them and surveyed the remains of her step-father’s manor. Grass had grown over most of the foundations of the buildings, thought large charred beams still stood, a testament to the fire that has engulfed the place. The steps to the main house were still visible, thought they were grey instead of the pristine white they used to be. The ash had left its mark on the steps, just as the events that had taken place there, made on her psyche. Large pieces of wall could be seen in remnants of the kitchen and a large parlor. The chimney still stood, marking the living room they used to sit in during the evenings.

She extended her arm and pointed in the direction of the chimney, signaling to Alyn which way he was supposed to go. Her hand moved as he continued, showing him each direction he was to take as he began moving through the ruins. She took him through the house, as if it still stood intact. She took him through each room, till at last they came to a small pillar, no more than two feet high. She stopped him and pointed to the small pillar. “That’s it. I took off the rest of the mechanism, so we’ll have to find it. I think I put it in the chimney in the other building…” She looked around and pointed to another chimney in a nearby building. “There. It should be over there.” He walked over with her and then set her down in front of the chimney. He looked in the remnants of the fireplace and found a larger pillar section inside. “That goes over the other section. They interlock to form a mechanism that opens the trap door into the lab.” His eyes went wide as he listened to her. He inspected the item, but he couldn’t seem to figure out how it worked. She smiled wryly at him and then sighed. “I know how it works, just bring it over there.”

He handed the object to one of the other knights and then picked her back up. They both made their way to the small pillar that still stood. She motioned for the knight to hand the second pillar object to her. Alyn held her up as she manipulated the object, turning it upside down and then placed it upon the other pillar. The top part slid up through and then locked as they slid into each other. Once the bottom touched the ground, she lifted up the top, which opened to display a lever that had previously not been present. “Please clear off the area here of all the dirt, as I don’t think the door will open with everything on top of it. Additionally, once it’s open, any creature that you encounter inside may be poisonous, so watch yourself.” Alyn motioned to the knights and they got to work clearing the area. 

After the area was cleared of debris, a large metal trap door could be seen. Rosaline flipped the switch and the gears started to turn, producing a bit of a scraping sound. The door slowly slid into the ground, revealing stairs that went deep into the darkness. Then, a popping sound could be heard, and light appeared further down the path into the lab. “The mechanism lights gas lamps….” She explained. She then clung to Alyn as he made his way to the stairs. He paused and looked at her. She took in a deep breath and then started to speak, “The stairs are in a pattern, with switches hidden inside the tiles in the wall. I used to sing a nursery rhyme to keep track, but it’s 4, 3, 4, 3 and so on. The switches are on opposite sides of the wall. Proceed when you are ready.”

He nodded and then took a step in. She started to sing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC6rvbxdywg. The sound of her voice echoed down the long staircase and into what lie below. The only other sound that could be heard was the dripping of water coming from the darkened hallway. He took three more steps and then she stopped him, as she pointed to the large white tiles on the wall. He brought her over to them and she moved one aside, revealing a lever sticking up. She continued to sing as she manipulated it twisting the lever several times before pushing it down in time with her song. She paused and looked at Alyn, “They are on timed mechanisms and have to be turned and pushed in at the right time. I’m not singing for my own amusement here…”

Alyn pursed his lips together and nodded. She continued to sing as they made their way down the long staircase. She would stop them every 3-4 steps, in a zig-zag pattern down the stairs, and then move aside another wall tile, repeating the same pattern she had previously with the levers. This continued till they reached the bottom of the stairs. He brought her to the last tile area, as he was able to follow the pattern, but she shook her head. “If I activate that one, the traps will reset and anyone still on the staircase would trigger them.” Alyn’s eyes went wide as he nodded; he then took her away from the wall. 

At the bottom of the staircase, they found themselves in a large room full of bookcases. Each of the bookcases were full to the brim with books on various topics. Leo let out a gasp as he admired the book collection, as it contained some rather rare and hard to find books. Rosaline, seemed rather disinterested and instead pointed to a space between two of the bookshelves. Some markings could be seen on the wall, drawings that children had left behind. Alyn brought her over to them. “Set me down.” She ordered and he did as she asked. 

She looked at the scribblings on the wall and grimaced. She ran her fingers along the drawings before moving aside the tiles they were on. Inside were several books. “Leo,” she called as she took the books out of the alcove. “Give these to Maurice. They are the completed codices along with every completed poison Glenn ever made, with accompanying antidote… save for one. We’ll have to go to his office down here for that…” Leo took the stack of books from her and then looked inside one of the books. He then looked around, as his expression clouded in confusion.

“Rose… there aren’t any doors leading anywhere in here. Also, why are these written in French?” Leo stated in confusion.

“Yes there are, I’m getting to that… The books are written in French because he couldn’t read the language. It was in case he ever caught me writing down his work.” She replied, still sounding monotone. She then took out a metal key ring that held various oddly shaped metal instruments on it. She signaled for Alyn to pick her up again and then pointed to one of the bookshelves on the other side of the room. She pulled on three books, each making a clicking sound as she pulled them to a rest where they hung off the shelf. The sound of whirring gears could then be heard, with three bookshelves swinging open to reveal passages. More popping sounds could be heard as more gas lamps lit. She pointed to the eastern door and looked at Alyn. He took her down the hall, but she stopped him halfway, as she pointed to more tiles on the wall. He brought her over to the wall as he had done on the staircase. Another lever was found behind the tiles. She repeated the same pattern as with the other levers. More clicking and popping sounds were heard as a light came on at the end of the hallway, with the wall parting to reveal a rather large room. She nodded at Alyn and he then proceeded into the room. Papers were strewn everywhere over a large table in the room. A large mahogany desk lay in the corner of the room. Test tubes and other chemistry items were all neatly placed along the counters that lined the walls. 

She pointed to the desk. “Set me down under there and I’ll disable the trap mechanism. The antidote recipe is most likely in there.” Alyn did as she asked and placed her under the desk. She groaned as she used her arms to position herself under the desk properly. The pain from her shoulder wound caused her to grunt as she worked on disabling the trap. The clinking of the metal on the keyring echoed through the room along with the sounds of her picking the mechanism. At last a loud click could be heard. “That should do it. Alyn…” Alyn picked her back up, and held her so she could go through the desk. She opened one drawer and dug through its contents. She shook her head and then opened another drawer, again she shook her head. She then opened the middle drawer and found a small stack of papers. Her eyes widened as she took them out and started sifting through them. At last she found what she was looking for and held it up. “This is it. The order can go through the rest of this after my uncle and I are better. There aren’t anymore traps here, only hidden levers to open doors. I can tell you where they are later Leo. For now we should go back to the palace and get this to Maurice.” Leo took the paper from her and put it into one of the books he was carrying. He also took the stack of papers that she had taken out of the desk. 

Everyone filed out of the office, back through the long corridor and up the staircase. They made their way to the carriage, which Alyn placed Rosaline in as gently as he could. Leo rode in the carriage along with Louis and Rosaline. Rosaline didn’t say a word, and merely leaned up against the inside of the carriage, holding herself as she once again began to shake. Leo on the other hand had started to read through the books, knowing full well that there wasn’t anything he could do for Rosaline at the moment. When they arrived back at the palace, Leo ran out of the carriage, books in hand. Alyn took Rosaline out of the carriage and back to her room. 

Alyn lay Rosaline down on her bed and placed the blankets on her. She didn’t look at anyone or say anything, rather she merely stared out into the distance. Alyn sat near her bedside, acting as her guard while they waited for Maurice to make the antidote. Leo soon joined them, as he took a set on the opposite side of her bed. Several hours later, Maurice came to the room, a grim expression on his face. “It’s ready. Though I’m rather wary of giving this to her given some of the ingredients…”

Rosaline sat up and her eyes met Maurice’s. Her eyes had become listless and dark in the time she had waited. “Get out, all of you, except Maurice.” She growled. Alyn and Leo looked at each other and started to protest, “That’s an order…” Again, she growled. They left and escorted Louis out.

“Rosaline…” Maurice began, but she cut him off.

“I know full well what’s in that and how it will affect me. Just give me the antidote. I have no intention of being paralyzed for the rest of me life as I’m sure neither is my uncle.” Her voice was low as she bore holes into him with her stare. 

“Very well.” Maurice stated before administering the antidote.

As Leo and Alyn escorted Louis down the hall, a blood curdling scream was heard from Rosalie’s room. They both tensed and stopped dead in their tracks. They both looked at each other and then turned and ran back down the hall to her room. Leo flung the door open, as he had made it there first. Maurice stood next to her bed looking as if he were in pure shock. The syringe he had administered the antidote with clattered to the floor and shattered. Rosaline had stopped breathing. Leo rushed over to the bed and started to panic. He felt for a pulse as she started to turn blue. He looked at Maurice accusingly, “What the hell is in that stuff?!”

Maurice blinked and grimaced in regret. After a few tense moments Rosaline took in a large breath, as she gasped loudly. Her legs twitched and then began to slowly move, as her arms flailed. Leo did his best to calm her but stopped and stared in horror as several crimson tears rolled down Rosaline’s cheeks. Soon streaks of blood ran from her eyes, but her breathing had calmed and grew steady. “Rose?” Leo choked out. She looked him in the eyes briefly before losing consciousness.

**Louis**

As the carriage swayed beneath them, he listened intently as the princess explained that she had been poisoned with that of a wasp and went on to tell her that there were many other animals, insects and vegetation from all over the world. He winced as he looked out the window as Rosaline said the antidote itself was a painful poison, but he knew she was strong enough to withstand it, even in her current state. Then again, he had some doubt and fear deep within himself that he would not allow others to see, as so many other emotions battled internally.

Louis almost jumped involuntarily as Leo tapped on the carriage door, pulling both his attention and Rosaline’s away from the dark conversation he suddenly regretted making her speak of. She seemed listless and the duke felt slightly relieved that she had been interrupted. 

Rosaline’s entire demeanor shifted and her sudden poise turned entirely to fear and anxiousness. The duke sat there quietly, unsure of how he may attempt to comfort her when he looked at him with tear filled eyes. With a puzzled look as to why she needed forgiveness, Louis suddenly found Rosaline hugging him closely and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her in return, as if she were a child that needed consoling. His heart hurt for the pain she was enduring, both physically and emotionally and he blinked back his own tears as he realized their pasts were different yet the same. 

As he would do for the orphans he had visited so many times, Louis began to hug her closer, gently rocking them both and making soft shushing sounds to ease the pain and suffering. Without thinking, he leaned down, kissing her lightly on her forehead as if reassuring Rosaline he would always be here to alleviate her distress, no matter the cost or time away from duties. Finally they arrived at the site and with the dignity of a knight-princess, she schooled her features to a neutral expression, one that Louis was all too familiar with. 

He did not like the thought of Rosaline going into this basement at all, whether she was being carried by Alyn or not, it was simply far too dangerous. But he knew in order for her and Robert to be cured, it must be done and she had asked him to go and he could not decline. Slowly Louis had come to the conclusion that despite their past differences, he considered the princess one of his few friends, and he would never dismiss a request from her. Silently they had made their way to the site of her former home and once there, a heavy feeling of repressing sorrow. The pained look in Rose’s expression made the duke desire to turn around once again, but he refrained from voicing his concern over her safety and emotional state.

The mechanism creaked open and they wasted no time in descending down into the depths of a long forgotten basement - or more appropriately - a dungeon. Her singing of the nursery rhyme was the only thing heard besides the periodic click or creak from a trap being disabled or the sound of the crumbling remains of the building. Suddenly Louis had the fear that perhaps the entire structure may shift and collapse on them, but eventually they had made it to the library where a few books were retrieved. At the mention of this being cleared out brought a slight shiver to Louis, hopefully these books that held such horrible information would never fall into the hands of those who would use it in evil ways.

Finally they had climbed back out of the basement, once again exposed to the light of day and a very huge weight was lifted from not only his shoulders, but many others were relieved to know that the traps had been deactivated and now they had a antidote for Princess Rosaline and her uncle.

Louis could see the exhaustion on her face as they returned to the palace and was pushed in the chair back to the infirmary. She had quickly dismissed them all and Alyn, Leo and himself opened their mouths to protest, but at her insistent orders, they did as were told. The duke had half a mind to remain behind, she was unable to walk, so the worst she could do was curse him in anger should he stay by her side, though he knew he would never hear the end of her anger in doing so. Besides, before he could react, he was being escorted out to the hallway by Leo and Alyn.

They were halfway down the hall when the deafening scream echoed through the corridor and all of the men rushed back to the room to find the princess turning blue and Louis’ heart began to race at the thought of losing her. He was not there when she needed him most and Louis hated himself for not remaining in the room. Never would he hear her voice or see her beautiful blue eyes again and tears began forming in his own as he regretted ever upsetting Princess Rosaline. Sudden she gasped and what was once dead now lived and tears of sadness turned to ones of joy and he quickly blinked them away before they could fall. A moment later, the horrifying blood spilled from her orbs and in an instant she had fallen into unconsciousness.

“I want to see what she had to go through, Maurice. Robert still needs to be given the antidote and I will be there to witness what happens.” the man began to protest, but seeing Louis’ determined expression, along with Leo and Alyn, he simply nodded as he pulled a second syringe filled with a sickening yellowed color liquid within it. Robert was resting in the room across the hall from Rosaline and he opened his eyes as the guests entered. He had been declining rapidly as the poison wore on into his muscles and joints and now he was unable to speak at all.

“We have the cure, Robert, but it’s not a pleasant experience.” muttered Maurice as he held up the needle and syringe for him to see. The other man simply nodded and watched as Maurice approached the bedside.

“He is much weaker than Rosaline, it is safe is for him to get this, correct?” inquired Leo as he hesitated sightly. Maurice simply turned to him and gave him a weak smile that showed no reassurance for Robert’s survival. The patient grunted, as if urging them to get on with it before they could change their minds and not give him the anti-venom.

Despite knowing that Robert could have a much worse reaction, Maurice put a leather tourniquet around the bicep of her uncle, the veins beginning to bulge in his forearm. Even if this meant his death, at least he would be at peace and not be forever paralyzed, requiring assistance from nurses the remainder of his life.

Maurice held the skin taut just above the site where he would inject the liquid and the needle slid easily into the skin. Slowly the yellow anti-venom made its way into his bloodstream and just as it was ending, Robert screamed out just as loudly as Rosaline, surprising all of the men present, since he had been unable to speak up until then.

And just as Rose had stopped breathing, so did Robert. The four men witnessing held their own breath as time seemed to stop while waiting for him to finally gasp in a breath and Louis’ wondered if it would ever come as he began to grow dizzy in need to breathe. Just as they thought that Robert had passed away, he took in a huge, deep breath as if he had been underwater for several minutes. And similar to Rosaline, he also been crying crimson tears before falling unconscious.

“Now we wait until they awaken.” stated Maurice flatly.

“And when will that happen?” growled Alyn, angry that so little was known about the recovery of the two paralyzed people. Without another word, Maurice simply shook his head and called in a nurse to watch over Rosaline’s uncle, while another would always be with Rosaline.

* * * * *  
Five days had passed since the medication had been administered to Rosaline and Robert. Louis had remained at the palace to help with any extra work to be done while the princess was incapacitated. He was glad he had finally taken a break and found himself wandering about the town surrounding the palace. The princess’ condition had been kept a secret from the citizens, since her condition was stabilizing. Though she was still unconscious, her breathing had become regular and it seemed as if she only slept in bed. As he walked, Louis wondered if in her state she was having her nightmares or if it was at least slightly peaceful. Suddenly something caught his eye in the window of a store and he entered it, not really knowing why the item was beckoning for him to purchase it. Being White Day, where men gifted their friends and loved ones with anything from chocolates to jewelry, it was a fairly busy day at the market.

He knew she would probably feel a little awkward at any gift, and she surely would not be able to enjoy chocolate when she did wake up, but perhaps….perhaps she would not mind something to hold while she slept. The little white bear looked up at him with button eyes and he smiled ever so slightly as he held it up for him to see.

“Yes, I think you will enjoy your new home very much, little one.”

Once his purchase was complete, the stuffed bear was carefully placed in a bag and he quickly made his way to the palace, immediately going to the princess’ room. Removing the bear from its bag, he looked into its eyes once more before placing it beside Rosaline and wrapping her limp arm around it.

“Please let her wake up soon…..” he muttered to nobody in particular while gazing down at the princess holding the white bear against her side.


	10. The Sweetest Words

**RosetheAngel**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the whole world seeming to be blurry. She moved and then let out a hoarse groan. She felt something soft and a bit furry in her grasp and lifted it up close to her face. Slowly her vision started to return, and she found herself looking at an adorable stuffed bear. 

“Where did you come from? You’re so adorable!” She croaked as she nuzzled the teddy bear. She then held him close and remembered the dreams she had been having… the same one about Louis dying, and she shuddered. She lifted the teddy bear back up and smiled sweetly, “Maybe you can help me stop having dreams about Louis dying? Or any of my nightmares for that matter?” She sighed, “I suppose it doesn’t work that way, does it?” Her voice quieted and grew clearer as she had continued to speak. “Now if I could just see anything in here….” She said as she put the bear back down on her stomach. 

The room was blurry, but she started to make out a figure standing near her. She jumped a little and let out a gasp, as she wasn’t expecting anyone to be there. She blinked a bit and the figure slowly came into focus. She blushed as she realized it was Louis standing so close to the bed. “Is he from you, Louis?” She asked as she tilted her head in confusion. As her vision improved, she noticed the bag in his hands and came to the conclusion that the bear must be from him. Her cheeks tinged pink as she  
made the connection. She smiled and then made a little “aww” noise. 

She removed the covers over her and scooted over on the bed to where she could reach him. She knew from past experience that if she tried to walk now, she would only fall. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, so that he was leaning towards her. She looked deep into his eyes as her cheeks continued to redden, “Thank you for this Louis. Do you mind if I call him Louis?” She smiled sweetly before pulling him in closer. She brushed his hair aside, inadvertently running her fingers along his cheek. She leaned in and closed her eyes, intending to give him a kiss on the cheek, but instead, her lips met his. 

She opened her eyes and suddenly realized what she had done. Her heart stopped, and she started to sweat. She pulled away and her eyes went wide. “I-I…. I…didn’t… mean… to…..” Her entire face flushed a deep crimson and even her ears tinged pink. She looked away from him and remembered how he had comforted her in the carriage, how he had been there for her through everything, how even when they fought she still cared about him. And now, even though she was rather embarrassed, she didn’t really mind that he was her first kiss, even if she hadn’t meant it to be that way. She finally realized that her heart had opened and bloomed with a feeling she had never felt before, one she still didn’t quite understand. Had her heart been like this all along? Or had it gradually been opening to him without her even realizing? Her heart was singing a song, one with his name written all over it, and she felt a desire well up in her she had never felt before. She wanted to kiss him, purposely… Her heart ached at this thought. Did he feel the same, or was this all something that would only ever live in her dreams? She looked back at him now, with her eyes full of all the different emotions she was feeling, as she waited for him to do something, anything, in reaction to what had just transpired.

**Louis**

Little did he know that his utterance would be answered as she slowly opened her eyes. He was frozen in surprise as Rosaline woke and would have moved a more respectful distance away if it were not for the fact he held his breath as she lifted the bear closer to view and smiled at the fuzzy stuffed toy. His cheeks burned with a blush knowing that she dreamed of him, though it was a dark dream of death Louis was shocked that he had invaded her sleep at all.

She obviously was unable to see anything clearly, else she would have instantly noticed him standing there and he contemplated slowly sneaking out of the room. His feet felt like lead at that moment and Louis could not force himself to move even if he wanted to as the princess’ eyes focused and finally found him. Letting the faintest of smiles grace his lips at her question, he nodded slightly as her gaze dropped down to the gift bag he still held.

“I thought that perhaps you would like some company when you have no visitors, Your Highness. I apologize if it seems too childish, but today is a day of gifting after all, being White Day and I found this bear to be fitting for you.”

His eyes shifted away from Rose as she pushed the blankets off of her, being dressed in nothing but a nightdress his face flushed even more at seeing the curvature of her body and it was then he realized how very attractive she was. How could he not have seen it before now? Perhaps because it was the first time seeing her in this light, or such a thin fabric. He swallowed hard as he tried to convince himself of this and the princess slid across the bed to reach out and grasp his hand, gently pulling him towards her and suddenly his feet did not feel quite so heavy.

“You may call him that if you wish it so, Princess. Though I must decide whether or not comparing me to a toy is offensive or not.”

Louis’ words were half teasing and a moment later, her fingers brushed at his hair and cheek, sending an internal warmth to flood through him as if he was stealing the heat from Rosaline herself. The tender touch made his eyes close when he felt her soft lips touch his.

The Duke’s eyes widened, just as hers had and both opened their mouths to speak, though she had found her words of apology first. Louis could not help but smile at her flushing cheeks as she became embarrassed and lifted his hand to her face, running his thumb lightly against her bottom lip while never letting his eyes wander from hers. Something ignited within him from that accidental kiss. A deep flame grew stronger each passing second he spent with her. With his icy wall suddenly shattered and unable to withstand the urge, he leaned down and brought his lips delicately back to hers in a purposeful kiss, hoping beyond hope he would not be reprimanded for such actions.

His second hand found its way up to her cheek so that he cupped her face while deepening the kiss he had not known he desired for so long until now. It had taken Louis nearly losing Rosaline to realize how much she meant to him and he made a silent vow to never allow her so near to death ever again. Forever more he would protect her with his life, whether she agreed or not.

**RosetheAngel**

[I hope I didn’t offend him by asking to call the bear Louis… I only meant that…] As her thoughts trailed off she suddenly realized exactly how much his presence comforted her. His words echoed in her mind. [Wait… it’s White Day?! What does this mean?! Do I..?] She questioned what he meant by his gift, and more importantly, how she felt about him. Her singing heart answered her loud and clear as to how she felt. 

As he lifted his hand to her face, Rosaline let out a quiet gasp, “Louis?” She whispered. She started to tremble as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Only moments earlier their accidental kiss had set off a spark. Now, his touch awakened something inside of her that had long slumbered, as it had waited for the right person to come along before ever making her aware she even had this part of her. 

Suddenly she was exceedingly aware of the fact that she was a woman, alone in her bedroom, dressed in only a thin night gown, with a man she had deep feelings for. She flushed all over her face and even her ears tinged pink. As he leaned down and purposely kissed her, her eyes went wide in confusion. Joy flooded through her as her heart began to race, its song changing to one of desire as the kiss went on. She knew then exactly how she felt about him and what she wanted, no, needed to do. As he deepened the kiss, she closed her eyes and accepted him, a low yet quiet moan sounding in her throat. She reached for him, hesitantly, before she wrapped her uninjured arm around his back and pulled him closer, while deepening the kiss between them. Then, as she was running out of air, she pulled away from him. 

She moved her hand to his and caressed it gently. She nuzzled into the hand that was on her cheek, pressing it into her own, before her gaze connected with his. She swallowed hard as the flame that had ignited before threatened to consume her. 

“I…um…” She paused, taking in a deep breath for courage, as her anxiety for what she was about to do threatened to overwhelm her. She cleared her throat and gazed deeply into his blue eyes as she nervously began to speak, “Forgive me, I’ve never done this before, so I hope that you’ll understand what I mean… I’ve never been interested in anyone before now… I mean, before you, every man I’ve ever been close to I’ve just called my brother, like Leo and Alyn.” She started to shake a little as she paused. “Before just now, I’ve never kissed anyone or anything of that nature… frankly I have never really even wanted to.” She then let out a breath in frustration as her cheeks continued to burn. “I…I care deeply about you, for you. Not in the way I care for Leo or Alyn. I mean that I care about you…” 

She started to mumble as her nerves got the best of her. Her gaze skittered away from his as she forced herself to try to get out all the emotions that were running through her. “Romantically… I don’t know how long I’ve felt this way, but I felt like I was losing my mind when you had been kidnapped. I almost rushed in there by myself to save you… I just… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you… And… I… well, I want you to do things… like kiss me… and touch me… and I just…” Her cheeks burned, and her embarrassment overtook her as she found herself unable to speak momentarily. Then, the flames that had been burning, overtook her and her gaze returned to his. Her eyes smoldered with desire as she reached out with the hand that had been on his. and took hold of his coat, using it to pull him in. “This…” She spoke in a low and sultry tone before kissing him deeply, as she tried to convey exactly how she felt about him. With her injured arm, she reached up and ran her fingers gently across his cheek, before combing them through his hair.

**Louis**

Her response to his kiss sent a wave of relief to course through him, the fear of being cast away completely fled from his thoughts as his desire for Rosaline grew by each passing second. Once they had the need to separate for air, Louis stared into her blue eyes and found himself lost within them, and each seeming to search the others very soul. Only a moment had passed and just as Louis was about to apologize for being so forward with her, Rosaline began to quietly speak.

He could not help but to smile at her confession, and the way she stumbled to find what she wished to say was so endearing, he had never seen her at a loss for words before. The thought that she cared so deeply for him made his body heat through, never had he felt this way before himself, and he did not wish for it to disappear. Perhaps this was what love felt like - he never had such feelings prior to this very moment. He cared for people; the citizens of his duchy, the orphans at the homes he visited so frequently, even Sid he cared for as his childhood friend. But nothing compared to what he now found as he held Rose so closely.

“I care very deeply for you myself Rosaline. When I saw you poisoned once again, I -” his throat suddenly became closed with a lump forming within it at the thought of losing her. His experience while being held hostage was nothing compared to what she must be going through, but he would not allow her to suffer any longer.

Louis did not need to speak further, as she confessed her feelings and wishes for him to kiss and touch her. Her seductive voice caused him to warm from within and he could feel himself blushing before Rosaline pulled him to her in a fiery kiss. Her kiss was assertive and he returned the touch with one to match, placing his hand on her thigh as hers ran through his soft blonde locks.

The duke reached lower, finding the hem of her nightdress and his hand wandered over bare skin, and he felt the gooseflesh raise on her perfectly flawless leg. He smiled against her lips as they paused in their kissing and glanced at her with a devilish, playful way while tracing his fingers to her inner thigh before easing her back down onto the stacked pillows behind her.

Part of him screamed to withdraw his hand, allow her to recover from her condition, but the look on her face filled with desire and an expression he could only take as a heady need, told him not to disappoint her with such an idea. To see the erotic pleasure written across her face urged him upward until the pads of his fingers lightly began to massage her most sensitive area between her legs.

His free hand undid the top buttons of her clothing and his mouth traveled down her throat, ending at her firm breasts with nipples already firm with desire. Louis’ tongue swirled around each of them, paying equal attention to both until lifting his gaze back up to see her half-lidded eyes and brought his lips back to Rosaline’s while his hand continued to pleasure her.

“When you say touch….this is what you are referring to, I hope.” his voice was hardly a whisper as his lips hovered just above hers, waiting for her to reply before continuing, though he already knew her answer, he wished to hear the words for himself.

**RosetheAngel**

Waves of relief and joy alternated running through her, as she heard that he felt the same about her. After she intensely kissed him, their kissing had continued and grew feverish. She grabbed at his coat as she started to moan and gasp between their kisses. Her eyes opened as his finger ran up her leg, causing a shiver to run up her spine. She gasped loudly, and her breathing hitched as he teased of where he might move his touch next. Her eyes widened as she found his expression change to one of a playful and seductive demeanor. [Oh God… why is he making that face?] She thought. The next thing she knew he was lowering her to the bed and the sensations overwhelmed her. Anticipation started to build within her with what she thought was about to transpire. Her first instinct was to try to struggle, but his touch reassured her and sent volts of electricity through her. 

The way that he was running his fingers along her leg was making her mind run blank. But her heart continued its previous song, now intertwining notes of desire with a smoldering passion for him. She trembled, and her face contorted as she experienced the intensity of this kind of pleasure for the first time. She looked at him, searching, trying to find any trace of what he wanted. She was answered rather quickly with his touch finding its way to her most sensitive area. 

As he touched her between her legs, she let out a breathy cry of his name out of surprise and at the sheer intensity of what she was feeling. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he massaged her. Her breathing hitched, and her trembling turned to shaking, as her pleasure continued to build. 

Then he stopped kissing her and her eyes opened to see what was wrong, but she only found that he was changing where he was kissing her. When his lips connected with her neck, she cried out and arched her back into him, as she filled with a need for him. She felt him unbutton her night gown and she gasped and squirmed, as his tongue explored the features of her feminine mounds. 

Then he paused for some reason and began to speak, <>

She tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. She did her best to look at him, but she could no longer see straight. Again, she tried to speak, and little false starts of words came out. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself, and at last she found words. “I… well… not exactly. I didn’t think you would touch me…. there…. quite yet. Not that I’m complaining, you’re just driving me insane right now. I… just slow down a little, please…. I’m not ready for us to…. I…. I’m not ready for you to be inside of me yet….” Her voice trailed off as her gaze left his and her face turned beet red. “But…. Yes…. To be completely frank, this is what I meant, eventually, with telling you that I want you to touch me.” She squirmed a little at her admission. She had never really spoken to anyone about her desires, not that she really though she had any till recently. 

“Besides…. This isn’t exactly fair.” She said as she moved her hand to his shirt and tugged on it lightly. “I’m far more exposed than you are at the moment.” She then returned her gaze to him and smiled sheepishly. “I shouldn’t be the only one that’s feeling like this…. I…. I want to touch you too…. I mean…. May I touch you?” She asked shyly.

**Louis**

Louis smiled as she breathed heavily while his lips explored her skin, moans escaping her mouth in the silence of the room. As she struggled to find her words, he caressed her cheek with his hand and gazed deeply into her eyes that nearly matched his own in color. He too was surprised he had moved so quickly to touch her and blushed at the thought that he had rushed her so. As he began to apologize, he felt her hand tugged at his shirt and Louis’ cheeks reddened deeper at her implying he should allow her to return to favor.  
“You are correct. It is not fair, so of course we will wait until you are well healed, and I will be there at every moment to assist you.”

He slipped out of his shirt and shivered as her fingertips brushed against his heated skin, and he had to refrain from removing the remainder of her clothing, or what little there was left. Instead he lowered his lips to hers, ensnaring them into another round of feverish kisses before he forced himself to part in order for them to breathe properly.

“Thank you, Rosaline, for everything you have done and for everything you will do for me and the kingdom. I could not think of a better sovereign to govern the country. I was mistaken to have doubted you.”

He kissed her lightly one last time before sitting up straight, never letting his eyes leave hers. Louis lifted his sapphire gaze to his hand as it toyed with her hair, twirling a white lock of it while lost in thought. Lyrics came unbidden to his mind, a song he had learned a long while ago, though never cared to sing them before now. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10YF7iis8g8))

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play  
Among the stars  
Let me see what Spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words  
Hold my hand  
In other words  
Darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing  
Forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words  
Please be true  
In other words  
I love you

So fill my heart with song  
And let me sing  
Forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words  
Please be true  
In other words  
I love you

It was not until the final note hung on the air that he could bring himself to look at her eyes once again. It had been ages since he had last sang out loud, but his voice had remained true and he found his chest tighten with emotions he had never felt before when he had used his voice as an instrument.

Louis could see the tears forming, and he hugged her body close to him, her legs still resisting to obey her commands and he was content to just hold her where she was. It took all of his will to finally let her go and as he slowly parted from her, he wiped the tears away from her eyes. He did not realize his song would be so gripping for her.

“Rose…..I meant every lyric of that song. I love you, with all my heart. And I will do anything to help you recover and administrate the Kingdom of Wysteria.”

As if to seal his vow, he pressed his lips to first her brow, then her lips in a finalizing kiss before pulling away from her with a newly determined expression written across his face.

“Now surely you would enjoy a refreshing bath. And so would I, though I assure you I will not rush into things until you are yourself again, for you must be in full health before any strenuous activities. Would you please allow me to take a warm bath with you, Rosaline?”

**RosetheAngel**

She watched as a blush came across his face. She hadn’t meant to admonish him for his actions, and she worried she had been overly harsh in expressing her wish to wait. It only now dawned on her that she had interrupted his apology. However, as she was about to say something, he spoke first. << You are correct. It is not fair, so of course we will wait until you are well healed, and I will be there at every moment to assist you.>> She smiled softly at his declaration that he was willing to assist her recover and it warmed her heart that he was willing to stay by her side during such a difficult time.

Her eyes widened as he slipped out of his shirt. She had seen quite a few men wearing practically nothing in her days as a knight, but none of them could compare to how beautiful he looked to her now. She studied his figure carefully, wishing to etch it into her memory forever. Before she knew what she was doing, she had reached out to touch his now bare skin and she felt his warmth seep through her fingertips. She felt him shiver and she removed her hand in concern, but soon found him kissing her, sending jolts of electricity through her. Another deep moan escaped her as their kissing emblazoned between them. How could he do this to her with just a few kisses? Her heart swelled with the desire to give him the world whenever and however she could. As this latest round of kissing ended, she found herself feeling dizzy and out of breath, though she didn’t mind. 

Yet, instead of returning to her lips, he began to speak, words she never knew she longed to hear from him. << Thank you, Rosaline, for everything you have done and for everything you will do for me and the kingdom. I could not think of a better sovereign to govern the country. I was mistaken to have doubted you.>>

To hear that he of all people believed in her as the princess meant more to her than she could ever express. Her eyes fluttered as she blinked back tears at his confession. He then kissed her once more, though it had changed in demeanor to that of a tender kiss. Her expression changed to one of confusion as he sat up. She met his gaze and searched his eyes as he took a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. His gaze left hers as she continued to search his features. Nothing could have prepared her for what he began to do next. She let out a quiet gasp as he began to sing. It was a song that she was rather familiar with, as her father had sung it when she was a small child to her mother. Tears flowed, unhindered, falling softly as she overflowed with emotion at hearing his angelic voice. She tried to stop crying, but her tears would not listen; each note and word of his song renewed them with a sense of vigor that was impossible to fight. 

<<♫ You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words  
Please be true  
In other words  
I love you ♫>>

These words rocked her to her very core. [He loves me? He adores me?] Her thoughts became a haze as she tried to comprehend what all this meant, not only to her, but what it meant for her future. How did she feel? For that answer, her heart’s song answered. A sense of calm came over her as she finally had a name for what she had been feeling. Love was the name of the flower that had bloomed within her heart. Love was the name of her heart’s song, and he, was its muse. Love was the reason she looked at him the way she did and was why she trusted him so completely.

As his song finished she looked at him with a rather goofy grin, though tears continued to flow. He hugged her and she sighed in contentment. After staying in his embrace for a while, her tears at last slowed. He wiped them away and she gave him a soft smile in return. Still overcome with the impact of his words, she remained silent. 

<> Still at a loss for what to say, she merely sat there with a bewildered look on her face. [What does he mean by he’ll do anything to help me administrate the Kingdom of Wysteria? He can’t mean… could he?] Her thoughts raced, trying desperately to find what he meant as he kissed her forehead. Yet, his final kiss to her lips quieted everything within her. And, as he pulled away, she realized that he had been calling her Rose, causing a surge of joy to run through her. 

<>

She blinked and blushed at his request. “A-A bath?” She squeaked. She internally flailed at the thought of this, as it meant that both of them would be completely bared before one another. Was that really such a bad thing though? After all, he said that he loved her, despite knowing that she had nightmares, couldn’t sleep, had horrid scars on her body, and he knew more about her past than most would ever dream of knowing. She sat silently, pondering everything that he had said and done. She sighed and closed her eyes, as her own insecurities raged within her. Would he change his mind? Would he regret loving her? Just before her anxiety overwhelmed her, her heart reminded her of what he had done. That despite their fighting initially, he was still there. That despite learning everything he had, despite being kidnapped and everything else they had been through together, here he was, professing that he adored her.

After a seemingly forever moment of silence, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. There was always something about him just being there that reassured her. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, as she decided that it was ok to be vulnerable with him. After all, she loved him. And if she couldn’t be entirely herself with him, who could she be with? “Ok…. But the scars I have aren’t pretty… I… still can’t move my legs very well, and I doubt that I’d be able to support my own weight, so you’ll have to carry me. But… before that….” 

She paused and mustered all the courage she could. She reached out and tenderly brushed her fingers along his cheek while looking deeply into his eyes. “I cannot fully express how happy you’ve made me by telling me about your feelings for me. I think that I will remember this moment for the rest of my life, as I’m sure it will leave a permanent mark on my heart. Your voice sounds like it came out of a dream. I don’t know if I’ve ever heard a more beautiful sound. I think even the angels would be jealous if they heard you. I’m… not exactly sure what you mean by you saying that you would do anything to help me administrate the Kingdom of Wyteria… but I’m glad for any help you can give me.” 

Again, she paused, as she was struggling to find the words with which to profess. “To say that I admire you, it doesn’t do the reality justice. To say that your strength gives me comfort, the words just don’t properly describe it. I feel as if I could get lost in your eyes and never want to leave. I feel as if the peace I’ve been looking for my whole life can be find right here, with you. That I could fall asleep in your arms knowing for once, I won’t wake to find a nightmare. To know that I’ve found someone that loves me, despite everything that I am, and everything that I’m not, makes me feel as if I’ve been given the most precious gift in the world. I…. Louis…. Je t'aime et je t'adore de tout mon cœur, or in other words, I love and adore you with all my heart.” She then pulled him in for a tender kiss.

She pulled away from him slowly and blushed, refusing to now look him in the eyes. She fidgeted a bit before speaking again, “With regards... to… well….” She sighed in frustration at her own bashfulness. She paused till at last she just blurted out what she wanted to say, “Louis, when I am well, I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first, and I hope that you’ll be my only. Just… please be gentle with me. I want to give you every part of me. It’s not that I feel that you’re rushing me, I just get scared easily. But… I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather give myself to. And, I want to be able to satisfy you too. Just know that, though I can’t give you everything now, you have the most important part of me: my heart.”

She shifted a little on the bed as her thoughts returned to the request he had made. “But.. a bath sounds wonderful. Oddly enough, the heat from the water should help with the issue of my legs. As the antidote continues to work, the heat seems to speed things up a bit for some reason. And there are a few other things that can help me recover a bit faster, but I can get into that later.” When she stopped speaking, her brows furrowed as she thought about the logistics of getting her to the bathroom. Then the image of him undressing her popped into her mind and she turned a whole new shade of crimson. Her heart began to race, and it hammered so loudly that she could swear that he’d be able to hear it. 

She took in a deep breath and swallowed hard as she at last let her eyes meet his. Her blush only worsened, and her eyes skittered away from his. She looked anywhere else she could, with her gaze finally landing on her nightgown. She noticed that there were buttons going all the way down the front, making it much easier to take off. She cleared her throat and mumbled, “I suppose it’ll be a bit hard to get this off if you’re trying to get me into a bath tub….” She then proceeded to unbutton the rest of her night gown. She opened it and slid it off, leaving it sitting beneath her on the bed. She looked at the various scars on her: one on the left side of her abdomen and another on the top of her left thigh; and pressed her lips together in a frown. The worst of her scars were on her back, and she dreaded him seeing what looked like a mesh net of scars. She let out a sigh of frustration as her gaze moved to the wound she received at the orphanage and then at the one she had received 5 days ago. Both her shoulder and arm were bandaged, but they were in need of changing. Finally, her gaze returned to his as she gave him a regretful look. “I’m afraid I’ll need your help with the rest of this. I hope you don’t mind. Erm… could you help me?” She stated quietly as a rueful smile crossed her face.


	11. The Bath

**Louis**

There was a long moment of silence after he had asked to bathe with her, and Louis wondered if he was mistaken, perhaps he truly was moving far too fast and silently he admonished himself with his deepest desires to simply stay with her for as long as she would have it. He was not yet ready to leave the room, hoping she would wish for him to stay until she once again was asleep, even then he never wanted to leave the bedside, knowing she would fall into the horrible nightmares that consumed her slumber. As he was about to withdraw the offer and take his leave, she finally spoke in a quiet voice accepting the warm, healing bath.

“Scars? My delicate Rose, you have nothing to fear in exposing them. Those marks made you who you are today. I do not see scars, but instead a strong woman who overcame such a horrid past and ready to move into the future.” Louis grinned at her second statement. “And of course I will carry you, I already expected that.”

The Duke patiently waited while Rosaline formed the words in her mind that she wished to speak. Louis knew despite their unsteady beginning of bickering and arguing he had fallen in love with her long ago, it was only the thought of losing her that caused him to realize it. As she brushed his fingers through his hair, his eyes half closed and he leaned in to her touch, wishing to be closer to her warmth. He could feel the redness creeping up his cheeks as she spoke of her admiration for him. His throat suddenly caught a lump and he swallowed it down hard, as he pulled his gaze away from hers for fear of seeing them water as Rose compared him to an angel – he was anything but such a heavenly being. Once she paused, he built up the courage to bring his eyes back to hers and he slowly let out his breath. Of course, he suspected she knew what he meant by his offer to administrate the kingdom, but the matter of prince consort would be discussed at a later time and at her discretion.

As he attempted to find words to respond to her, she began again, softly at first then slowly raising her beautiful voice as she spoke on. His eyes widened at her foreign language, for he did not need the translation she provided afterward. A single tear came unbidden and it slipped down his cheek, Louis did not protest as she pulled him in for a tender-light kiss. Never had he felt his heart beat this quickly or feel as if it would burst from his chest. Never had he felt any love of any kind throughout his life up until this very moment. His childhood had not been a pleasant one and some day he would tell her of his younger years, but right then all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and think of nothing else.

Rosaline fidgeted where she sat on the bed and the Duke slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist in encouragement and his lips lifted up into an amused smile as her face turned an adorable shade of red while words were hastily spilled from her lips. He himself had only had one experience with a woman, after the insistence of another man he once spoke to falsely informed him it would take his torment away, though he had felt nothing afterward but disgust and never touched a lady after that night unless it was a formal dance at a ball. His own cheeks turned a shade of red at her words as he thought about this future they had together and Louis tipped her chin up to look him in the eyes.

“I never wanted to scare you, Rose. Of course I will respect you and all I need is your heart, you have mine so tightly held in your grasp, that I fear that I cannot explain how delightfully…painful it feels, for lack of a better word. I have never felt such an emotion before, so I hope you are patient with me while I learn these new experiences with you.”

Louis lowered his lips to hers pressing them together in a tender yet passionate kiss as if to seal their words to memory that they would never forget. Once they parted, she explained that the heat of the bath would help aide in her healing and he hoped she would be back to her former self soon. Before he could react to her deeply blushing cheeks, she had reached up and began undoing the buttons of her nightdress and he could not help but to look away out of respect until she indicated needed assistance with the bandages.

Louis tried his best to not allow his eyes to linger in one particular area of her body. It was all so beautiful from her scars to her breasts, but yet he did not wish to be caught staring as he removed first the shoulder bandage then the arm. The skin was red and puckered, but he knew this was due to the normal healing process of the body, but yet it looked angry still where they poisoned dagger had been plunged into her shoulder. His eyes drifted down to the scars scored across her back and he silently winced. He had only a few of his own from when a belt had crossed his skin, though they were well faded and could barely be seen. None were as deep as Rosaline’s and his chest tightened at knowing what she may have been through in all of her short years.

“Give me only a moment to begin the water into the tub. I shall be back immediately.”

The Duke quickly made his way to the bathing room where the intricate designs only the wealthy nobles could afford piped water from a small room that held a large basin of heated water into the tub that was fashioned from a material that held the warmth for a very long time. Turning the valves on he poured in some lightly scented liquid that would add bubbles into the water before returning to collect the princess.

Gently Louis lifted her in his arms, hugging her close to his bare chest. Feeling her skin on his own sent renewed desire coursing through him, but he pushed it aside. The last thing he wished to do was to scare or hurt her. Carefully Louis lowered her into the tub before slipping out of his own trousers and draping them across the back of a chair and hastily climbed into the heated tub beside Rosaline, as it was plenty large enough to allow them to sit side by side. He let out a sigh of contentment as he settled her against his body, his arm around her waist and resting on her hip opposite him.

Her head gently rested on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head lovingly and after a few more moments he turned the water off and slipped the princess in front of him and began lightly massaging her back and shoulders until moving lower and rubbing each leg as he shifted her, hoping to help her recover. His gaze lifted to hers and he knew he was blushing just as much as Rosaline, but forced his hands to continue their light circles all over her soft, delicate skin. Finally, his hands began to protest at the motions unfamiliar to him, for he was only mimicking that of masseuse’s he had experienced and moved her in front of him once again, her back pressed against his chest.

“I want to kiss you all over….” Louis whispered as he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed along her uninjured collar bone to her shoulder.

**RosetheAngel**

<< Scars? My delicate Rose, you have nothing to fear in exposing them. Those marks made you who you are today. I do not see scars, but instead a strong woman who overcame such a horrid past and ready to move into the future. And of course I will carry you, I already expected that.>> She let out a sigh of relief at his words. She had always feared that the marks she bore of her past would scare away anyone that would want to be intimate with her. Yet here, she found those fears unfounded. Her step-father had been wrong, there was someone that would love her despite everything that she has been through. She teared up a little bit at the though of all of this, but blinked them back, as she had cried enough in front of Louis for the time being.

Her eyes widened as she saw a single tear run down his cheek. Her expression changed to one of concern as she wiped it away with her thumb. Her heart had already been pounding uncontrollably as she spoke of what she wanted him to do with her, but as he pulled her closer, her own heart beat was all she could hear.

Her heart again warmed as he called her Rose, though she felt a twinge of regret as he mentioned that he had scared her. She wasn’t used to anyone touching her, at all, let alone like this. It had all happened so fast. A mixture of emotions went through her, though fear was not one of them. She had never before grappled with her own desires, as she had always said no when anyone made an advance on her. She had never loved anyone before, and that was what she required for any kind of intimacy. But… she loved the man that was in front of her and her own desires overwhelmed her. She had always thought that she would die an old maid, assuming she survived as a knight, so marriage was never a requirement for this sort of thing. Sex, or really, any kind of intimacy was something that forbidden. Being taken seriously as a knight was always her top priority, and she sacrificed everything else in order to become what she was.

[Wait… it’s painful for him….] Her thoughts raced as she grimaced. The last thing that she wished was to cause him pain in loving her. Yet he had said it was a delightful pain, which confused her. Her eyes widened as it hit her that he too had never felt this way. His mention of this all being a new experience for him as well shocked her. Surely a man such as him would have been able to have any woman he had desired. But.. perhaps he was like her in that he had never wanted anyone before.

She relished in the feeling of his lips against hers. <>

She giggled to herself as he departed quickly, as he had forgotten to remove the one piece of clothing that she had been most concerned about: her underwear. She blushed and then removed them herself. [Maybe he’s just as nervous as I am?] She wondered. She found it rather endearing and began to relax a bit. Maybe she didn’t have to be a perfect lover for him… maybe… she could just be herself.

When he returned, he lifted her into his arms and she shuddered at his touch. She set her head against his chest and heard his heart hammering just as fast as hers. She nuzzled into him and smiled to herself. She smiled as he lowered her into the water. She sighed and let out a short hum of contentment. “Thank you…” She said as she spoke softly. She heard the sound of his belt coming undone and she blushed deeply. She couldn’t help but glance at him as he made his way into the tub. She swallowed hard as desire welled up in her at seeing the entirety of him bared before her. She quickly averted her eyes and then heard him get into the tub with her. He moved her into the position he desired and then kissed her head. She giggled lightly as he turned off the water. This was certainly not how she had envisioned things turning out as she set out to rescue him almost a week ago.

She groaned as he began to massage her, as she hadn’t realized before just then just how sore she was. However, the warmth of the bath was beginning to work, as she felt her legs and other muscles relax. She relaxed more and more until he got to her legs. Her breathing became heavier as she began to feel something build at her core. By the time he had finished massaging her legs, this feeling had spread throughout her.

<> If he only knew what effect those words had on her. Her eyes darkened and she gasped and let out little whimpered moans as he kissed her neck. She shuddered as his lips continued to move from her neck to her shoulder. By the time he had stopped her breathing had become quite labored.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself before speaking in a slightly teasing tone, “That might be a bit difficult considering most of me is underwater at the moment… I… had something else in mind….” She blushed and smiled softly. She turned her head and met his gaze, her eyes dark with desire for him. She shifted herself and kissed along his neck before stopping at his jaw. She took one of his hands into each of hers, and squeezed them lightly. She then murmured, “I… want you to touch me…. All over…. Like you were before, just… slower, like this…”

She trailed one of his hands along her leg till it reached the inside of her thigh. The other she ran up her abdomen till it settled on one of her breasts. Their hands gently massaged her feminine mound briefly before she moved his hand again, as if encouraging him to explore her. Then she moved her focus back on the hand that was on her leg. She guided him to her most sensitive spot, and then she moved their fingers along her folds. She then kissed him deeply, and let out a quiet moan. She pulled away slightly and in a sultry voice spoke softly, “Louis…. Please…..”

**Louis**

Little did she know that her tiny moans throughout the massage had caused heat to rush to his groin, and he was partially relieved that his lower half was under water so that she could not see his primal reaction to her heavy breathing that filled the room. Once completed with rubbing her sore muscles, Louis had nestled her in front of him, and smiled against her skin as she teased him playfully as he spoke of his wishes to kiss her everywhere.

As she turned to look back at him, he saw something he had never seen before held in her beautiful blue eyes. Perhaps he could call it the same as he had been feeling, a lustful desire and he could see his reflection in her eyes clearly as full of a need that matched hers.

Rose’s kisses along his neck and jaw caused him to release a small involuntary groan of anticipation himself and he could not help but to allow his eyes to close slightly. He wished for this moment to never end, relishing in the newfound emotion of love he had never experienced before and knew he would be blessed for the rest of his life to love her and be loved in return by this amazingly strong woman.

He barely heard her words at first, then his eyes widened in disbelief as her achingly sweet voice whispered out into the silent void that had become the bathing room. She wanted him to touch her – in the way he had – but, slower….

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Louis numbly allowed Rose to guide his hands all over her body, exploring every part of her. He watched as she brought his left hand to her breast and the other to her most intimate area. Surely, he would soon wake from this dream, but yet his heart was beating so rapidly he knew he was very much awake.

Louis hitched in his breath as she begged for him to continue and his hands were slowly released from her grasp. His erection was throbbing painfully with a need for her but instead he forced his mind to obey, he would not ask to make love to her until she was well ready to do so. For now he was content to touch her, and that he did with a most eager but tender touch. Louis placed Rose on his lap to face him, his manhood lightly grazing against her leg and he gasped at the sensation. Before he could go further, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, their tongues twining together.

The pads of his fingers lightly pressed tiny circles against her mound like she had taught him and every sound that came forth from her lips sent an intense shudder through Louis. “Rose…I want to hear you more…..” his words trailed off, he wanted so much more than to hear her.

Suddenly feeling selfish, he wanted Rose to touch him while pleasuring her, though he hesitated to ask that of her. He had never been with a woman he loved so dearly and with all of his soul, and to ask that of her seemed barbaric to him. He had been raised to be the perfect gentlemen, never expecting to actually love but to eventually wed into a political marriage in order to benefit his family name.

“Rose….would you….touch me in return….?” He finally managed to ask in a husky voice, as it had become too much for him to bear not feeling her touch. Louis guided her small hand to his shaft, wrapping her fingers around its girth and he coached her in how to stroke as Louis slipped his free hand between her legs to continue his sensual massages.

**RosetheAngel**

Her eyes widened, and she stiffened, as he turned her around and placed her onto his lap. She let her legs relax on either side of him, so that they could still soak up the warmth from not only him, but also the water. She blushed deeply and let out a quiet gasp as she felt what she figured was the most intimate part of him touch her leg briefly. Then he kissed her deeply and she found his tongue twining with hers. It was a dizzying kiss and she felt out of breath when their lips did part. Chills ran through her as he started to touch her on his own, which caused her to suck in a sharp breath and a throaty moan escaped her. She closed her eyes and her head tilted back as he started with her breast, just as she had showed him.

<< Rose…I want to hear you more…..>>

[H-he wants to hear me…. MORE?! I didn’t know I was even making noise at all…] Her cheeks heated at his words and she was rather unsure of what to do. But, before she could really say anything he spoke again.

<> Her eyes popped open just in time to feel him take her hand and bring it to his manhood. Her eyes widened as she did her best to pay attention to the way he wanted her to touch him. He….well… seemed rather large in her small hand, which caused her entire face to turn a crimson that wouldn’t fade any time soon. His skin was soft and pleasant to touch, though the contrasting stiffness of him sent a different kind of pleasure through her. She brought her other hand to his most intimate area and began exploring how he felt. While her right hand stroked him, her left thumb made soft circles at his tip. Her left hand continued to explore him as it ran down his entire shaft to his base. She shuddered at how he felt and paused momentarily. Then he returned to touching her most intimate area. She let go of him with her left hand and grasped the side of the tub to steady herself.

“Oh god… Louis….” Her husky voice rang out into the bathroom as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her ears heated and turned red as she began to stroke him again in the rhythm and way he had showed her. Her hips began to move on their own, at the same pace, as she closed her eyes and began envisioning the two of them making love. Her moans and other noises grew louder as she seemed to let herself go in the moment, completely trusting him with everything they were doing together.

She began to call his name as her pace quickened, though it was growing more and more difficult to say full words. She opened her eyes momentarily but found that the world around her had grown quite fuzzy. She lifted her head and managed a few words between everything else, “Lou…is… I… I love… you…” Her voice trailed off as she grew dizzier from her heavy breathing.

She wanted, well, so much more than was happening right now. She wanted him to take her and fulfil every desire of his with her. She knew it would hurt, or so her cousin had told her. This was the only thing that scared her about it now. If only her legs were functioning properly, she would gladly ask him to. She then remembered that her cousin said that there was one thing that could help with the pain, but she had already told him that she wasn’t ready for him to be inside of her…. Would he be ok with her asking for such a thing now?

She stopped what she was doing and then stopped his hand that had been massaging her intimately. “Um… Louis…. How to say this? Erm… I, uh, well… I want you… but uh… I’m kind of a small person… and you… well… you’re not…” She paused and cleared her throat. “I’m just a bit scared about how much it’s going to hurt when we do… make love. But… um, supposedly there’s something that can help with that, or that’s what Liz told me anyway.” She took his hand and moved it to her entrance. She refused to meet his gaze as she swallowed hard. She began to whisper, “Would you… I want you inside of me… please?”

**Louis**

Louis sucked in his breath as her grip tightened around his girth and Rose began to stroke while he massaged her, leaving his lover to the task of mastering the pleasure she was bringing him. Her calls of ecstasy heightened his senses and his entire body quivered with delight and was relieved she had slowed her motions, else he feared he would finish far too soon to his liking. Louis wished for this time spent with her to last for an eternity as they both forgot about the world around them, focusing on only one another.

He opened his eyes that had been half-lidded and peered at Rose as she stumbled to find her carefully spoken words. She wanted him? That badly? A new thrill coursed through his veins and suddenly the water became too hot as she guided his fingers to her even hotter entrance. Slowly he eased his first digit into her heat and felt her pulsating surround him as he massaged her in a completely new way. Louis watched her reaction with a careful eye, being sure he was bringing her no harm as he began to throb himself with desire to feel more of her. Slipping yet another finger into her, he knew she was purposely allowing him to slowly and delicately stretch her so that it would not hurt once they did make love.

Unable to bear the heat of the water and their bodies any longer, he inched his fingers out of her and abrupted lifted her in his arms. Still dripping yet and eager to move them to the mattress, he did not bother to dry them off and instead placed her in the center of the bed before laying beside Rosaline, carefully continuing where he left off. With complete rapture he observed her once again as her body grew even more fiery, a completely different experience than while under water, and now he was not impeded by the water allowing his lips to trail all over her still very damp skin.

“Rose, I love you so much…..I fear I may burst….”

He was barely able to whisper his words before bringing his mouth eagerly to hers, while his two exploring fingers curled within her, finding an area where she seemed to enjoy the most bliss he could offer during the foreplay.

Louis’s lips grazed against her breasts, giving attention to each of them equally and listening to her moans and calls for more and he slightly quickened his massaging with two fingers. Tentatively he slid a third finger into her, and she let out a small gasp and he moved his fingers to her mound instead as he kissed her abdomen.

“Did I hurt you, Rose? I could not bear to bring you anymore pain than you might already be in. Please tell me as soon as it hurts too much.”

His eyes met hers with sincere concern and he gently continued to make small circles just outside of her entrance until she could confirm she was alright. No matter how much he wished to bring her the pleasure of orgasm, he would do it properly and not bring her any harm whatsoever.


	12. Their First Time

**RosetheAngel**

She began to tremble as she felt his first finger slide into her. This didn’t hurt, but it was certainly something that she wasn’t used to. She breathed deeply and blinked rapidly as she tried to calm herself. It felt more like pressure inside of her than anything at first, but then he started to move. Her breath hitched as he moved, and her voice sounded as she processed the sensations. When he slipped a second finger into her, it started to ache. She started to shake as her breath became labored. She bit her lip and then nuzzled back into his shoulder. This wasn’t what her cousin had described at all, as it wasn’t an intense pain, but more like what a sore muscle felt like.

Before she could relax and get used to the feeling, he took his fingers out of her. She lifted her head in surprise only to find him lifting her out of the water. “Louis?” She asked in a confused tone. Water dripped everywhere from the tub all the way to the bed. Her heart stopped as he set her down on the mattress. She scooted up to where her head would rest on a pillow and he joined her at her side.

Her voice sounded again as he slipped his two fingers inside of her again. As she got used to the ache, it faded and was replaced with a kind of pleasure that she had never known. Soon, she found him kissing her all over, just as he had expressed a desire to do in their bath. Her hips slowly began to move as the rest of her writhed under lips. She heated to a new degree as she gasped and moaned.

<>

“I… love… you… too…. Oh Louis….” She barely was able to get these words past her lips before she resumed her previous intonation of gasps and moans at the pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly she found his lips had captured her in a deep kiss. She let out a cry of pleasure as he curled his fingers within her, but it was muffled by their kiss. Her head tilted back as he released her from their kiss and she took in a deep breath before letting out another cry of his name.

“Oh…. Right…. There….” She moaned out, as her voice had deepened from the ecstasy that was coursing through her. She closed her eyes and a shiver ran up her spine as he teased her mounds with his lips. She started to call his name as he quickened his internal massage of her. She was edging closer and closer to climax. Her thoughts became a fog as he kissed her abdomen. Where was he going to kiss her next? Was he going to keep trailing downward? The thought sent a thrill through her and turned her cheeks and chest a soft pinkish hue.

Then as he slid a third finger inside of her, she let out a gasp and then a grunt in pain. This was quite different from when he had used only two fingers. Her brows knit together as she tensed, which made the pain only sharper. She inhaled sharply before he withdrew his fingers.

<< Did I hurt you, Rose? I could not bear to bring you anymore pain than you might already be in. Please tell me as soon as it hurts too much.>>

She frowned slightly and shifted a bit uncomfortably before speaking in a soft voice, “I…it does hurt. It’s worse when I’m tense, but it seems to go away if I relax a bit. I think I just need to get used to it and I need to focus on relaxing as much as I can given what’s going on.” She laughed softly at the last part and then sighed. “But I will tell you if it’s too much. My wounds are more of an ache than anything right now, so they’re easy to ignore for the most part.”

She then sat up and moved his hand aside, away from her entrance. She then had him lie down next to her and she pulled some covers over both of them. “Sorry… the water made me a little cold….” She then lay down next to him and looked into his eyes. She caressed his cheek with her hand and smiled softly. “Louis, I need to know something. What do you want right now? I don’t want to rush you into anything you aren’t ready for or don’t want to do. I just…. Well….” She paused and looked away. She wasn’t used to feeling like this, let alone voicing her desires out loud.

She took in a deep breath and then returned her gaze to his. “Louis…. I… well… I want to make love. It hurts a bit, but I think if we go slow and you help me relax I’ll be alright. I’ve just… never wanted anyone like I want you. I’m aching for you…. Craving you…. I want you to make me yours, but… only if you want to and are ready to. If you don’t want to, I just ask that you hold me for a while.” She smiled and caressed his cheek again before running her hand through his hair. “After all, you mean the world to me, and I adore you.” She kissed his forehead as her eyes sparkled with affection for him.

**Louis**

Louis burned from within as she called out his name, a desire that rose so deeply inside that he wanted to allow the flames to consume the both of them and finally allow them to couple together into a pure and brilliant, pleasurable bliss. He was reminded of how very fragile she was in her current state and was very much happy to simply satisfy her for the time being, to show her exactly how he could make her feel even better when they both were ready to make real love.

He did not realize he too was feeling the chill now that she had pulled the covers up over their bodies and he pulled her in closer to him, wanting nothing more than to touch her delicate flower once again.

Meeting her perfect eyes with his own, he reached up to run his finger through her damp hair and smiled as her placed his hand on her slim waist, hitching in a breath as she invited him to further their intimacy. He wanted to feel her so badly, but yet there was great hesitation. What if he brought her more harm and pain? Louis knew she was a very strong woman, but yet she was not fully healed from her intense ordeal from the poison.

“I want to make love to you...so very badly, Rose that it is such a deep, painful ache…”

His voice trailed off as he slid his fingers back to her folds and began massaging once again, hopeful that he could bring her the pleasure he saw earlier once again. Louis only dared to allow two fingers to ease into her heat and soon he found her wet with desire. As he watched Rose’s body respond, his lips explored her skin once again, making their way to her abdomen and not ending there. He wished to make her fully prepared to accept him fully and getting her as ready as possible would be best.

As his tongue lapped at the sensitive area between her legs, he felt his groin throb with a renewed passion to fill Rose, though he pushed the longing away for the time being. Louis knew he could prep her body further so that it would not hurt her so much, or so he had been told how to do so in the past to a woman who had not yet had the pleasure of intercourse. He hoped that this was in fact truth, for he certainly did not wish to cause his beloved flower any pain whatsoever. He wanted their first time to be a most sensual experience for her.

Finally, she seemed ready to copulate, the sheets becoming thoroughly soaked through with her feminine essence and he trailed his lips back up her body to her breasts as Louis covered her with his body. His cock seemed to have a mind of its own as it searched out its intended target, brushing against her wet entrance and he let out a tiny gasp of surprise at the sparking sensation of the sensitive touch.

“I know you said you would tell me, but please do not hold back your protest if it is comes to be too painful.”

His eyes betrayed his concern for her health, a flash of indecision crossing his features as he had second thoughts of delving into this too fast for her. Watching for any signs of discomfort from her, Louis eased his manhood slowly into Rose’s core while sighing as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

“You are so beautifully strong, my love. I will not allow you to be in pain ever again….”

Louis’s words were a soft whisper before kissing her again, deeper this time as he slowly, carefully, began to advance further into her, feeling the slickness of her natural juices allowing the smooth motions of his slow thrusts. The tightness of her caused him to groan involuntarily as his girth was bound by her entrance and his eyes fluttered shut at the thrill of satisfaction, finally feeling her from the inside. His hands were on either side of Rose’s head as he refocused his attention on any indication she may be in pain, and he eased himself down on his elbows, pressing his chest to her bare skin.

“Rose, you feel….so damn good….”

**RosetheAngel**

She shivered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She searched his eyes for his answer to her expression of desire to be intimate with him. As he started to speak, she held her breath out of fear for what he might say.

She let out her breath quickly and then inhaled sharply as her face flushed deeply. She felt his hand move to her folds again and she let out a small squeak in surprise. As her startle wore off, she spread her legs apart to give him better access to her. She shut her eyes as he began massaging her again. He breath became ragged as breathy moans escaped her lips. Her eyes opened as his fingers entered her core and she sighed as the pleasure returned to her.

She began to whimper as his lips again began to explore her skin. He found the spot inside her again, and she began to writhe as she edged closer to the climax that had previously eluded her. His kisses moved lower and lower, past her abdomen. She gasped his name as he moved to her folds. She tried to sit up to ask him what he was doing, but the intensity of the feeling pushed her back down again. She arched her back and unintelligible noises started sounding from her throat. As he continued she grasped the sheets with her hands. “Ah! Louis!” She cried out as everything that had been winding up within her since they had first kissed, came undone. Her walls clenched around his fingers and she held her breath as the orgasm coursed through her body. Then a loud moan escaped her with her breath. Shortly after her first orgasm had finished, another ran through her body, as if it were an aftershock. Though, unlike an aftershock, this was more intense than the first. After she had finished, she lay there with half lidded eyes and panted.

“Louis…” She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He seemed to understand as he trailed kisses back up her body, which sent shivers through her. She began to tremble as he moved on top of her. She breathed heavily, and she looked deeply into his eyes. Part of her was terrified of what was about to happen, the other part wanted nothing more than for him to make love to her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what she thought was going to be extremely painful.

A surge of electricity ran through her as his manhood brushed against her entrance. She groaned, though it was muffled slightly by his lips, as he slowly entered her. She broke the kiss and grimaced as she felt the pain of being stretched much further than she had previously. The more she focused on the pain, the worse it became, till his voice broke her concentration.

<>

She gave him a pained smile before she nuzzled into his neck. “I like you calling me your love…. And thank you. I..I love you so much.” She spoke in a soft yet strained voice. His words had their intended effects in that she finally started to relax. The pain slowly subsided before coming back as he moved deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around him and grasped at his back as she controlled her breathing. Again, the pain started to subside, and she sighed in relief.

<>

She was rather surprised to hear him say such a thing, as she had never heard him curse before. However, his words, sent a thrill through her. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so all she did was kiss his neck lightly. She then moved her hips to inch him into her even deeper, till she felt she couldn’t take any more of him. She let out a loud grunt and then held onto him even tighter while she waited for the pain to fade.

After a little bit of focusing on her breathing, she could think straight enough to realize what was going on. It then hit her that she was no longer a virgin. That she had found someone that she loved enough to do this kind of thing with, and that no matter what happened between them, that he would always be her first. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to do this with anyone else. Her heart swelled with all of her feelings and a single tear fell from her eyes. At last she met his gaze and then smiled broadly. “I love you so very much… just… thank you…” She then kissed him deeply and ran her fingers through his hair.

Her body then seemed to take over, as her hips began to move. The sounds that came from her lips no longer sounded as if she were in pain, but rather that she was enjoying herself, though there was still an ache from being stretched so much in a short period of time. She did her best to reassure him as she kissed him again. She then felt the urge to have him even closer to her. Her legs couldn’t support her weight, but they could move much better now. She wrapped her legs around him and locked them together. She moaned loudly as her movement caused him to go even deeper into her. “I’m alright, my love. I promise the pain isn’t that bad right now. So please…make love to me.”

**Louis**

Her body had reacted the way he had anticipated, allowing her to feel a piece of the pleasure yet to come as her essence spilled from Rose to prepare her body for him. As his girth made his advancement into her, he paused his motions, fearing he would hurt her. Once he had become content with his position, as deep as he dared to go, she surprised him by slightly lifting her hips to accommodate him further.

Louis sucked in his breath as Rose looked at him with such love he thought he may burst and watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. Worried he had hurt her, the duke nearly withdrew himself until her soft words were spoken. His heart throbbed deep within his chest, filled with such happiness at having met the love of his life finally, after having given up on his happiness with a woman.

His thrusts were slow and gentle as he held the princess steady and with every motion, he felt closer to pleasing them both but, yet he slowed, allowing her to control the depth of which he went. Their bodies seemed to take on a natural rhythm all on their own and he could not help but kiss her soft lips over and over again. He never wanted to forget this moment, the taste of her skin, the scent of their mingling bodies, still smelling of the light lavender soap he had used in the bath, and the sound of her moans. The vision that laid out before him as he searched her face for any sign of pain, which was slowly fading into an expression of desire as she began to relax into his momentum.

“I love you too, Rose. I love you so much….it hurts. I want to make you happy forever.”

Gently Louis lowered his lips to his face, kissing away the tear as he felt her finger trail through his hair and her still weakened legs wrapped around his middle and her hips began to move forward as if urging him on. Relief flooded through him as he realized the tear came not from pain but from an unending love.

As her hips moved with his, bringing them together at a faster tempo, she began letting out moans of pure bliss and his own carnal desires threatened to take over, but he resisted from allowing them to overwhelm him. He did not wish to make their first time together one that he would remember as harming his lover.

His muscles momentarily tensed as she paused in her gasping moans of pleasure and gave him permission to make love to her. This was the moment he had desired so badly, when they were in the bath - no, before then….when they had confessed their love for one another. This was the moment that would bring them together for eternity. Louis quickened his pace, watching her through half-lidded eyes to be sure he was not hurting her but from her reactions, he knew that she was ready for him to keep going.

With panting breaths, Louis felt himself preparing for release as his manhood quivered within her and threatened to explode. Wishing to extend their time together, he slowed his motions, unsure of what he should do. Was she comfortable with him finishing inside her….or should he withdraw just before….? He had never thought of such things, having never bedded a woman he loved so deeply before. The only other time being a setup meeting due to Sid’s encouragement had meant nothing to him, and he was thoroughly confused on what would be the right decision to make with Rosaline the lover beneath him.

“Rose, I can’t hold myself back much longer, love. I want to see you climax one...more time….”

**RosetheAngel**

Her words seemed to have reassured him, as he finally began thrusting into her in earnest. Her hips moved with his slow and steady pace. Her hands roamed through his hair and then down his neck and back. She wanted to feel every part of him, to connect with him as much as she could. Electricity surged through her fingers as the blazed across him. Her heart swelled with joy as they continued to make love.

She felt like she was dreaming, and she very well would believe she was if it weren’t for the aches that she felt from her body. Yet, these aches paled in comparison to the overwhelming amount of pleasure that shot across her with every slow thrust. She had lost control of her voice and all thought had ceased long ago, as with the last of her words she had completely let herself become absorbed in the feeling of him.

<<“I love you too, Rose. I love you so much….it hurts. I want to make you happy forever.”>>

She felt as if she may cry again from the sweetness of his words. She too wanted nothing more than to make him happy and to be with him as long as she could. She knew then, that for her, he was the one that she wanted to stay by her side forever. She gasped as he ran his fingers through her hair and she made a sweet contented sound as he kissed away her tear. She tried to speak but nothing came out except for louder moans as she was too far gone into the ecstasy of their joined bliss to be able to produce words.

Their coupling had lasted for, she knew not how long, all she knew was that it was one of the most wonderful and meaningful things she had ever experienced. Each and every kiss that he had laid on her lips made her heart swell with love for him anew. Then he spoke again, and it brought her back momentarily. <<“Rose, I can’t hold myself back much longer, love. I want to see you climax one...more time….”>>

It took her a moment to fully register what he meant. She blinked rapidly, and her expression changed to one of surprise. She again remembered things that her cousin had educated her on and took in a deep breath as her cheeks reddened. “Oh…I… uh, ok. Um…. Just, uh… stay where you are?” Her mind was far to addled and she was for to embarrassed to just come out and tell him that he could cum inside of her. She just hoped that he understood what she meant. She then mustered what she could and did her best to lock her legs around him.

She then set on adjusting how deep he was going inside her to where he began hitting the spot he had found with his fingers earlier. Her breathing sped up as their motions stimulated this part of her, causing goosebumps to form across her arms and legs. Her noises slowly became more and more high pitched as her eyes fluttered open and closed. A shiver ran down her spine and she arched into him as she got to edge of climax. “Oh! Oh god Louis!” Her now shrill voice sounded as she came undone. Her walls firmly grasped his member as waves of ecstasy washed over her. One of her hands reached out and grasped at the sheets as the pleasure intensified. Her voice then dropped as it changed to deep moans that she let out with every long breath. As the waves died down, she was left feeling dizzy and gasping for air. She blinked slowly and looked up at him as she sighed and smiled broadly.

**Louis**

Rose’s cries were intensifying, and Louis knew she too was close to yet another climax and he smiled down at her as they moved together within the now very rumpled sheets. The sky had grown dark and only a few candles lit the room now, but it was just bright enough to make out her beautiful blue eyes that were half lidded in ecstasy as he thrust into her.

Watching her response closely he began to quicken his pace, surprised when she answered his admission to being ready to finish and locked her legs around him. With the realization that she was giving permission to do as he wished, his motions became even faster, her gasps of pleasure and his panting breaths combining as she re-positioned herself, allowing him deeper access.

That was the final act he needed to bring her over the climax edge once again and as her inner muscles clenched around his girth massaging his cock, Louis let out an involuntary gasping groan as the intense waves surrounded him. He nearly collapsed on top of her from the shear feelings of euphoria, barely catching himself before doing so.

As they both continued to pulsate and slowly come back to themselves from their intimate passions, Louis kissed her from her collarbone and finally found her lips. Between breaths he kissed her until finally the throbbing subsided and he slipped off of her, laying beside Rosaline.

Louis lay on his side, facing her as he swept his fingers through her soft, slightly tousled white hair as he studied her face. He pulled her gently against his bare chest while pulling the covers up to their chins, the warmth of the two of them together providing comfort.

“I have surely exhausted you, Rose and you should rest. Hopefully you do not mind if I remain with you tonight, or at least until you fall asleep. I want to take your night terrors away from you forever, or as much as I am able.”

His words were a whisper and he brought his lips to her brow in a light kiss before he settled himself to remain there for the time being. Remembering that she had difficulties falling asleep, he thought that perhaps a song would ease her into slumber. Surely, she would be weakened the next day as well, though he hoped she would prove him incorrect, as a portion of him felt guilty for putting her through such an ordeal just as she was trying to recover from paralysis.

Softly he began to sing, his voice low and soothing only for each of them to hear. It was a song he had heard long ago, and long forgotten until this moment. A lullaby that he would always hear Sid’s adoptive parents, the Grandiers, sing to their son every night when Louis stayed the night at their manor.

Hush now, my Storeen  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies

Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by

Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

Rolling, rolling  
Rolling, rolling

Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

https://youtu.be/H8EeqU91fYs

**RosetheAngel**

Her eyes widened as he groaned and almost fell completely on top of her. She was confused at first, but she studied him closely and realized that his expression only indicated that he had enjoyed himself. She let out a sigh of relief at this realization, as she had been worried that he wouldn’t be satisfied with her.

She groaned has he slid off of her. She suddenly became rather aware of all of the aches of her body, as each of her wounds throbbed. The endorphins of their coupling had at last worn off and she felt sore between her legs. Her gaze met his as she rolled onto her side, and a slightly pained look marked her face. The left side of her lips quirked up as she tried to smile for him, but a half smile was all she could muster.

She nuzzled into his chest as he brought her closer. His voice sounded softly, << I have surely exhausted you, Rose and you should rest. Hopefully you do not mind if I remain with you tonight, or at least until you fall asleep.>>

“I… I am rather tired, and as much as I don’t want to admit, I’m in pain… but I don’t regret what we shared. I’m rather grateful for it, for you being my first. So, thank you… I would love it if you stayed with me tonight.”

He then continued to speak, << I want to take your night terrors away from you forever, or as much as I am able.>>

His words hit something deep inside of her and it caused her to tremble. She tried with all her might to hold in the emotions that came like a tsunami from the strike, but it wasn’t enough. Tears welled up into her eyes and she gasped softly before the giant wave crashed down and out of her. She began to weep quietly as he began to sing.

His voice soothed her to the point that she felt comfortable enough, safe enough, to be completely vulnerable in letting out everything she had held in since she had become princess. Her worries, frustrations and fears all took the form of her tears and fell into their shared pillow. The sound of rain hitting the windows was the only sound that could be heard other than the sweet melody of his lullaby. Soon her tears slowed as the sounds and feel of his warmth had comforted her. Her eyelids began to droop, and her body eased into a deep slumber. As his song ended, only a soft snore and the rain could be heard.


	13. The Next Morning

**RosetheAngel**

“Rara! Rara! She’s this way! Hurry!” One of her young sisters had grabbed her hand and was pleading with her as she dragged her now adult sister down a darkened hallway. Rosaline found herself with a sword in hand and she looked around in a state of confusion. Then she heard a sound that made her blood run cold, a sound she knew all too well: screams.

She followed her sister with a quickened pace to a slightly ajar door. Another scream rang out, but this time it wasn’t the one that she had grown to expect to hear. No, this was far more disturbing. It was her own voice that she heard. She looked to where her sister had just been and now found that no one was there. She pushed open the door and found herself in what she recognized as a chemist’s lab, similar to the one her step father had. She found herself staring at, well, herself tied to a chair. Malcomb was standing in front of the tied down version of her with a sneer on his face. His voice echoed loudly through the room, “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were dead….” He laughed maniacally.

….

Rosaline jerked awake with a gasp. She found herself on the other side of her bed with half of the covers off of her. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she had only been dreaming. As her vision focused she saw the sleeping face of Duke Howard. She blinked in confusion at first till the memories of all that had transpired the day before came back to her. She blushed deeply, and she moved the bedding to better cover herself. Thankfully it seemed as if she hadn’t woken him. She gazed at him lovingly as he was incredibly beautiful to her as he slept. 

Sunlight streamed in through the windows. It appeared to be some time in the morning, though she had no idea how late they had slept. She rolled onto her back and groaned quietly. Her wounds were still throbbing and there was still a slight ache between her legs from the night before. She swept the hair from her forehead out of her eyes and found that it was hot. She grimaced and then brought her wounded arm into view. They had forgotten to bandage her arm after their bath and it was now showing signs of a slight infection. 

She sighed in frustration at the state of herself. She wasn’t sure if she was feeling feverish due to the state of her arm or if this was what was to be expected from the “antidote” she had taken days earlier. The aches in her legs she had felt the night before had only grown worse. She knew walking was out of the question for the time being and that she needed to get to the things that would aid in her recovery as soon as possible. She thought for a moment about the best course of action she should take. 

She nodded lightly as she decided. She then rolled over onto her side and scooted back over to Louis. She hated to wake him, but she needed help. The least she could do was to return the favor of him helping her fall asleep last night by gently waking him in a similar manner. 

“Louis… love….” She spoke softly as she ran her fingers gently across his cheek. She then smiled sweetly and began to sing. 

♫ You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don’t take  
My sunshine away. ♫

She sang to him till he seemed to have woken up. She spoke in a regretful tone, “I’m sorry to wake you, but I appear to have a fever. I’m not sure if I have an infection or if this is the next stage of how the antidote works. So… I need to see a doctor, as soon as I can. I still can’t walk, so… I hate to ask you to do this, but can you help me get dressed? And I need to speak to Nico, it’s rather urgent, though not as urgent as a doctor… it’s… complicated. I’m sorry to be so vague, but I promise that I’ll explain everything. And…” She took his hand and kissed the back of it and smiled, “I promise that everything is going to be ok, so please try not to worry too much.”

**Louis**

He hoped that at least tonight she would have peaceful dreams and he swept the stray white strands of hair from her face that had fallen forward. Kissing her lightly on the cheek he settled in, watching her peaceful features as her eyes remained shut.

Before she had fallen into slumber she had cried after he had spoken of keeping the nightmares away and he feared he had upset her greatly, but she only wept as he began to sing, and hoping that he could bring her some form of comfort, he continued to do so until she did seem to calm down ever so slowly. The sound of rain gently falling against the window invited sleep to come easily, the tattoo of the pattern varying as the wind shifted and caused it to hit harder at times. Before he could stop his eyes from closing, he too was fast asleep beside his beloved Rose.

He could feel the warmth against his skin as the sunshine shone in through the window. And as he had done so many times before, he simply snuggled further under the blankets trying to avoid the waking world. His mind was always the same when he woke, an emptiness from lack of dreams, be them pleasant or otherwise. There was always a void that seemed unfilled when he awoke every morning, which is why he never cared for them. Should he be allowed to remain in bed he would do so.

But this morning was different. He was dreaming of a certain princess that would be laying beside him when he woke and hopefully forevermore it would be this way. Her soft voice invaded his dreams, though it seemed as if he were not dreaming at all.

Slowly he opened his eyes finding Rose beside him, her voice quiet yet strong and angelic and he lifted his lips up into a smile. He could tell she was in pain but knew better than to demand she lay back down. She was stronger than any person he knew, including himself. As Rose explained she was feverish, Louis bolted up into a sitting position, his hand immediately going to her forehead even as she told him not to fret over her. Of course, he would - and she should know better than to think any less.

“You should have woken me faster, Rose. That is not a mild fever, you must be in such pain and suffering so. Next time wake me sooner.” Louis spoke slightly harsher than intended as he hastily threw on his clothes that had been cast aside the previous night. His mind reminisced of their intimacy from the night before, but he knew her health was far more important than morning-time cuddling after their bliss.

Carefully Louis helped Rosaline into her nightgown, her normal attire not even thought of and he eased her back into bed before retrieving a cool damp cloth to place on her brow.

“Stay in bed, Rosaline. I will return with the doctor, I do not want you doing anything that will bring you harm. I will not be long to send the doctor and then I shall get Nico. Neither of them should take long to search for.”

Before the duke left the room, he placed a loving kiss on her lips and set off out of her chamber. Surprisingly there was no one to be found in the corridor to instruct to fetch the doctor and Louis found himself becoming frustrated that now servants were nearby when suddenly Leo turned the corner, his lips curling into a knowing smirk.

“Good morning Your Grace. I hope you slept well last night.” he said in a half teasing tone. Louis could not help but frown at the jest and waved away the comment.

“Rosaline is with fever, she needs the doctor now. And I need to search for Nico.” The bureaucrat noted the severity in Louis’s voice and nodded curtly, setting out to find the doctor while Louis went for Nico, who he found in his room, already awake and dressed.

“I’ll go to her room as soon as I’ve gotten her something to eat. It’s good that Leo went to get the doctor first, I’ll be there in just a little while.” explained the attendant.

Louis hurried back to Rosaline’s room and found the doctor in the middle of the examination. Patiently he waited until it was finished, anxious to hear the situation his princess was suffering from.

**RosetheAngel**

<< You should have woken me faster, Rose. That is not a mild fever, you must be in such pain and suffering so. Next time wake me sooner.>> She began to speak, but thought better of it, rather she just frowned and stayed quiet. Perhaps she should have woken him up a bit sooner, but she had needed time to figure out what had needed to be done. It hadn’t been all that long anyway, a few minutes at most. Still, she felt it was best not to protest. She really hadn’t meant to worry him so much. She remained quiet while he helped her put her nightgown back on, but she had refused to meet his gaze. 

She settled herself in bed and he brought her a cool cloth. She smiled softly and put it to her forehead. << Stay in bed, Rosaline. I will return with the doctor, I do not want you doing anything that will bring you harm. I will not be long to send the doctor and then I shall get Nico. Neither of them should take long to search for.>> She simply nodded and gave him a chagrined smile. Then he kissed her and took her breath away. She still couldn’t believe this was real. As he left the room she sighed to herself. 

While she waited, she examined the wound on her forearm. It was quite a bit more swollen than it had been the day before. She pressed it lightly and it oozed a slight yellowish liquid. That was all it took for her to know that it was infected. She sighed in frustration. This didn’t look quite as bad as the infection her father had before he had died, but these things were always dangerous. 

Then the door opened to reveal Leo along with Maurice and Alyn. Maurice put a thermometer in her mouth and examined her wounds, though he didn’t touch them. Rosaline studied him closely as he examined her. Then Louis came back into the room. Maurice took the thermometer out of her mouth and he pressed his lips together. 

“It appears that she has a fever of one hundred and four degrees, though her wounds don’t appear to be infected. This kind of fever is a little high compared to the notes that accompanied the notes on the effects of this ‘antidote’” He spoke in a tired voice.

Rosaline’s eyes went wide at first and then her brows knit together in frustration. “I think you’re mistaken. I think it is infected. My wounds need to be cleaned with an antiseptic and rebandaged. Plus, I need something for the fever.” She spoke with an edge to her voice. 

“I believe that you are just seeing some of the residual poison coming out of the wound. Rosaline, I’m the doctor here…”

“Then I want a different doctor. I won’t die from an infection because you refuse to look at me properly or to listen to me.” She shot back.

He sighed and then his voice deepened. “Rosaline, I understand that you’re in a great deal of pain, but now is not the time to fight me. I think you’re after the wrong target.”

“And if you’re wrong? What then? Do I just lay here and hope against all hope that everything will take care of itself? I think not…” She growled in return.

He sighed in frustration, “Why must you be so stubborn?”

She started to shake in anger, “Why can’t you ever listen? You…” A hot tear ran down her face in frustration, “You have never listened to me. EVER. Not when I was ten in your lab looking over Vanessa’s work, not when I warned you about the spies in the organization, and not when I warned you about Ben. And I was right about all of it.”

“I beg to differ. The spies I’ll give you, but Ben, my son, has been brain washed. And you were ten years old when you were in my lab. There was no way that you had finished some of Vanessa’s work. You’re delirious from the fever Rosaline. Just calm down. I’ll get you something for the fever.”

“Willow’s bark, right? Though it will make me quite nauseated.” She glared back at him.

“Erm.. yes… how did you?”

“Like I said, you never listen.” She then pressed her wound on her arm and more puss oozed out. She pointed to it and glared back at him.

“Alright… it is infected. What’s your point?”

“Leo, Alyn, do me a favor and go into my closet. At the very end of the closet are a few loose floorboards. There should be a trunk in there. Can you two get it for me?”

Leo and Alyn, who had been holding their breaths due to the tension in the room up till then, exchanged confused looks between each other. Leo shrugged and set off into the closet. “Well, would you look at that?!” Leo exclaimed about a minute later. He and Alyn came back in carrying a rather heavy black trunk. 

“Open it please. I’m looking for a green leather book in there with a hexagon shape on it with the number 11.1 on it and a yellow one with the number 21.5 on it.”

Leo raised and eyebrow and opened the trunk. Inside were many books each labeled with a symbol and number on the top right of the leather cover. He began to dig through the volumes and found the yellow one near the top. The green volume he had to dig through the trunk to find. He took out a several large stacks of books from the trunk before he found the second requested volume. He then handed both of them to Rosaline and smirked as he crossed his arms. 

Rosaline opened the green notebook and flipped through the pages till she got about half way through the book. “Here it is. This is the same equation that was on your board when I was 10. I was trying to tell you then what was wrong with it. I figured out the rest of it when I was 11.” She then turned the book around and handed it to him. “This simple chemical reaction takes away the nauseated reaction that one has when ingesting the willow bark. But, because stomach acid is hydrochloric acid, it reverts to the original compound when ingested, thus having the desired effect. This also allows the patient to take higher doses than if they took the willow bark on its own. Vanessa’s error with it was copying down the original compound incorrectly, which is what I was trying to tell you back then. And you know what you told me then? I quote, leave the science to the men Rosaline. A woman’s place isn’t in a lab or a battle field, but rather is to find a husband and have children.” 

Maurice took the book from her and looked over it. He started to speak, but then stopped. He got up and paced around the room. His face then went red with anger and he tossed the book back at her. “Why on earth didn’t you ever tell anyone about any of this? Do you have any idea how many people this could have helped?”

Rosaline kept her gaze steady. “I’m right though, aren’t I? And have someone else get all the credit? To have Vanessa’s name erased from the history books just to pad your or my uncle’s credits? Like I did with the antidotes? I was going to go through all of my work and release it when I became head of the order, but I didn’t get a chance.”

Maurice scoffed, “Whether you are correct or not is irrelevant. You’re insufferable. Your pride and desire to make a name for yourself could have made way for so many that the solution to that could have helped.”

Rosaline scowled, “Is that what you really think? Are you sure it’s not you who has an issue of pride? So much so that you can’t admit when you’re wrong?”

((Side note, I am literally describing the drug Aspirin here. I have actually synthesized it personally in an organic Chemistry lab. This is the real history of the drug: it is derived from willow bark and other trees that are high in that kind of acidic content. It has been used for a very long time for its medicinal properties. But, because the drug companies can’t patent a naturally occurring compound like this, they stripped one of the HCL from the compound to make it easier to ingest. When it is ingested, the HCL of stomach acid reacts with it to return it to the naturally occurring compound.))

Maurice then threw his hands up and headed for the door. He opened it and slammed it shut. Leo then chuckled, “The two of you never did get along. I see why now. But, Rose, what is all of this?” He motioned at all of the books. 

“Oh… well, my dad talked so much about Vanessa when I would visit him as a kid that when I found her work in my step father’s lab and record rooms, I started to read it. She was a very gifted chemist and could have been a doctor if women had been allowed. I stole the books with her work in it and hid them from my step father in a place near the church. I worked on all of the stuff that she had worked on in these books and then did my own stuff. Glenn had kidnapped several doctors and chemists from the order over the years. So, I talked to them and learned from them at night while Glenn was asleep. This included Eric’s father, who was the last doctor that Glenn had kidnapped before everyone died. So, most of this is basically Vanessa’s work, but completed. But, um… I think some of this can be used to help me and my uncle now, in case his wound is infected too.” She paused and then opened the yellow book she had asked for. She turned the pages and then stopped. She handed the book to Leo. 

“This one seems to be fairly effective against most infections. I just wish that I had found it before my father died. It could have saved him. I know it’s made of fairly simple ingredients, but the medicine woman that I get it from used it all the time. I just added a few things to make it a little bit better. And, considering that it can be made in the kitchen, it should help. You just might need to get more garlic, since that’s the main component.”

Leo sat there and blinked a bit. He then took the book from her and read through the entry. “I could make this. A couple of questions though, Rose. Does Robert know that you have worked on this kind of thing? If Glenn was kidnapping members of the order, why didn’t you ever tell anyone about it? For that matter, why didn’t you tell anyone about any of this?”

Her face then reddened, and she grabbed the book from Leo. In a quiet but frustrated voice she began to speak, “I did… but no one ever believed me or listened to me. I don’t know if Robert knows what I was working on, but he gave me a key to his lab by leaving a key in my room when I was rather young. Though, he may have done so to have me give him more antidotes. But, he always answered any chemistry questions I had, same with his apprentices. As for what happened with my step father….” She quieted and brought her knees to her chest. 

“I told my father about what my step-father did. But he didn’t believe me. I was five years old when it started. I remember very distinctly, crying to my dad, asking him not to make me go back to live with my mother after one of my visitations. I told him about the needles and how much it all hurt, but he didn’t believe me. Instead he went and talked with Glenn who, of course, lied. I learned then that no one would believe me. I would tell other members of the order about what was happening too, and where the missing members went. It was always the same, they would go confront my step father, he would lie, there would be no evidence, and I would be called a liar. After a while, I just stopped talking to anyone about it. But I kept records of who all was there, and it’s in my notes that we got a few days ago. And if no one would help me with any of that… would they help me with something far more trivial? I was never supposed to live past that fiery night, but I did for some reason. So, I set out to protect people in a direct way and kept my work at night to myself. It’s not like anyone would have listened to me anyway. 

I just don’t want to die like my father did… I have… quite the reason to live now…” She spoke quietly and then glanced at Louis. Her gaze then returned back to Leo. “Can you get one of the order’s other doctors? What about Robert’s last apprentice? John? He was always rather nice and he works in the.. well… you know. And can you get a messenger bird, I think I’m gonna need one here soon.”

Leo had grown quiet with a pained look on his face. This was the first time that Rosaline had ever answered any of his questions about what happened when she was younger. “Alright, anything else you need?”

“I think Robert had some of the willow bark in his doctor’s bag, so even though it will make me nauseated, I think I need to take some of it. My fever is really high, and it needs to get down more than I need to eat. I’m sure you can make the poultice in the yellow book easily, so that would be good with some new bandages. And Alyn, have the guards keep an eye on Maurice, I have a bad feeling about this…” She then rested her head on her knees and groaned. Alyn got up and nodded before leaving the room, as did Leo.

Rosaline then looked at Louis before closing her eyes and hugging her knees tight. “I’m sorry you had to see all of that. I think Maurice has been compromised, either by the love he has for his son or from not sleeping enough. That or I am delirious. I don’t know, it hurts to even think right now.”

**Louis**

As Louis had gone in search of the people she had asked for, he could not help reprimanding himself for speaking so sharply to Rose, though all he ever had wished for her to know was how very deeply he was in love with her. She surprised him by not protesting his little lecture and once Maurice, Leo, Alyn, and himself were gathered in her chambers, the duke winced at the notification of her high temperature. He had known it was no mild fever the moment he had touched her scorching forehead only a few moments ago.

The way Maurice made the fever sound as if it were no significant matter caused Louis to press his lips together in anger at the way he seemed to wave if off. A sudden nauseating pang of doubt in the other man swept through him and Louis was about to speak his mind, but Rosaline beat him in her argument. Louis could not help but allow his lips to curl up into a smile as she stated the exact same thoughts that were his own. He wished to have a second opinion, something just was not sitting well at all when it came to Maurice - had he even given her the true antidote? Louis’ stomach churned at the thought of losing her and he could feel the color drain from his features.

He and the Crawford twins listened silently as Rosaline and Maurice went back and forth, Louis’s eyes widening as he heard his mother’s name mentioned and he became proud of Rosaline’s actions that followed his own parent who seemed to have been an amazing woman. If it had not have been for Rose learning all of this work and refining the recipes for the medicines, it would have been very likely that she would have died after being infected with that paralyzing poison only days ago. His stomach churned at the oozing puss that seeped from her wound and once again Louis wondered if the correct antidote was indeed giving to her...but at least she was beginning to recover from the effects of the poison and although he still doubted Maurice’s standing within the Order, he at least had to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

Louis watched as Alyn and Leo retrieved the chest containing volumes upon volumes of books and personal logs and diaries. He wondered how many of them might contain his mother’s handwriting and perhaps he could at least hold something she had once held. The painting of him as an infant with Charles and Vanessa was back at the manor, still sitting on his desk in his study waiting to be hung up. Louis never did have a chance to hang it, since he had been abducted immediately after receiving it, then had been at the palace since his retrieval due to Rose’s temporary situation.

As their conversation continued, he realized both Rose and Maurice were correct. Maurice stating that this could have saved so many lives prior to today, but yet Rose had attempted to bring it to their attention, though nobody would listen to a woman - let alone a mere girl. But now, with her being princess, that seemed to hold enough power to speak and be heard. Suddenly he had the urge to encourage the women of Wysteria to be more than a simple housewife. Perhaps this needed to be a future discussion with Rosaline to promote the further education of women who wish it. 

She began to speak of her childhood after Leo asked her why she had not said anything prior to now. His heart and soul ached at the thought of her tortured childhood, he never could have imagined that Rose had gone through such an ordeal. He had always sensed that she had been abused, much like himself and a mixture of anger and remorse coursed through him. Without any thought to stop his motions, Louis made his way over to where she sat in bed still and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He did not care that there were others in the room watching, his only concern was for Rosaline and her painful past as she continued to tell them all of it, trembling beside him. Tears formed unbidden in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back as he vowed silently to himself to never allow her to go through any kind of pain for the rest of their lives together.

With her story nearly completed, she looked at Louis and his heart nearly burst with the love and adoration he felt from her strength and saying that she had something more to live for now. Rose’s eyes turned back to Leo and she asked for him to fetch a second doctor by the name of John and Leo nodded his agreement and left the room with Alyn who was going to have Maurice closely observed.

The princess hugged her knees to her and Louis pulled her even closer to him, gently placing his palm on her cheek and urging Rose to face him before dropping a soft kiss on her lips. “Rose, I love you and we’ll get through this together. You shall see, and also get Malcomb back for what he did to you. And….if it is a messenger bird you require, Lucia is the fastest flyer there is.”

Louis then stood and went to the window, opening it and whistling sharply. Only a few minutes later a small bluebird flew to his hand and chirped happily. He walked over to where Rose sat on the bed and positioned Rosaline’s hand to hold the little bird while he retrieved a tray, paper and quill for her to write what she needed and Lucia hopped up to the princess’ shoulder, nestling in her stark white locks.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Louis opened it, revealing Nico carrying a serving tray with various selections of food. Breads, cheeses and fruits filled it platter, but Nico only handed Rosaline a bowl of watered down porridge to eat. <>

**RosetheAngel**

As Rosaline spoke about her attempts to get help as a child, Louis hugged her. It took her a moment to register what was going on. Her eyes went wide, and her voice faltered, but she continued. She hadn’t expected Louis to so openly acknowledge that they were so close. Alyn’s eyes went wide as well and a scowl formed and stayed on his face, though he kept his silence. He was going to have a chat with the Duke later as to the meaning of his actions. Leo on the other hand had his lips quirk up momentarily, as he seemed to have a good grasp on what had been going on between Rosaline and Louis. 

After Leo and Alyn had left the room, she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. She turned her head towards Louis and found his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. She blinked in confusion as he began to speak, << Rose, I love you and we’ll get through this together. You shall see, and also get Malcomb back for what he did to you. And….if it is a messenger bird you require, Lucia is the fastest flyer there is.>>

She had grown quite pale since she had first woken, but one wouldn’t know given how red her cheeks were at the moment. “I… um… ok… I love you too, and that was a bit unexpected earlier… the hug I mean. I’m not sure how I should address you or how affectionate I should be when other people are around… so… forgive me for being a bit taken aback. Um… I’m sure Malcomb will have justice served at some point. And what he has done to me is the least of his crimes.” 

She tilted her head to the side as he went to the window and whistled. “Lucia? I didn’t know you had a bird. She doesn’t happen to know how to get to King Byron of Stein does she? I know that’s a bit of an odd place to be sending messages at the moment, but I promise it’ll all make sense after I speak to Nico.”

Rosaline smiled as Lucia came into the room. “She’s so beautiful!” She took the bird into her hand and then giggled as the bird hopped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her. “You’re such a sweet bird.” Rosaline then looked at how big Lucia’s legs were and tore a piece of parchment that could be wrapped around one easily. She began to write and draw some rather odd things. “Louis… I just ask that you keep anything you see me write to yourself.”

She wrote: “Need help, With Brother in Wysteria Palace” followed by three triangles on top of each other. “Send Spinner. Bring case of hated tea. To sign it, she drew a star with the words “Sirius-N”.  
She then quickly wrapped this around Lucia’s leg right as there was a knock at the door. Nico entered the room and then handed her a bowl. 

<>

As Nico handed the tray to Louis, she motioned for him to come to her. Nico walked over to the edge of the bed. “Is something wrong M’lady?” He inquired. 

A dark look came over her and she grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him down. “Sit.” She ordered with a rumble in her voice. He did as she asked with a fearful look on his face. Still holding onto him, she began to speak sternly, “Nico, are you familiar with some tea that is the preferred local blend in the Fressia region in Stien?”

He blinked in confusion and chose his words carefully, “Yes M’Lady, I am. Anyone who knows teas knows of it. We don’t have any in the palace to my knowledge since Wysteria doesn’t have active trade with Stein.” 

She pressed her lips together in annoyance, “I thought that YOU might have some actually.”

“ME?!” Nico exclaimed. “Why would I have some?”

“Nico…. I know who you are…. So just answer me truthfully. Do you have any?” She asked again with a scowl forming across her face.

The color drained from his face. He made a move to get away from her, but she held on tight to his wrist. “I…” He began, but she cut him off.

“For that matter, what on earth are you doing in Wysteria in the first place? Albert must be worried sick.” She admonished him.

His eyes went wide, “How?”

She laughed softly, “My guess is that you are trying to play a spy. Am I right?” She smirked as a worried look crossed his face. She sighed and then laughed softly, “First off, if you’re going to be a spy, don’t use your real name. Second, don’t wear the emblem of the country that you serve on your coat.” She pointed to a small metal item hanging on the front left of his coat. “Third, don’t carry a short sword in your coat so obviously. Butlers aren’t normally armed. As to how: you don’t recognize me do you?”

Nico blinked in confusion as he studied her features. He shook his head without saying a word.

“I didn’t think so. Sit down, I’m not going to hurt you. I used to call you little brother after all.” She spoke in a much gentler tone. He sat down and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. 

She smiled softly released his wrist before taking her hair and putting it up so that it looked as short as a man would have his hair. “You knew me as the brightest star in the sky…”

He took in a sharp breath as she spoke. He studied her for a few more moments before it connected. His eyes went wide as he spoke softly, “Nathan?” She nodded. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms around her in one quick movement. “B-b-but, you were dead!”

She laughed and smiled. “Not sure how I’ve been sending the three of you birthday presents all these years if I’ve been dead…. But clearly, I’m alive, or at least I’m trying to stay that way.”

He let go of her and shook his head, “You’re a girl? When did that happen? Where’s Nicoli?”

She laughed again, “Obviously I’m a girl. I… always was. I just had my hair really short when I was 13 and my dad had gotten so used to calling me his son at the knight academy, that it’s just what he called me. And… my father passed away three years ago, Nico. I’m sorry that you didn’t get a chance to see him again. Now… can you answer my questions?”

He wiped away his tears and then frowned. “I…. yes, I have some of that tea. It reminds me of home when I miss it. And I’m here serving King Byron.”

She sighed in relief. The one thing that she knew could help the antidote work faster was in her reach. “Does Byron know you’re here?”

“Well, er, no.” He replied.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. “Nico, how many times do we have to tell you to think before you run off and do things? It’s not really keeping with being a knight of Stein, now is it? If Byron doesn’t know you’re here, how on earth are you serving him? I can hear Al’s lecture from here.”

He hung his head and looked away from her. “It made sense to me. If I could learn about Wysteria and its secrets, it could weaken Wysteria so that King Byron could take it.”

She sighed in annoyance, “And did it ever occur to you that would go against everything that Byron has ever worked towards? The whole reason my father and I were in Stein ten years ago was to help Byron overthrow the tyrant his father had become. Have you learned anything that you think would be of value to Stein?”

“No…. not yet.” He said softly.

“Good. How about I make you my body guard and you forget this spy crap?” She asked.

He perked up and then smiled, “You mean it?”

“Yes… though I’ll have to talk to Byron about it. I can use all the protection that I can get at this point. And about that tea…. Can you make me some?” She sighed as she asked.

“Of course, I can. But I thought you hated that tea?” He asked and raised an eyebrow.

“I do…. But it helps speed up my recovery process. My mother used to give it to me when I was poisoned, and it would make things go a lot faster.” She looked away from him and then went quiet at her admission that her mother knew full well what was going on when she was a child. She then felt sick to her stomach and closed her eyes as any of the remaining color drained form her face. She closed her eyes as the room started to move on its own. 

“M’lady?” Nico questioned.

She shook her head lightly, “Just feeling sick. The tea please and don’t go getting into any more trouble while you’re here.” He nodded and then rushed out of the room.

She kept her eyes closed and groaned. “I suppose an explanation is in order. My father found Nico when he was visiting Stein, and knowing who his mother was, contacted Byron. Byron took Nico in at Stein castle. Later, as Byron’s father grew more and more tyrannical, Byron reached out for help from the order. My father went to Stein under the pseudonym Nicoli and brought me with him as his son Nathan. My father and I, along with other members of the Order, helped Byron overthrow his father. Byron took the throne and has been a wonderful king ever since. My father and I disappeared, and Order members told them that we had died on our way back to our home country. I’m not really sure why they were told that, but I’m guessing that they weren’t supposed to know that the head of the Order had helped directly. We were in Stein for about six months. I grew quite close to Byron, Albert and Nico during that time. My father called me his brightest star, so I was given the nickname Sirius by Byron, since he’s so fond of stars and that’s the brightest star in the sky. That was ten years ago. Nico was 11 years old then. He’s grown up quite a bit, but he’s still as reckless as ever. I think that’s everything. I just need to get ahold of Byron. Can Lucia get to him or should I ask Leo to get me one of ours that can go there?” She asked.

**Louis**

Louis had not failed to notice the look on Alyn’s face as he and Leo left the room, but he decided to ignore that at the moment. He would explain later, unless Leo beat him to it, as the bureaucrat seemed to understand how he and Rosaline felt for one another. Rose’s cheeks began to flush, and he wondered if her fever was becoming worse, but before he could reach up to feel her brow, he paused as she explained her situation of confusion of how to address him.

“You may address me however you wish, Your Highness. You are the princess after all, though I prefer you call me Louis rather than Duke or any other official title. As for Malcomb’s crimes, he shall regret and pay for each one of them, of that I am quite sure. Eventually you will find them.”

Lucia by now had flown into the room and Louis reassured the princess that she would in fact know the way to the Stein Castle.

“Byron and I are old friends, even before he became king. Sid and I would sometimes travel there with our parents for meetings with the nobles, the three of us would often go off into the gardens and play childhood games with Albert, although Albert was one that would often making sure we all stayed in line.”

Louis’s expression grew distant as he recalled the memories from so very long ago that had since dimmed, though now they were brought back to life as if they only happened yesterday. He was rather fond of all the Steiners he had met as children, more so than the Wysterian nobles he had been in contact with. Slowly he shook his head from his thoughts as he watched Rose tear a small piece of paper and after writing a short message on it, tied it to Lucia’s little leg after she explained that the message was to be kept secret he nodded, though none of the words made much sense to him to begin with.

Louis set the tray aside as he saw the expression change on Rosaline’s face and she snatched Nico’s wrist, ordering him to sit. He began to search his memories about teas in the Fressia region but came up empty, and now he was curious as to which tea it was. The duke nearly stood up to help Nico, but something in both of their faces told him not to intervene and let the exchange be uninterrupted. As they continued to talk, Louis finally understood - Rosaline knew Nico. And he had been acting as her attendant all this time. How could they possibly not have known? What fools they were to allow such a thing to happen within the palace, but at least Nico was well known by Rose. Then the thought crossed his mind that he may not be the only spy. He would somehow have to mention this to Alyn to double check any new servants that may have arrived under employment recently.

Finally, Nico rushed out of the room to retrieve the tea Rosaline spoke of, relieved to hear that something might speed her recovery and they can search for the man who caused all of their grief once and for all. With a sigh, she began to explain her history with Byron, Nico and Albert. He never would have guessed that they had so much in common and once again he searched his memories for a young boy back then that may have been around the castle going by the name Nathan. Suddenly he did recall glimpses of Nicoli and his son, though very seldom and only one or twice. That was when the former king of Stein did rule and after Byron took over, they had disappeared, but Louis never did inquire since he had not grown close to the other boy as he had Byron. The pieces were all falling into place now, and he was glad that the Order had been able to assist Byron to overthrow his father, who treated the country of Stein so poorly. It had grown so much in prosper since the former king left the throne and Louis was glad of it.

He was pulled from his thoughts again as she asked if Lucia could get the message to the King of Stein and Louis nodded firmly.

“Yes, I know she can do it, she has carried many messages to him and Albert so she knows the way very well and will return here within only a few hours.”

With the letter firmly attached and Louis double checking to make sure, he whispered to Lucia to go to Byron and she shook her tiny head as if in understanding before Louis perched her on his fingertip. He walked to the window and a moment later the small bluebird flew off in the direction of the neighboring kingdom.

**RosetheAngel**

<< You may address me however you wish, Your Highness. You are the princess after all, though I prefer you call me Louis rather than Duke or any other official title. As for Malcomb’s crimes, he shall regret and pay for each one of them, of that I am quite sure. Eventually you will find them.>>

Her expression twisted into one of confusion. Perhaps she was too unwell to think of the meaning of what he said. Either way, a sense of confusion overwhelmed her, but she said nothing. As he explained that he was an old friend of Byron’s her expression softened in relief. That would make things all the easier in asking for Byron’s help.

“Albert always was like that, likely still is. I wonder how tall he is now.” She chuckled to herself.

After Nico had left the room to make her tea she watched Louis release Lucia out the window. She was quite a cute bird, but rather small. The Order’s birds were far larger and could carry much larger messages, but this would do for now. Now all they had to do was wait. 

She scooted to the edge of the bed and removed the covers over herself. She reached out for Louis and caught his coat weakly with one of her hands. She pulled him closer to her and then rested her head on him. Things were getting fuzzy now and she started to shiver as her fever worsened. 

“Louis, it didn’t feel like this last time… and… I’m scared. It feels so cold, like my arm is made of ice. I don’t… I…” Her voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him. “Just… please don’t let me go.”

At the end of her words the door opened, though she didn’t seem to notice. Leo walked in carrying a bowl, a glass and a small pouch. He noticed Rosaline and Louis but paid them no mind as he went to the other side of the bed and set the things he was carrying down. 

Rosaline then kept speaking as if no one else was in the room, “Louis, I love you.”

Leo stopped what he was doing, and his eyes went wide. His expression broke out into a soft smile and his gaze turned to Rosaline and Louis. He cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt Rose, but I think you need this medicine as soon as possible.”

Rosaline jumped slightly and then let go of Louis. She looked up at Louis and gave him a wry smile as she scooted back to the middle of the bed. She turned to look at Leo and then looked at what he had brought. 

“Let’s get you to take this powdery stuff and then I can clean out your wounds and change your bandages. You’re supposed to take it with a little food. I think the porridge here will work.” Leo spoke softly and then sat down on the bed next to Rosaline.

He picked up the bowl with porridge and handed it to her. She didn’t say anything, but rather sighed and then took a couple of spoonful’s of the porridge before choking down a small spoon of the white powder that was inside of the small pouch Leo had brought. She coughed, and Leo handed her the glass, which she drank from quickly. 

“Easy there, not too fast or you’ll get sick.” Leo scolded her. She frowned and just glared at him. “Let’s get those wounds cleaned out and rebandaged then.” She nodded and scooted over to him. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down next to the tub and then went back into the room for the bowl full of the poultice she had given him the recipe for. 

He came back and ran some warm water in the tub. He moved a chair next to the tub and sat her down on it. “This is probably going to hurt a little.” He said with a small frown.

“I know…” She replied quietly. He then took some supplies out of his pockets and set them on the floor next to her chair. 

“Do you think that your legs are strong enough to have you lean over the tub?” He asked.

She shrugged, “We would have to test it out.”

He frowned and then sighed as he moved her to the ground. He set her down on her knees and held her up against the tub. He slowly let go of her and watched to see if she was going to fall. She clung to the side of the tub and her legs trembled, but she was able to stay put.

“You might want to hurry.” She spoke sharply. Together they unbuttoned the top part of her nightgown enough to free her injured arm and then he set to work cleaning her wounds and applying an antiseptic. She winced and grit her teeth as he did this, but otherwise just focused on staying upright. After her wounds were cleaned, he applied the poultice mixture to her wounds and then bandaged them in fresh bandages. 

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water running to keep herself steady. The world was growing fuzzier, but she held onto consciousness as much as she could. Leo noticed that she was looking pale and then felt her forehead. She was burning up still and he frowned deeply. 

“All done.” He stated before shutting the water off. She opened her eyes and nodded. Leo then picked her back up and returned her to her bed. 

Now addressing both Louis and Rosaline, Leo spoke clearly, “Her fever is still quite severe, but hopefully it will go down soon. Some cool washcloths should help too. John should be here within an hour. I should let you know that Robert has woken up, but is in a great deal of pain. This matches up with your previous notes on how this antidote works. John should be bringing you something for the pain when it starts. Try to get some rest if you can and some food or something to drink at the least. I still have work to do, but I will be back after I’m done. Duke Howard, I can have a maid look after her if you have other things you need to attend to.”

**Louis**

Louis smiled slightly as she absently wondered how tall Albert Burckhardt had become, he had always recalled the Steiner knight as being very tall since they were children and surely he would dwarf his beloved princess. Suddenly Rose reached out a pulled him closer, and Louis was all too eager to oblige her unspoken request, sitting down on the edge of the bed and allowing her to rest her head against his arm, while he wrapped it around her. The princess’s body was burning with fever and Louis schooled his face to remain casual so as not to worry Rosaline, but he could not help but be fearful, especially when she claimed that this had not happened before now with the poison. Perhaps Malcomb had found some other way to alter it and not allow her to recover.

Quickly he pushed the thought from his mind, of course, she would recover, he would make sure of it. Nothing would bring harm to Rosaline, and if it meant removing her from the palace for a period of time, leaving the Order, he would most certainly follow through, his only mission to protect the woman he had fallen in love with.

The duke opened his mouth to reassure and comfort her, being fully dedicated to her care and well-being, when the door slowly opened and Leo stepped into the room just as Rosaline confessed her love in a hoarse whisper. While looking the bureaucrat, nodding that he should continue to enter, Louis kissed her brow.

“I love you, Rose. And perhaps once you are well, we should take a holiday, far away from here for a period of time. You will be in no condition to find your enemies at any time soon so I would like to propose this to Giles.”

Louis did not fail to see the reaction from the other man, who had known Rose his entire life, and likely assumed he would never hear her speak such words. The Duke waved him over with the medication and as Rosaline jumped shyly from his arms, he felt a sudden wave of sorrow he could not hold her any longer. Part of him wished to pull her back to him, but he respectfully stood up and allowed the princess room to take the foul drug with her bland food and water.

Once she had finished taking it, Leo took her to the bathing room where he began to clean her wounds. Louis watched as he had her lean against the tub, and he was tempted to rush to her side to support her as she seemed to nearly losing her balance, but she recovered. He had to remember that she was a strong woman and would appreciate to not be fretted over while in the presence of others, but he would make it a point to remain behind after her treatment to be sure she fell into a restful sleep. The Duke leaned against the door frame, and although it did not seem it, he watched closely on how to cleanse and bandage the wounds with the poultice that Leo had mixed, so that he could continue her care from now on.

With every wince she made, he tensed not wishing to see her in pain, until finally just before Louis was about to give in and go to her side to aide her, Leo was finished and helping Rosaline to right herself. Making his way over to where Rose stood, Louis carefully lifted her into his arms as Leo informed them of John arrival within an hour.

“I will have my duchy paperwork brought to me here if Rosaline is alright with that. And I would like to be here as well when John does arrive, to hear what he would like done for your treatment, Rose.”

Leo shrugged and nodded as he left the room and a few moments later a maid arrived. Louis glanced at Rose and asked the servant to bring the necessary documents to the room and place it on the desk he could use. Once she was gone, Louis took his place beside her on the edge of the bed where he had laid her down. Unfortunately, due to her high fever, thick blankets were not able to cover her, but Louis did place a light sheet over Rosaline’s shivering body.

“I will stay here with you for as long as you wish, even after you fall asleep, Rose. If I become too bothersome, please let me know. And since Leo mentioned it, I suppose you should finish this porridge, though it does not look terribly delicious. Perhaps you could try a small piece of the biscuit brought for me.”


	14. The Tea

** RosetheAngel**

<< I will have my duchy paperwork brought to me here if Rosaline is alright with that. And I would like to be here as well when John does arrive, to hear what he would like done her your treatment, Rose.>>

She nodded and weakly spoke, “Yes that’s fine. I can’t imagine that I will be very entertaining if I fall asleep, and you need to still run your duchy, regardless of the state that I’m in.”

The sheet he had placed over her didn’t feel warm enough, but she knew she had a fever and it would only worsen if she grew hotter via a blanket. It wasn’t like this the last time, or even the last few times she had encountered this poison. It reminded her of….. Her expression grew grim as a memory of an old friend of hers dying came back to her. It hit her then, just what she was dealing with. How long had it been since she had first woken up? Around a day? Maybe there was still time? She didn’t know and she had to think as hard as she could, else everyone’s worst fears would be realized. 

<< I will stay here with you for as long as you wish, even after you fall asleep, Rose. If I become too bothersome, please let me know. And since Leo mentioned it, I suppose you should finish this porridge, though it does not look terribly delicious. Perhaps you could try a small piece of the biscuit brought for me.>>

“That’s not important right now. Just do as you like, you aren’t bothering me.” She spoke harshly, far more than she had meant to. The porridge and any other food could wait. She took the sheet off of her and then slid off the bed to the pile of her old work, hitting the ground with a thud. She winced but started tearing through the books.

“It’s got to be here somewhere.” She mumbled to herself. Each of the books she picked up was the wrong color, green, blue, red. No, she was looking for a black one, well two to be exact. She looked and looked, but couldn’t seem to find what she wanted. Then she remembered where she had hidden them. 

Though it hurt, she dragged herself over to the trunk and lifted herself up to the top of it, with a loud groan of pain. Now on her knees, she could see into the trunk clearly. She scanned the inside for the symbols she was looking for, and at last she found them. She pressed one black and one blue rose in the trunk and two loud clicks could be heard as a secret compartment opened inside the bottom of the trunk. She reached in and pulled out two black tomes, both with white skulls pressed into the covers. She tossed them onto the bed and then crawled back up to it. With her one good arm, and a little help from her legs, she managed to get back up on the bed. 

She set both books onto her lap, after replacing the sheet, and began to read over the contents. She flipped through the book till she found what she was looking for, and with another grunt, began to think and study the diagram before her. It was of a chemical compound, with several ring structures, indicating it was an organic compound. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, and it was all that seemed to take her out of what she was doing. 

Nico entered the room with a steaming cup of tea with various things floating around in the cup.

“Here you are M’lady.” He said cheerily.

She looked up from her book and her eyes widened. “Oh the tea… I had all but forgotten about it. Thank you, Nico.” She gingerly took the cup from him and slowly drank down the liquid. She coughed at the bitter taste. She hated most teas, but this one was especially bitter. Why people in Stein liked this tea she never understood. The only good thing about it, other than it being the thing that had seemed to speed up her recovery in the past, was the dried cranberries that were included with the tea. They were covered in honey and cinnamon that would melt into the tea. She used to reward herself for drinking down the cup with the bits of cranberry at the end, and now was no exception. 

Nico watched her drink and then curiously looked at the books strewn about. Once she was finished, she handed the cup back to him. “Thanks. I suppose we should wait till more arrives before I have another cup, assuming you have any more.”

Nico’s eyes widened in confusion. “You had someone go to Stein to get some?”  
She laughed softly, “No, rather sent a message to some old friends to bring some. I hope that they will come as soon as possible.”

Nico frowned and paused before speaking. “Who did you ask to come?” 

She sighed, “The one with the matching earring to yours and undoubtedly the one with glasses will not let him come alone. I’m sure Al will have some rather choice words for you when he gets here, as will Byron.” The color drained from Nico’s face, which she noticed. “It will be alright, it’s not like either of them have ever truly been harsh with you. But in the meantime, I need to think, so please busy yourself with something unless myself or Louis calls you.”

He nodded and spoke softly, “Yes, M’lady.” He then left the room.

Another half an hour passed with her studying the text, her eyes drooping more and more with each passing minute. Soon she could no longer hold her eyes open and she was fast asleep, the book still on her lap. Her sleep was fitful, with moans and sweat beading at her brow. 

About another half an hour passed and there was another knock at the door. Once the door was opened it revealed a rather tall man with green eyes, brown hair and glasses. He carried with him a black bag not unlike the one that her uncle did. He wore slightly nicer clothes than her uncle had though they were still in solid colors of blue and black. He also carried a book with him, one that they had taken from the ruins of Rose’s old house. 

In a baritone voice he spoke clearly and formally. “My apologies for taking so long to get here. I made sure that I would have what medicine I needed to treat her and it took longer to find everything than I had anticipated. You must be Duke Howard. My name is John St. Martin. I was an apprentice under Robert as a young man and have continued to practice medicine for the order ever since. I have known Rosaline since she was quite young, since before her hair changed color actually. If you don’t mind, I’ll begin my work to see what I can do for her.”

He looked around the room and noticed the trunk with books strewn about and raised an eyebrow. He recognized a few of the books, but then focused on what was on Rosaline’s lap. He sat his bag down along with the book on the end of the bed and picked up the black book on her lap. He read over a few pages before and after the diagram that she had left the book open to. “She never mentioned to me knowing this much about chemistry, but this certainly aids in her treatment.” He seemed to mutter to himself. 

He then went to the edge of the bed and pressed his hand to her forehead and frowned. “The medicine should have reduced her fever a bit more by now.” He then felt for her pulse and felt an erratic heartbeat. His brows furrowed in concern. 

Just as he took his hand away from her neck she roused from sleep, seeming panicked. He backed away from the bed till she stopped moving. “John? How long have you been here?” She asked him with a hoarse voice. 

“I just arrived. I read your notes on this poison on the way here. Can you tell me how you are feeling?” He responded coolly.

“I… I feel cold, as ice, though I seem to be sweating. The room is fuzzy and your voice sounds far away.”

“Any pain?”

“No… none. It’s… it’s not supposed to be like this. It sounds more like how it was with….”

“Eric’s father?” John interrupted. She nodded, and expression turned grim. “I’m afraid that I must reach the same conclusion. How long did he last after the last poison and antidote round? Your notes were a bit vague in the last few entries about him.”

“Two days…” She said quietly. 

“And how long have you been awake? After you woke from your initial coma?” He asked.

“Almost a day.”

His expression turned grim. “We haven’t much time then. What exactly were you working on before you fell asleep?”

“This is a book of the chemical compounds and their structures of the poisons, or what I think they are anyway. I was trying to figure out what I missed.” She sighed in frustration. 

He pulled up a chair and sat down on the bed. “I was given an ingredient list of what was in the poison as well as what was in the antidote. Mind if we work on it together?”

“No, I’d appreciate the help.” She smiled softly at John and then at Louis, as if to try to reassure him. 

John pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink and began to draw structures like in the diagram in the book Rosaline had been looking at. Josh went on about how things bound together, and produced several diagrams for both the poison and the antidote. After about an hour of back and forth between them, she seemed to grow a bit distant, or tired. 

“Rosaline… are you alright? Have the hallucinations started?” He inquired as he checked her pulse again.

“No… not that I can tell.” She replied as her voice broke. “I’m just feeling tired.”

“You mentioned that a special tea seemed to help with this poison?” He asked.

“Erm.. yes. It’s from the Fresia region. It’s a black tea that is brewed with dried honey and cinnamon covered cranberries, blue berries and cherries. I don’t like blueberries except in muffins and am not fond of the cherries, so I just eat the cranberries. But I really hate the tea.”

John laughed a little. “You never did like anything that wasn’t sweet. Though I’m not sure what would be in the tea that would help so much. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that you seemed to get better after drinking it?”

“I have no idea, but my mother would insist on it as something that Vanessa had recommended, though I never found anything in her notes in her collective works to suggest there was any truth to that.” Rosaline shrugged and then lay back down and shut her eyes. John sighed but decided to let her rest. He got up and paced the room for a bit before leaving and then coming back with a few more books. 

Several hours passed before she awoke again. All the while she had mumbled in her sleep incoherently. When she opened her eyes she blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. There, at the end of her bed, were her sisters, staring back at her. She froze and then started shaking. They both waved at her happily. “Jen? Sophy?” Rosaline asked as she stared at the apparitions. 

The two little girls, both dressed in the same blue flower dress came to her right side and started talking excitedly. “Rara! You get to come home with us now.” Though Rosaline could hear their voices clear as day, she was the only one who could.

“Take my hand Rara. Please. Mommy has missed you. We’ve missed you.” The brunette spoke up, extending her hand to her elder sister. 

“No… Sophy, I can’t. I’ve missed you both terribly, but I just can’t. I finally found someone worth staying for and I just can’t.” She pleaded as tears began streaming down her face. 

Her sister’s voice became dark and cross. “Is it because of him that you don’t want to go? That you don’t want to see us again?” She said as she pointed to Louis. 

Rosaline nodded in response and then sighed. “You two have been gone for thirteen years, it’s not like I haven’t wanted to see you again.”

“Isn’t he too handsome for you? Too smart? Too rich? You looked like a boy for so long, it’s a wonder he even thinks you’re a girl.” Sophy said with a bitter tone in her voice. 

Her sister’s words cut into her deeply as more tears fell down her cheeks. The tears themselves had started to turn a watery pink as they continued to flow out of her. 

“Sophy, that’s not nice.” The blonde finally chimed in. “If Rara isn’t ready to go, we can’t make her.” She said as she left her twin’s side. She moved around the bed to where the books were, and where John was staring at Rosaline. He seemed to be saying something yet Rosaline couldn’t hear him. “You can’t hear him… sorry Rara. But he can hear you. And he can’t see or hear me, but I can try to help. You see… the tea that you hate so much isn’t why you got better, well, not the tea, but rather what it came with. Hold out your hand and make a ring with mine.”

Rosaline did as her sister Jennifer asked. “Now repeat after me. The key, is a ring. Poison, antidote and tea. But it isn’t what sinks, but rather what floats, that matters the most. Heat makes it melt, plus a bit of bark, will cure the heart. With a crimson tear, it will adhere, all will be clear.”

Again, Rosaline did as she was asked, and repeated the short poem that her sister said to her. Rosaline’s tears had turned red by now, and were staining the sheet below as they fell. “Rara, you don’t have much time, but before we go, someone else wanted to say hello.” Her sister bent down and then lifted a small black dog onto the bed. Rosaline shuddered and cried harder, as she whispered the dogs name on her lips. The dog licked her face a few times before all three of them disappeared, leaving Rose bawling. 

John, began to think hard about what he had hear Rosaline say. Was it really that simple? He drew out the chemical compounds found in the items described and tried to fit them together, but nothing seemed to work, not till he remembered the shape described. He placed the sheets of paper in a ring on the bed and they all finally seemed to fit. 

“That’s it!” John exclaimed before running out of the room. 

Rosaline had grown quiet, staring off into space, not responding to anything in the time that John had taken to process and put everything together. Only time would tell if he had gotten it right, and time was something she didn’t have much of left.

**Louis**

Louis was not entirely sure he had heard right, her words being sharp as she stated he could remain if he wished and do as he liked, disregarding his suggestion to eat something. He would have protested her climbing out of bed and going to the pile of books if it had not been for her sheer determination to get there and sift through the volumes of records. She mumbled and then stood, going to the chest and dragged it to her bed, Louis only helping her closer to the bed as his finally recovered from the surprise of her sudden purpose to find what she sought.

He watched in disbelief as Rose unlocked the secret compartment and withdraw unnerving books with hammered iron skulls pressed and adhered to the leather covers of the bindings. Knowing all too well that once she put her mind to something, she would not stop until she recovered what she needed. And from the look of this subject, it was very much important for her to research this particular book she now studied.

As she set to her studying, Louis began to review his own papers from the duchy, matters that needed to be addressed before he would return to the manor, most of which were disputes between he minor nobles that surely bribed the message runner to get these to him quickly for their own selfish reasons. It was not long after she started looking through the codexes that a knock came to the door and Nico brought in a steaming cup of tea that he could only describe of having a sweet bitterness scent to it. After a short discussion with Nico regarding the arrival of King Byron and Albert Burckhardt, the knight-attendant took his leave and soon Louis noticed she simply could not keep her eyes open.

Her breathing became slightly ragged and periodically she would moan from a dream, sweat forming on her brow and Louis could not help himself from standing and going to her bedside, damp cloth in hand and dabbed at her forehead and setting the book off to one side being careful to not lose her place while covering her more with the sheet. As he sat on the edge of the bed caring for her while Rose slept, a soft knock came to the door and rather than wait to allow an entry, a tall man entered, and Louis could only assume he was John. As the man introduced himself and confirmed the dukes assumptions, Louis stood and waved his permission to examine Rosaline where she lay asleep in bed.

“Her hair changed color? What was her original color to begin with? I had not realized that this was not her natural born white. No matter - that should be spoken of at another time and for me to hear from Rose. Tell me, John, you can help her, right?”

He could not deny the fear in his own voice as John shuffled through the pages of the black leather bound albums Rosaline had been looking at less than an hour ago, but the other man seemed rather distracted by the diagrams he was seeing drawn upon the pages. No matter, Louis did not mind so long as something here held the answer to save Rose and Robert as well. Suddenly she woke up, startled to see John so close, but quickly relaxed as she recognized him. And Louis was content to stand back and allow them to figure out how to heal her. They began speaking about things he did not understand and simply listened to them go back and forth until John’s voice took on a worried demeanor causing Louis to stand and cross over to the bed once again. The doctor inquiring if she was hallucinating yet, to which Rose shook her head to and then they spoke of the tea that Nico had brought in earlier.

Eventually Rosaline could stay awake no longer and John excused himself from the room, Louis being ever so diligent and remaining at her bedside. It was not long before John returned with arms full of books and sat down at the desk to pour over the information they may hold. After a while, Louis stood to stretch and began slowly walking around the room, lost in thought before his attention was fully returned to Rosaline as she sat up in bed, her eyes opened, but seemingly not focusing on anything or anybody in the room as she began to speak to ones named Jen and Sophy.

Louis glanced at John, who had the same concerned expression as the duke, each making their way to either side of the bed as pale pinkish tears streamed down Rosaline’s cheeks and Louis tenderly covered one of her hands with his, though she had no reaction to his touch, nor his voice.

As Rose began to recite something that seemed to be a poem, or a riddle being told to her, John began to write down the words when she rehearsed them a second and a third time, though Louis at first did not understand. A moment later, she whispered the name of the beloved black dog he had the pleasure to meet a short time. She had to say goodbye to the canine and tears came to his eyes as he recalled the hurt she had gone through during that time.

Suddenly John let out an exclamation and Louis furrowed his brow in thought at the poem-riddle. Not what sinks, but floats. Melts with heat, a bit of bark and a crimson tear? The tears from Rosaline were crimson, but that did not seem to fit. Abruptly Louis’s eyes widened and he was able to put the ingredient list together, standing up abruptly he went to the door and saw Nico turn the corner of the corridor, walking towards the princess’ chambers.

“Nico, quickly. She needs those cranberries that are covered in cinnamon and honey as soon as possible - now!”

His voice took on an edge of urgency, fearing he could lose her in the next few minutes and as Nico rushed off to get the items while Louis returned to her bedside.

**RosetheAngel**

John’s boots echoed loudly down the halls as he ran to the kitchen. He ordered some servants to quickly make what normally would be thought of as a sweet treat, while he worked on making a liquid form of the remedy. Thankfully there was recently a party with alcohol served, and there was plenty of cranberry juice left over from making various mixed drinks. Adding cinnamon and honey was a quick and easy thing. John was just finishing stirring everything together when Nico burst into the kitchen, panic stricken across his face.

“This should be a good start.” John spoke to no one in particular but seemed to more be speaking to himself. Then he turned his attention to Nico, “Help the servants with the solid form of the remedy and bring it back as soon as you can, even if you have to run into town to get everything.” Nico nodded and joined the servants in preparing the solid form of the remedy. John put the lid onto the jug and grabbed a glass as he dashed out of the kitchen towards Rosaline’s room.

Meanwhile… in the short time that Louis had left the room, Rosaline’s eyes had closed and she had started to sweat the same crimson that her tears had been. Her fever had broken, yet heat was no longer the danger she faced. Her temperature had begun to drop rapidly. She began to shiver uncontrollably: the body’s natural defense against things such as hypothermia. Her breathing had slowed and become shallow. 

When John arrived back at Rosaline’s room, he found Louis at her side. His eyes widened in shock at how much worse she looked in the small amount of time that had passed. But he shook it off and rushed to her side, setting the juice remedy on the small nightstand next to her bed. He felt her pulse and noticed the beading crimson drops on her forehead. 

“Shit…” Josh cursed as he realized what her symptoms now were indicating. He took the glass, filled it with juice. He then forced her mouth open and had her drink the liquid in a slow pour, while making sure that her airways weren’t blocked by what he was doing. Slowly, but surely, the remedy slid down her throat, now all that was left was to wait to see if it had worked. 

Every few minutes, John would administer more of the remedy, in hopes that it would start working and continue to work. Yet, Rosaline still lay still, the beads on her brow continued to darken in their reddish color. John began to pace the room in between administering his treatment, worry consuming his expression. 

A half an hour passed with no signs of improvement. John checked her pulse again and then paused, a look of alarm crossed his face. He desperately searched her neck and then her wrists for a heartbeat, but found none. He placed his hand in front of her mouth, and found that she had stopped breathing. Time seemed to have stopped, with each second that passed feeling like an eternity. John swallowed hard and shuddered as he checked her pulse, one last time. 

He held his breath as he prayed he would find what he was looking for, and this time, he did. A faint beat accompanied by a loud inhale from her allowed him to let out his breath with a small sigh of relief. Her breathing continued to get stronger and more regular, her shivering slowed and then stopped altogether, and her pulse came back to where it should be. 

John pulled a blanket up over her to make her more comfortable and then collapsed into the chair next to her bedside. He set his head into one of his hands and let out all his anxiety in a few deep breaths. He glanced over at Louis and gave him a weak, but relieved smile. “Assuming she didn’t progress to internal hemorrhaging, I think she will be alright. I have no way to know if there will be any long-term effects from all of this, as from her notes, no one has ever recovered from this stage with this poison. All I can say is that I will be here to help treat her to the best of my ability for as long as she needs.” John spoke in a shaky, yet clear voice. 

Meanwhile in Stein…..

A small blue bird tapped at a window in Stein castle and King Byron went to the window to investigate the noise. His eye narrowed as he opened the window and Lucia flew to him. He stroked the top of her head briefly before taking the small note attached to her leg and opened it. As he read, his eye widened in shock, a small gasp escaping him as he finished reading. 

“Your Majesty? Is something the matter?” Albert inquired.

“Al, quickly, a carriage to Wysteria Palace, a case of that tea from Fressia, and a guard to accompany us.”

“Your Majesty?” Albert asked, bewildered by the suddenness and urgency that Byron was showing. “Erm… of course, but may I ask what is the matter?”

“It’s Nico and…. Nathan. They’ve requested assistance and are at Wysteria Palace.” Byron, in a rare moment of confusion, handed Albert the note that was attached to Lucia before rushing out of the room to fetch Spinner.

Albert scowled as he read the note. “What on earth have you gotten yourself in to brat? And Nathan? How?” Albert paused and then regained his composure. He ran out of the room and quickly prepared everything that Byron had asked for, and more. 

A carriage with a full royal guard was dispatched, along with several cases of the requested tea. Byron attached a letter to Spinner and then let him fly off towards where Lucia had come from, the little blue bird in tow as the snowy owl flew away. Albert stepped into the carriage after Byron and took his seat. The driver set the carriage in motion, soon with the horses going as quickly as safety would allow. 

Several hours later…

After constant treatments, Rosaline’s condition had improved considerably, though she still had yet to awaken. John stepped out to take this remedy to Robert, as Rosaline now seemed to be out of immediate danger. A maid stopped him to ask how things were going. “Doctor, how is she doing?” She asked.

“She’s alive and is steadily improving.” He replied with a small smile. 

“I see. I’m very glad to hear it.” She replied before taking off down the hall. John then went to Robert’s room and explained Rosaline’s condition and gave Robert the solid form of the remedy. 

The maid, while initially seeming to head towards the servant’s quarters, veered and headed to Maurice’s quarters. She arrived at his door and knocked lightly, in an odd pattern. The door opened and revealed Maurice, though his expression was dark. “Well?” He asked curtly. 

“It appears that the lady has been rather lucky and will survive.” She responded, with a sigh of frustration. 

“I see. I’ll take care of it, you needn’t worry.” Maurice replied quietly, his eyes narrowing in determination. 

…..

When John returned to Rosaline’s room he found her still asleep, but groaning. His brows furrowed in concern as he sat down at her bedside. As he moved his chair forward to get a bit closer to her to monitor her better, her eyes opened and she spoke hoarsely in a weak voice, “Louis? John? Why is it so dark in here? How long have I been asleep?”

**Louis**

Louis had returned immediately back to Rosaline’s side once he had instructed Nico to retrieve the required items for the cure. He only hoped that John was also doing the same and suddenly the duke felt his world come crashing down as he noticed the deep red sweat that beaded her brow. Quickly he had wiped away most of it, hoping it would now be gone and never return, but it simply would not stop persisting to seep from her now very pale, grey deathly colored skin. For the first time since meeting her, his heart seemed to slow as if was dying along with her, how could he ever continue to live if she was no longer with him?

He kneeled beside her bed, holding her hand and lightly placing a kiss on the back of it, noticing she had grown very cold. As tears fell from his eyes, Louis wiped them away in an attempt to remain strong for his beloved princess. Quickly he slipped off his coat and draped it over her now shaking body, then covered her again with a thick blanket.

“Please, Rose. I - I need you to pull through this. Let me be a little selfish and wish for you to stay for me….for us. I do not care what else happens, I need you.”

His words were hoarse and cracked as he whispered them, though he knew not if she had heard him. As he knelt on the floor holding her hand, he rested his head, face down on the bedding to hide away his sobs and tears. Louis did not care that he looked in such poor condition as John entered the room, his full attention on Rosaline anyway, and Louis carefully let go of her hand so that the doctor could do his work. Quietly he watched as the other man forced the liquid down her throat, every moment a silence plea for her to wake up and open her eyes.

After thirty minutes passing, she showed no improvement and when John checked her, a look of panic overtook his features and Louis crossed the room in confusion. Why was he so upset? Surely she simply needed more treatment - suddenly it occurred to him as John felt for a pulse, then breaths and found none. Numbness consumed his body and suddenly his knees began to tremble and shake so violently they gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor in utter dismay. His shoulders shook as he hugged himself and the overwhelming sorrow took over his body, giving him no control over the stream of tears that splashed upon the floor in front of him.

“No - she cannot be…..” he began, but his throat became knotted and he was unable to speak.

Less than two minutes had passed when he heard a sharp inhale and Louis lifted his eyes, blurry with tears, to see if that was John that had tortured him just now with the hope that Rose was breathing once again. But it was not the doctor jesting him - instead, Rosaline’s breathing became more and more stable and Louis stood up to go to her side to prove to himself he was not dreaming, reached out to hold her hand, that had gotten slightly warmer than it was a mere hour ago.

Briskly he wiped the tears from his blue eyes and calmed his breathing, for she had, in fact, somehow been revived. His heart began to beat faster, as if it was working in unison with Rose’s, fighting to keep her alive. As he let out one last calming breath, John began to explain she should be able to recover from this traumatic experience - one which he never wished to relive ever again. Hours passed and Rose had not yet opened her eyes, and Louis settled in beside her on the bed, propped up on pillows behind his back as he read through some books. He refused to leave her side for even a moment, and wanted to be as close as he could to her, even though John was right beside her and a few visitors, including maids bringing in some refreshments for the men, came and went.

His eyes were torn from the book he was reviewing when he saw the flicker of her eyes opening and he tossed the book to the foot of the bed, disregarding the fact his place had now been lost. As she inquired as to how long she had been asleep, his eyes moved to John, for the days and hours had since become hazy to him as the time had passed throughout the ordeal.

Not wanting to disturb her broken body too much, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it while whispering softly, “Welcome back, my sweet Rose.”


	15. Betrayal

**RosetheAngel**

The room was pitch black to her, and she realized what was going on as she heard her beloved’s voice whisper to her. << Welcome back, my sweet Rose.>>

She had heard his voice while she had slept, in a hazy dream, one she couldn’t believe was real. He had asked her to stay with him, because he needed her. He needed her? Why? He had said that he loved her, and they had been intimate, but they hadn’t ever been a couple. She wasn’t even sure what relationship they should have now. Or maybe she just was feeling doubt over everything because of how sick she felt. She couldn’t tell, so she stayed quiet on the subject for the moment. 

“Louis?” She asked as she felt his hand squeeze hers. Things were still quite the haze for her, but she squeezed his hand back. “If I have my way, I’m never going to leave…. Even my sisters couldn’t convince me to go. Sophy tried… but… I can’t leave you. I don’t want to. Even if I never see again, even if I never walk again, I want to stay with you.” Her hoarse words were more like a vow, to both of them that she would keep fighting. 

Her body was at its limit, as was her mind. She felt that he was next to her and she shifted herself to try to get a little closer to him. He felt so very warm, so much closer to the life that she had almost just lost. And she never wanted to let him or whatever life they had together go. 

John had patiently watched them, all the while studying her movements to better ascertain her condition. She was in bad shape, but she was no longer at death’s door. He judged by the movement of her eyes that she had become blind, something that he had heard about with extreme poisonings, but had never witnessed till now. He hoped, and prayed, that it was only a temporary thing. “Rosaline, you’ve been asleep for several hours now. It’s the around evening now. How are you feeling?” He asked her, his voice full of concern. 

She took a moment to register that John was talking to her. “Oh…. That’s all? It feels like I’ve been asleep a long time, but as if I never got any rest. I still feel cold, but it’s not as bad as it was. And… I can’t see anything. My body hurts, as if I was on the battle field and had the crap beat out of me.”

“I see…” Was all the reply he was able to get in when a loud tapping could be heard at the window. John went and opened the window and two bird flew inside, one small blue bird and one snowy owl. The owl screeched and then settled down on the bed.

Rosaline turned her head in the direction of Spinner and then gave him a pained smile. This was followed by a few chirps from her, to which Spinner echoed in kind. Spinner hopped up onto Rosaline’s lap and chirped. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it, eh, Spinner?” Rosaline reached out her hand and the white bird nuzzled into her hand. “Spinner was a gift from my father to Byron at his coronation. The order helped raise him, and I’ve spent some time with him myself prior to us giving him to Byron. Now Spinner, would you give John the letter you have?” She chirped at the own again and then pointed in the direction she had heard John’s voice.

Spinner hopped over to the edge of the bed, but not quite to where John was, as Rosaline hadn’t pointed him out properly. John carefully took the letter from Spinner and opened it. There wasn’t much to the letter, but he read it out loud all the same.

It said:

“Nathan,  
I’ve believed you dead all these years. Yet, there are so few that know of your existence and of Nico’s truth, that I cannot deny that this message must be from you. Albert and I are on our way to Wysteria Palace, accompanied by a troop of royal guard, with the tea you requested. I hope that the escort we are bringing is not needed and that your troubles are not as sever as your short message indicated. Send Spinner back with more of an explanation so as to prepare us for what awaits us. I imagine at the pace we are riding, we will arrive late at night.

-Byron”

Rosaline listened intently to John’s voice as he read the letter aloud. Rosaline sighed softly and then asked quietly, “John, would you care to write this down?”

“Of course, give me a moment.” John stated as he found some paper and a quill and ink. “Ready.”

“Explain to him who I really am and my condition. Tell him that my doctor writes this, and that I seem to be out of immediate danger, but that we still need to speak urgently, regarding Nico and several other issues. I imagine that Malcomb will not just be a thorn in my side, but his as well, considering that Gerald still lives. Are you aware of what happened in Stein when my father and I stayed there for about 6 months?” She explained and then asked.

“I… yes… I am… I overheard your uncle talking to your father about it many years ago. That the two of you went to Stein 10 years ago now, to help Byron overthrow his father. That it was incredibly dangerous and how you had acted as a messenger through the hidden tunnels, underneath Stein castle. How, even at such a young age, you still fought with a sword then and took down several men many times our senior. And, they also spoke about how the order had informed Stein that you two had perished on your way back to Wysteria, so as to make sure to cover up the Order’s involvement in the whole thing. Which is the same reason that you two used pseudonyms. Though, I suppose everyone thought you were a boy then, unless they had known you prior to age 10.”

“Just write that down along with why I’m in the state I’m in. I’m sure he will understand. Just try not to make the letter too long, Spinner can only carry so much.” Her voice had grown dark and pained through their exchange. 

John’s brows furrowed in concern, “Rosaline, just how much pain are you in? Now is not the time to hide such a thing, especially from your doctor.”

Tears started to stream down her face as she grit her teeth. John pressed his lips together and sighed, “That’s all I needed to know.” He set down the parchment and other items he had gathered to write with and got into the bag he had brought with him. “Now just why on earth you always insist on pretending you’re fine when you aren’t will never make sense to me…. But I know you hate these things…” He said as he took out some prepared syringes. 

She made a small whimpering noise and then grabbed onto Louis’s shirt, almost as if clinging for her life, “Why do you always insist on using damned needles?”

“Because that’s the fastest way to get this into your system. It won’t take long… so please don’t fight me on this, Rose.”

She yelped as he grabbed her arm, but she didn’t fight him. She tensed and then squirmed as she felt the needle prick. She squirmed as he administered the medicine and as soon as he let her go, she curled up next to Louis, breathing hard and shaking.

John put away his medical supplies and then began to write the letter she had instructed him to. He understood quite well that she had a phobia of needles, but he was quite relieved that she had relented in letting him give her the pain medication he had brought for her. As he wrote the letter, Rosaline did her best to calm herself all while holding onto Louis. In a few short minutes, the pain had subsided, but she had grown quite out of her cognitive faculties. As John finished writing the letter to Byron, she had drifted off into a slumber.

John tied the letter to Spinner and prayed for a speedy flight. The owl hopped up onto John’s arm and then flew out the window as John opened it. “Your Grace, you should rest, I imagine today has been rather trying for you, and you will need your strength for when His Majesty arrives. I will stay here with her, if you wish to retire to your own quarters, or you are welcome to stay here as you wish. Your presence seems to be of great comfort to her.”

John then closed the window and sat back down at the chair at her side. Though now he grabbed the two black tomes that Rosaline had brought out earlier from the hidden compartment in the chest. John opened the one Rosaline had been reading prior and scanned the beginning of the book. A flare of anger flashed across his face before he closed the book and moved to the other tome. This one too, had a white skull on it. John opened it and began to read the first page. His eyes went wide as he read and then a look of disgust settled on his face. The more he read, the worse it got, till only a few pages in, he had to put the book down. 

“Just what the hell was that man trying to accomplish by doing all of this to a child…” he muttered to himself. “I need a breath of fresh air, so excuse me.” John said curtly, as he got up and exited the room, the door slamming behind him, with the book set on the chair he had been sitting in. 

……

Spinner wasn’t the only owl that left the palace that night. A brown one was released from another room, headed in the opposite direction, flying towards a man that had nothing but ill intentions for everyone who was at the palace. 

As John left Rosaline’s room, a lone maid lie in wait in the shadows. She had been keeping quite the close eye on Rose’s room since she had been told earlier that Rose had survived her ordeal. It wasn’t quite time yet, they needed reinforcements as she and Maurice couldn’t do this alone. But soon… soon they would be able to strike again, and this time, they were determined to make sure that the white-haired Valkyrie would not survive. 

**Louis**

It took a moment for Louis to realize that Rosaline had lost her vision, and then she confirmed it by vowing to never leave him in blindness or any other handicap. He did not care about the condition she would be made to live the rest of their lives together, Louis would do everything he could to provide any comfort she required as long as they both had one another. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, the princess snuggled closer into him, and Louis wrapped his arm around her body, leaning her against his side so that she could steal a portion of his warmth.

The duke had nearly forgotten John was still in the room until he answered Rose’s inquiry as to the time spent asleep and how she felt. Even as she spoke, Louis could tell she was already very exhausted even though she had rested some. Gently he hugged her slightly tighter, knowing she was in pain still as the doctor spoke and suddenly there was loud tapping at the window, and John allowed entrance to the birds, Lucia flying directly to Louis, chirping happily and feathers ruffling as if very proud of her deed.

“Good girl Lucia, you did very well, my beauty.”

He petted the little bird as Rosaline explained the history of the owl, who was a gift to the king when he took the throne. As John read the letter, Louis listened closely and could not help but to stifle a small sound of amusement.

“I am sure they will all be very surprised to hear of your true identity, Rose.”

Once John had finished reading the paper and Rosaline had instructed him as to what to write in return and finally, he had asked her what kind of pain she was in. Tears streamed from her beautiful blue eyes and Louis gently began rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her as he watched John prepare a syringe. She grabbed onto Louis’s shirt and he kissed the top of her head in reassurance as the medication was injected into her arm.

“It will be alright, angel. I will be here when you wake, but you must rest now.”

Louis quietly laid there on the bed holding Rosaline close and protectively, only getting up once he knew she was asleep to stretch while John continued to write out the return letter to Byron. Once he was done with the parchment, he had attached it to Spinner and released the owl into the night sky and directed the duke to get some rest himself. Louis was sure he looked terrible, and while the offer was open and John was reviewing two large volumes of books, he refreshed himself in the bathroom attached to Rosaline’s room. It was only a few minutes later that he arrived back to stay with Rosaline, sitting back upon the bed, as John harshly closed the book with the skull on it and stormed out of the chambers.

Although curious as to what the book contained, he knew he likely would not wish to read it knowing it contained the torture of a child from what John had described. And he was even more angered by knowing that child was likely his beloved angel.

As he sat up against the bed frame he rested his head against it, gently playing with Rosaline’s soft, white hair through his fingers and closed his eyes for what was likely the first time in more than a day, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

“Once this is done and you are feeling better, we must take a holiday away from this palace, angel.”

He said the words aloud while half asleep, knowing she did not hear him due to the fact she was deep in slumber. After a moment, he too drifted off into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the plotting maid that lurked just outside the door in the shadows of the corridor.

**RosetheAngel**

As John returned from his walk, he noticed the maid outside of Rosaline’s chamber. “Anna, is that you?”

“Oh… John… yes…” She hastily replied as she moved her brown hair out her the way of her green eyes.

He looked her over with suspicion, but then sighed. “I had no idea that the Order had undercover agents here in the palace.”

“Of course, with Rosaline becoming the Princess, it was absolutely necessary to check everyone out here at the palace and inform anyone of any dangers. I can guard her room for the night if you wish, as you look dreadful.” She said with a worried look crossing her face.

“I’m afraid there won’t be much time for rest. King Byron should be here in a few hours… but if you would watch over both Duke Howard and Rosaline in my absence, I would be rather grateful. It’s been a very long day.” He replied as the exhaustion became apparent in his voice.

“Oh, of course. You have nothing to worry about. Please, get some rest.” She said with a sweet smile.

“Alright, goodnight then.” John gave her a chagrined smile and walked off to his own quarters. 

After he had made his way down the hall, Anna rushed to Maurice’s room, informing him of what was going on, and that they would have to act tonight if they were to have the plan work. Byron would undoubtedly be bringing guards with him, and that would prove far too great of a standing block for them. A letter was hastily written, and another owl left the palace. 

Anna returned to her post outside Rosaline’s door, anxiously awaiting the time they would strike. She felt her pockets and made sure that the tranquilizer darts that she had were still there, and indeed they were. She had orders to take the princess alive, and she meant to give Malcomb the satisfaction of killing the little woman himself. Then, perhaps, the revenge of so many on the du Guesclin family would finally have satisfaction. 

*****  
Malcomb’s men descended on the palace in the dead of night, but lie in wait for the King to arrive. The Palace guards would be well distracted with welcoming royalty then, and Rosaline, would be quite vulnerable. At long last, several carriages, bearing the crest of Stein, pulled up to the palace. The guards all descended upon the front gates, to ensure that His Majesty, with his own royal guards, meant well in his arrival. 

Soft footfalls of Malcomb’s men echoed through the corridors of the palace leading to Rosaline’s room. Anna looked up and grinned malevolently. “His Majesty just arrived, it’s now or never…” One of the men whispered. Anna nodded and then creaked the door open. She crept into the room and took out her dart gun. This would knock him out till morning, and they would be long gone by then. 

She could see the two sleeping soundly, as their breathing was steady. She got close enough to see Louis and she smirked before loading her dart into the gun. In one quick movement, she blew on the hole and the dart hit Louis’s neck. She laughed lightly, “Sleep well….” Her voice trailed off as she motioned for the men to come into the room.

Rosaline heard a strange sound and was roused from her sleeping, only to hear Anna’s voice. She knew immediately that something was quite wrong, and she moved quickly to the edge of the bed, where she had a knife tucked under the mattress. 

“I’m afraid even that won’t help you now…” Anna’s voice echoed throughout the room as Rosaline filled with dread. She still couldn’t see, or stand up straight, but she had a knife and knew how to use it. 

She sat up straight on the bed, ready to face her attackers. She knew that if this was going to be the end of her, she would take out at least one, if not a few more with her. Deep within her she thanked her lucky stars that she had the time she had with Louis, and that she was able to tell him she loved him. 

She heard the thud of several sets of boots approach her and she gripped her knife a little tighter. She knew as the steps stopped that they were in range and she lashed out, cutting one of the men deeply. “You little bitch!” One of them yelled, as the three of them grappled with her. She managed to cause several deep wounds before they overpowered her. The knife made a soft thud as it hit the bed, blood still dripping down the blade.

They started to drag her away when she grasped onto the bed as best as she could and let out a blood curdling scream, “Louis! LOUIS!!!” 

They tore her away with the sheets still grasped in her hands. She struggled as they dragged her along the ground towards the door, till finally her struggles got to be far too bothersome for them. The hollow thwack of a fist hitting something resounded through the room, repeatedly, till Anna spoke again, in a scolding tone. “Now, now gentlemen, we promised to deliver her alive. She’ll be dead soon enough, there’s no need to do it here, especially since Malcomb wishes to have the pleasure of it himself.” The men nodded and relented in their attacks, one of them throwing Rosaline over their shoulder to carry her. 

But then the door creaked open and a set of amber eyes blazed. Nico had just heard of Byron’s arrival and had come to wake Rosaline and Duke Howard. He pulled a short sword out of his coat and took a battle stance. “It would be a good idea to let her go… and it is too bad for you I’m much better at this than serving tea.” Nico smirked. The man carrying Rosaline set how down on the floor with a loud thud and drew a sword. The other two did the same. 

A fierce battle erupted, the clang of metal hitting metal and the grunts of the men filled the room. Nico was good, too good, and Anna ascertained as much. She rushed out into the hall before Nico could get to her and called for reinforcements. By the time more men had arrived, two of the three swordsmen lay dead on the floor, with the third badly wounded. 

“You’re quite the pain in the ass.” Anna sighed in frustration. “Dispose of him.” She ordered as now six men rushed into the room. Try as he might, this was just too many men to take on all at once, even with his training as a Stein knight. He did manage to take out the already wounded man, and two others, before slumping down against the wall, leaving a trail of blood along the wall. 

“Let’s go, let’s go. Leave the dead, you can’t help them now…” Anna again ordered. One of the remaining men picked up the princess and they all left the room in a hurry. The last thing they needed was to meet with any more resistance. Maurice stepped out of his room in time to see the small group heading out. He joined them, and they all made their way out of the palace into the dead of night. 

*******

Leo led Alyn, Albert, John and King Byron down a hall towards Rosaline’s room. “It is quite late, Your Majesty, but she has been expecting you. I’m sure she will be eager to see you again after all this time.” John spoke in a cheerful tone after getting some much-needed rest. As they turned the corner, Leo let out a gasp in horror. The carpet was stained a deep crimson in streaks, that could only be one thing. Leo ran down the hall, his companions forgotten.

“Oh God….” It was just like back when his parents had been murdered all over again. Leo surveyed the room, looking for Rosaline, but he didn’t find her. 

The rest of the party that Leo was with stopped in their tracks momentarily before they all took off at breakneck speed and entered the chaos of the room. Items were strewn about the room, blood was splattered everywhere along the floors and walls, the bed was in disarray, and there were several bodies lying in the middle of the room. Albert was the first to see Nico. He rushed over and scowled, though his eyes filled with tears. “What… what on earth did you do, brat?” He whispered as he felt for a pulse. 

Even Byron, the normally composed king, strode quickly over to Albert and Nico, and started shaking. “Nico….” He deep voice trailed off as he went into a state of shock. Albert felt Nico’s neck and found a faint pulse. 

John looked over each of the bodies, noting that they were all dead, but that each bore the mark of the venom corps. He then walked over to where Nico was, and Albert and Byron moved so that he could get a look at him. John examined his wounds and grimaced, “I think I can save him, I just need him in the palace infirmary as soon as possible. Leo will take you there, I’m sure.” John spoke solemnly and then rose from his crouched position in front of Nico. Albert lifted Nico into his arms and Leo led both he and Byron out to the infirmary. 

Alyn scowled deeply as he entered the room, though that was only to hide the fear and shock he was experiencing. He had seen battles, but nothing quite like this, nothing so close to home, and especially under his watch. How could he let this happen? A wave of guilt washed over him, and he just stood in the doorway, only moving to let Byron, Leo and Albert by.

John looked over the room again and noticed Duke Howard. He let out a shaky breath and then walked over to him to examine him. He silently prayed that he too wasn’t dead, and thankfully, his prayer was answered. Duke Howard had a dart still in his neck and was heavily sedated, but was uninjured and was breathing steadily. “Alyn, can you help me get him to the infirmary? I don’t think we should just leave him here, and he’s going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up if they used what I think they did on him. After that, I suggest informing Giles and the rest of the Order what is going on, along with sending out search parties. They can’t have gotten far.” 

Alyn perked up at that last bit and nodded, now suddenly full of hope and determination. He picked up the unconscious Louis and he and John made their way to the infirmary.

*******

It was late the next morning. John had worked tirelessly, saving Nico’s life. Nico lay in the infirmary, bandaged and breathing steadily, though still unconscious. John had also removed the dart from Louis, though there was nothing he could do with the equipment he had at the palace to aid in waking Louis any faster. 

There was still no word on where Rosaline was, or who exactly had taken her, though Maurice and Anna had disappeared that night. It was generally assumed that both of them were either dead or were traitors to the Order. 

John had just come back to the infirmary to check on Nico when he noticed that Louis appeared to finally be waking up. He hated this part of the job, but someone had to do it. He approached Louis and spoke quietly. “Your Grace…. I…. I’m not sure exactly where to begin, but there was an attack last night. You were knocked out and we have no idea where Rosaline is. We didn’t find her body with the others in her room, so we are assuming that she is still alive. Nico was gravely injured trying to stop them from doing whatever they had done, but more than that, we aren’t sure. He has yet to wake, and I think it will be some time before he does. We do know that the men that lay dead were all members of the Venom Corps, so undoubtedly, Malcomb is behind this. Maurice and another agent of ours, Anna, are missing. They are presumed either dead or are traitors. That’s unfortunately all we know right now. Search parties had uncovered nothing as of yet. But… given what you were knocked out with, I have something that can help with the after effects, if you want it anyway. We can use all the help we can get right now.” John moved about the room and returned with some medicine and some water. “This should help…”

John checked up on Nico, but there was no change in him, much to the disappointment of both Albert and Byron. Both had never left Nico’s side the entire night. John sat down in an empty chair and sighed loudly, worry written across his face. It had been some time since he had felt this helpless in the Order. In fact, the last time was when Rosaline’s father had passed away. His heart felt heavy from the memories that surfaced, and he hoped that she would not meet the same fate as her father at the hands of Malcomb. 

A good half an hour passed, and the room was mostly silent. Then, as if waking everyone from a slumber, one of the knights burst into the room, urgency clear in his voice. “Sir… they found Maurice and Anna… please come quickly. They’ve been brought to the study to face questioning. 

John stood immediately and nodded. “Your Majesty, Sir Albert, you are welcome to come. The nurses here can take care of Nico. Your Grace, you are also welcome to join us. Hopefully we will get some kind of answer out of the two of them…” John sighed and then grumbled. This had better in hell yield some answers, of there would be hell to pay. 

******

In the study, Robert (Rosaline’s Uncle), Leo, Giles, Sid, and Eric were speaking to Maurice and Anna when the small party of men entered the room. Anna was seated in a chair, and was bound to it, still in her maids uniform. Maurice was also bound, though he was on his knees on the floor as a very angry looking Robert stared him down.

“Now, I’ll ask you again Maurice, where is she?!” Robert’s voice sounded more like a low growl than anything. 

A low, maniacal laugh came out of Maurice, “As if I would tell you…”

“After all these years, after everything the Order has done for you, you betrayed us…” Robert shook with anger and he held himself up with a silver cane.

“You are just NOW figuring that out Rob?” Maurice laughed again. “The Order has had it coming for a long time now. I am merely the one to put the final nail in the coffin.” Robert took his cane and knocked Maurice upside the head, causing Maurice’s face to twist in pain as his head turned from the blow. Maurice only laughed.

“Just… why Maurice, why?” Robert let out a shaky breath and then sat down.

“I shouldn’t need to tell YOU of all people that Robert…” Maurice’s voice trailed off. 

“Is this about your wife? Seriously? You are playing with people’s lives here! This isn’t a game!” Robert shouted.

Anna, having been silent till now, chimed in, her voice full of venom, “Of course this is about his wife! Alexander du Guesclin murdered her in cold blood! Can you blame him for wanting to avenge such a horrendous act?!”

John went further into the room and got down to her eye level. “Is that what he told you? Because Alexander was a great many things, but he was no murderer. Isn’t that right, Maurice?” John rose and glared at Maurice, who only looked away and said nothing. “The truth, madam, is that Maurice’s wife left him for Alexander. Alexander’s wife had divorced him long ago at the time. Though Alexander and Maurice’s wife had both fallen for each other, they never acted on it till she had served Maurice with he proper divorce papers. Their relationship didn’t last long though, as she unfortunately died during a mission against the very Venom Corps that you both serve now.” 

Anna’s eyes went wide as she looked over at Maurice, waiting for him to contradict John. “Maurice…. This… this can’t be true, can it? Maurice!” She shrieked at him. Yet he refused to look at her. 

“She was MY wife…. Alexander had no right….” Maurice’s voice went low and rumbled. 

“My God…. What have I done?” Anna exclaimed to no one in particular. She then looked at John, “Untie me, I’ll tell you where she is and how to get in. Just… just untie me.” Her voice shook with emotion as John approached and undid her bindings. She bolted up and promptly slapped Maurice across the face. “You Bastard!”

She then went across the study and pulled out a map of Wysteria and pointed to a spot that was only a few miles from the Palace. “Rosaline is being held in an underground compound here. There’s a lever that you have to pull to open the main entrance in order to get in. She was alive a few hours ago, last I saw. She is… not in good shape, as the men that aided in her kidnapping last night did quite the number on her. But she is alive. Malcomb wishes to kill her himself, but is not in the proper state right now to do so. The wound she gave him across the chest recently has become quite infected, and so he is confined to his bed at the moment. His orders are that she be kept alive, but that she should be heavily sedated to keep her from escaping. She should still be in Benjamin’s lab, that’s Maurice’s son. Last I saw she was tied to a chair and had a line directly into a vein to keep her sedated. Malcomb seemed to be doing a bit better this morning, so it is urgent that you get to her as soon as possible. There’s no telling if he will attempt to kill her, regardless of how he’s feeling.” She then sat down and shook her head. “Do with me what you will… I deserve whatever is coming my way… just… don’t let Maurice get away with all of this. Please.” She implored John, who nodded at her.

“Right…. As the most Senior able-bodied member of the Order at present, I recommend that we lead a group to this compound and stage a rescue. Your Majesty, you should stay here, as it’s far too dangerous for you to come along. But, Sir Albert, I request your assistance in this matter.” John spoke clearly and evenly, without emotion, but was interrupted.

“Stein will assist you in any way you need.” Byron’s voice resounded through the room and Albert stood.

“You have myself, as well as the royal guard that accompanied us at your disposal Sir.” Albert said sternly.

“Thank you… The rest of you, arm yourselves and gather outside the palace shortly. After we get Rosaline out of there, we should take her home. My lab is there, and I’ll be much better to take care of her with the kinds of equipment that I have in my lab. Additionally, that place is a fortress, so we won’t need to worry about any repeated attempts at her life or other maleficence. Any objections?” John asked, with a determined look on his face.

“None from me, John.” Robert stood and walked shakily with his cane. “You give them hell for me, and I’ll get things ready for when you return with my niece. And John… capture Malcomb if you can.”

“I will do my best. Now, let’s go.” John ordered, and the men all left the room, with Maurice and Anna being led to the dungeons.


	16. The Rescue

**Louis**

Louis gradually regained consciousness, his head pounding as if put into a vice and at first he dared not open his eyes. But something informed him of his surroundings, thinking back to when he last fell asleep, he was laying beside the princess’s body keeping her warm. Alarms were raised within him and he could no longer feel his beloved angel next to him. Rather annoyed, he opened his eyes, far too quickly for comfort with his headache forcing him to abruptly close them against to light of the day, even though there seemed to be only one draped window allowing the sunlight of the mid-morning to flood into the infirmary.

He lifted his hand to his brow, trying to recall how or when he may have received the ache he now suffered from and slowly reopened his eyes, wondering who had brought him here away from Rosaline. Irritation soon overtook Louis and before he could begin to sit up, John approached the bedside and suddenly his heart dropped by the expression upon the doctor’s face.

“Where is Rose? She is doing better correct? Otherwise I would not have been transferred here to the infirmary….”

His own voice was painfully loud to his ears and he visibly winced. Then it finally came to him that something certainly was wrong, for if she was well they would not have taken him to the infirmary, but to his own chambers instead. Louis quickly scanned his body and thoughts, realizing that nothing was injured, save for the pain in his head. Then he looked throughout the large room with multiple beds, not seeing Rose he began to panic until his eyes came to rest on a very badly injured Nico.

“What is -”

Louis ignored the pain as it shot through him, nearly shouting at the fact the princess was nowhere to be seen and scowled up at John, who only now began to speak after the slight hesitation after the dukes demanding to know Rosaline’s whereabouts. As the doctor began explaining the entire chain of events, Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, clenching his teeth at the pain he felt but he was far more worried about her, so he continued to listen intently.

“I’ll dispatch them myself if they have harmed her in ANY way…..”

His words were growled as John passed him a medication to aide in the painful headache and Louis quickly swallowed it down as the doctor went to check on Nico. The duke watched as Nico’s chest slowly raised and fell with each breath and Louis knew he must have fought very bravely. Once the Stein knight recovered, he would thank him for fighting so selflessly for Rosaline’s sake. Just as his headache pain eased slightly, a Wysterian knight burst into the room, informing them of the capture of Maurice and Anna.

Louis stood up immediately and made his way to the door as soon as they were told where the captives were. He was determined to get information from them, even if he had to beat it out of the two criminals. He only nodded once as John invited him to come along, knowing that there was no way in hell he would not be present for their confessions, whether or not John permitted him to leave the hospital room. Although his head still ached, he was the first to arrive in the study to find the members of the Order already deep in questioning the two tied up to the chairs and it Sid grasping his arm to prevent Louis from adding yet another fresh bruise to Maurice’s already discolored skin. The duke shook with rage and brushed off his former childhood friends hand as he composed himself and stepped back to listen to the exchanged words between Robert, Maurice, and Anna.

He watched closely as Robert explained the truth to the traitorous woman and tensed as she was untied, though relaxed slightly as she slapped her former companion. She crossed the room and explained exactly where to find Rosaline, as soon as he had memorized the areas map, Louis turned on his heal, remaining in the study no longer. Sid watched him leave, but made no attempt to stop his friend, knowing that nothing would stop the other man from going as well.

Louis immediately went to his chambers, dressing into a simple trousers and shirt, preparing to fight any person that stood in his way, and also retrieved his sword, which before now had never experienced the bloodlust it longed for now. Horses were already being prepared and he mounted the fast mare, the others joining the rescue mission right behind him. A few cast uneasy glances his way, wondering if he would be of any help or hindrance instead with his ducal background, but some had already seen him in combat before. With the stony expression he wore, none dared to convince him to remain behind as they all urged their horses into a fast gallop to the destination, only slowing as they approached the area so a to not alert the enemies of their arrival.

John lifted his hand up for silence as they waited for the scouts to return with information of the layout surrounding the area. With hand motions, they were instructed that there were small groups of the Venom Corps spread throughout to keep watch of the property and the Wysterians, Steinners, and Order members all split up into groups to remove their threat.

It was after Louis’s first fight he glimpsed Leo pulling on a lever that opened a secret entrance to the building and after wiping the blood from his blade on the man’s shirt he had just incapacitated, he followed him to the underground encampment where yet another fight broke out amongst the enemies. From down the hallway, Louis saw the man he desired to kill most, his blind left eye and scarred face easily recalled by his memory at the orphanage. As the fighting continued around him, Louis made his way to Malcomb, who watched the scene with a snarl-like smirk plastered on his face.

“You have brought enough pain upon Rosaline and I to warrant your death at the very place you stand, Malcomb.”

Louis’s eyes darkened as he was blocked from getting closer to the chemist by one of his men and with rage flaring within him, the duke quickly overtook him, his sword embedding deep into the stomach of his attacker and without another thought, he moved on towards Malcomb, his intended target, who withdrew his own sword to face off with the platinum haired nobleman.

He was tired from the exertion throughout the several conflicts he had endured, but he was determined to fight this one man face to face. This man who had nearly succeeded in killing his angel, and through some miracle had failed in his task. Louis knew as long as this man lived, he would continue to attack her over and over, causing them to live with the fear of his constant menace. Although he was no knight, no member of the Order, and no street brawler, Louis still held his own, the recent training with Rosaline refreshing his memory of days when he had trained in swordplay. He measured up the condition of his opponent and noticed he seemed visibly weaker than he should be if he were healthy and Louis recalled the deep wound Rose had inflicted on Malcomb. Silently he thanked her for the assistance, though she was unaware at the time and present that she had provided such an easy enemy to fight with.

Allowing the injured man to make the first strike, Louis easily dodging out of the blades path as it harmlessly passed to his left. Malcomb swung around just as Louis leaped forward for a hit of his own, the razor sharp steel cutting through the flesh of the chemists arm. Louis knew better than to gloat at the glancing blow, and instead took on a fighting stance as an enraged Malcomb threw himself towards his foe.

Louis barely missed the deadly hit, the weapon grazing his shoulder, but he did not notice the sting of it due to the adrenaline raced through his veins. He was so engrossed with his own fight, that he failed to realize that the Wysterians now had the upper hand of the situation. Finally, Malcomb dropped his sword as he knew he had lost now surrounded by enemies, the metal clanging loudly on the floor and Louis pounced like a cat would upon its prey, the blade of his sword nicking the skin of Malcomb’s throat open.

Malcomb began to laugh manically as death bore down upon him, causing Louis to pause and look around to see they were surrounded by Leo, Alyn, Albert, John, Sid, and several others that had come to assist.

“What are you waiting for, Duke Howard? Aren’t you going to kill me for what I’ve done?”

The duke’s eyes narrowed and wavered in hatred before he pulled out a dagger from Malcomb’s belt, stabbing the defeated man in the hand, pinning him to the wooden floor. The prisoner let out an ear wrenching howl of pain as Louis stood up and tossed his sword away.

“I will not be the one to gift you the death you deserve. That will be Rosaline to enjoy the day of your departure from this earth.”

Louis looked around the room and hastily waved his hands at the stunned group at the aggressive behavior before he, motioning that they should arrest him. Stepping past the broken man, Louis sought out the room where Rosaline was being held and as he opened door after door, he finally found her.

As he approached her, Louis winced at the condition she was in. She was covered in bruises, every visible inch of skin a sickening discoloration and Louis gently untied her, lifting Rose up into careful arms and against his chest as if she were a fragile flower on the verge of dropping its petals.

He dropped a light kiss on her brow as a single tear slid down his cheek, dropping onto her. Slowly, he made his way to the surface, still keeping her close against him and cursing the fact they had not called for a carriage to follow them to carry her back to the palace. It would be a painful horse ride for her back. As if reading his thoughts, John spoke softly as he took Rose from his arms to allow him to mount the mare before handing the broken princess back up to Louis, who held her tightly to keep her on the saddle.

“A carriage will meet us at the main road. She can’t ride too far on horseback, and you shouldn’t be either with that shoulder wound. It’s a couple of hours carriage ride to her home, especially since we’ll have to go slower with the condition she’s in.”

Louis waved off the concern for his shoulder, it was not very deep and he knew it would heal with time. He was relieved to hear they had in fact taken into consideration of her being so badly injured and he clicked his tongue, urging the horse forward at a slow walk to meet the carriage as instructed. Less than ten minutes later, Louis tenderly placed her in the plush-cushioned medical carriage that hosted a small bed inside and he sat down beside her as the vehicle began to move forward towards their retreat.

“You are safe now, angel. I swear to you, that man will never harm you again.”

**RosetheAngel**

Eric, John, Albert, Sid, Leo, Alyn, the Stein Royal Guard, and many other order members were waiting when Louis came out and took the fastest horse. Alyn and Eric could not hide their scowls, while others that were not aware of Louis’s background, raised eyebrows. John raised a hand to assure the concerned onlookers that Louis had indeed been invited. He had heard of Louis’s earlier fight with the venom corps, and knew full well that even if he had tried, there was nothing he could do to stop Louis from coming. 

It was a long ride to the compound where Malcomb had Rosaline captive, yet nothing was said during their ride. As they approached the area, scouts were dispatched to survey the area. There were several groups of men around the compound, so John split up everyone to deal with them all at once. The men were easily dealt with, as no one had expected a full entourage of highly skilled swordsmen to come to the compound. 

Leo was the first to find the lever that Anna had described, and he pulled it. The secret entrance to Malcomb’s lair opened with a loud creak, as the fake wall moved out of the way. Leo motioned for them all to go inside, and the fighting began anew once they were inside. Shouts and the clashing of metal echoed through the halls, the acrid smell of blood in the air. 

Malcomb left his room to find the chaos, and let out a hearty laugh. This is what he lived for, and the more Order members he and his Corps dispatched, the more fulfilled in his purpose he felt. 

<>

Malcomb pulled his sword, waiting for his opponent from across the hall. The rage was clear even in Duke Howard’s eyes, and Malcomb grinned at seeing it. He watched as Louis dispatched one of his men. A smirk crossed Malcomb’s face, he had succeeded in turning the renowned mild-mannered Duke, into a stone-cold killer. Louis approached, and Malcomb let out a yell as he led the first attack, rage emanated from every fiber of his being. There was no way that some frilly Duke was going to prove a standing block to his plans, not now, not ever. His attack did not go as planned, as he missed his mark. 

Then Louis struck him, and Malcomb grunted in pain, his earlier wound throbbed along with this new one. But even that would not stop him. Malcomb attacked again, this time, hitting his mark, though not quite the killing blow as he intended. His sword was poisoned with viper venom, so this wound, though not initially fatal, may result in the loss of the limb, or worse. Malcomb grinned in delight at wounding his opponent, though this rush of joy was short lived. As he looked around him, he realized that he was surrounded, and deciding to live to fight another day, dropped his sword. 

He knew now that this may very well be his death, and he laughed with a crazed look in his eye. <>

Then to Malcomb, and everyone else’s surprise, Louis grabbed a dagger from Malcomb’s belt, pinning him to the ground and stabbing his hand with it, effectively nailing him to the floor. Malcomb screamed at the pain of the wound, and in fear, as he was well aware that the dagger had the same Black Mamba poison that had initially poisoned Rosaline at the orphanage. 

Louis then walked away, as those around were all still rather stunned at what he had done, and Malcomb continued to howl. Louis disappeared down the hall and into a room. John sighed and then frowned as he approached Malcomb, “Care to tell me which poison is on each of those blades? I can’t treat you without knowing, and I’m not wasting precious antivenom on the likes of you trying to figure it out.”

Malcomb quieted and hesitated at first, but then relented. “My sword has Viper poison on it, and the dagger in my hand has that of the Black Mamba.”

John motioned at one of the other order members who went to fetch John’s black bag. Moments later, he brought it, as members had already retrieved it in anticipation of wounded and poisoned men. John got into the bag and pulled out a vial and a syringe. He handed them to Albert and then in a low voice said, “This is the man responsible for the state of your companion back at the palace…. I recommend only giving this to him after he has a better understanding of what he’s done. I’d say…. About ten minutes or so, just before his airways start to close.”

Malcomb’s eyes went wide, “Seems like I’ve turned the lot of you into men capable of anything.” Malcomb let out another evil laugh and glared at John.

John scowled and then stepped onto the knife in Malcomb’s hand, causing him to let out a guttural scream. “Don’t mistake my kindness for weakness Malcomb, we will all see you hanged, and if I have my way, you will suffer greatly for everything you have done. You had better pray to whatever God you believe in that I’m not put in charge of your care, as Rosaline is like a daughter to me.” John relented and removed his foot. He then went down the hall.

“I’m not as forgiving as the man who just left me in charge of your care, sir. Stein takes people like you out every day, and executes them, mercilessly.” Albert growled as the light glinted off his glasses. Malcomb made no reply, as the poison seeping through his body had begun to take effect, his screams the only thing that could be heard through the hall.

John walked down the hall to find where Louis had gone, only to have him emerge from the room he had gone in a minute ago, this time with Rosaline in his arms. John gasped at the sight of her. She was covered in bruises, and dried blood. A dark crimson and brown marred her nightgown, though it was impossible to tell just who the blood belonged to. It would take her quite some time to recover from all of this, of that John was quite sure. John motioned to the others to arrest everyone that was in the building and to move out. He took a look into the room where Rosaline had been held, and found a notebook open, with detailed notes on what had been done to her since she had been captured. Thankfully, it only contained a list of the various sedatives used. For once, Benjamin had followed orders, probably not wanting to inspire Malcomb’s wrath. But, that was all he found, as Benjamin was long gone. John took the book with him and then headed to the surface, trailing after Louis.

As Louis walked through the compound, gasps could be heard as people caught sight of Rosaline and the state she was in. Albert shook in anger and decided to wait another minute on giving Malcomb the antidote. Leo and Alyn, caught sight of her as they were heading down the hall to check on everyone else and stopped dead in their tracks. Alyn shook with anger and Leo gasped. As Louis traveled further down the hall, Eric caught sight of him, and scowled, till he saw his childhood friend in Louis’s arms. Time seemed to stop for Eric as he looked her over. He clenched his fists together as tears started streaming down his face, in both anger and sadness. 

John stopped where Eric was, after Louis passed him and pat Eric on the back. “I’ll take the best care of her that I can, so don’t you worry.”

Eric was far too stunned to say anything in reply, but at that moment, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her, when she was awake and doing better, what he had always wanted to tell her. He knew now how much of a mistake it had been not to, as she looked as if she was mere moments from death. But the other thing that bothered him so much, was that Louis, of all people, was carrying her. As far as Eric knew, she hadn’t known him all that long, and there was no reason for him to be doing such a thing, not with all the Order members around. Eric’s scowl renewed, as anger flared inside him. Who the hell did Louis think he was? And he was playing hero no less. Eric had been there far more times than Louis had, hell, he had even rescued her when Malcomb had first kidnapped her, eleven years ago. 

John caught up to Louis and took Rose from his arms to let him get on his horse. “A carriage will meet us at the main road. She can’t ride too far on horseback, and you shouldn’t be either with that shoulder wound. It’s a couple of hours carriage ride to her home, especially since we’ll have to go slower with the condition she’s in.”

John then rode along side Louis and Rosaline, the short distance to the waiting carriage. He again assisted Louis in getting off his horse, and in getting her inside the carriage. They had laid her down on the small bed inside the carriage and John looked over her briefly before taking stock of what was available to him. There were several antivenom vials, of each of the known kinds of snakes that Malcomb used, but there was nothing to counteract the powerful sedatives that were in Rosaline’s system. John’s face clouded over in worry, as he was concerned at a possible interaction between the sedatives and everything else she had been exposed to recently. But, for the time being, there wasn’t anything he could do for her. 

He then heard Louis’s voice, << You are safe now, angel. I swear to you, that man will never harm you again.>> John could tell a few things by Louis’s statement and voice. The first being that he did love Rosaline, which warmed John’s heart. The second being that Louis seemed to be a bit off.

John grabbed a vial of viper antivenom and approached Louis, “I don’t mean to alarm you, but I’m not sure if you are aware that Malcomb ALWAYS has poisoned weapons. Every. Last. One. Thankfully, he was kind enough to tell me what his sword had on it, after I removed my boot from his hand, which you were so kind to use one of his own weapons on. And I’m not asking your permission to treat you, I’m just informing you. This venom can cause people to lose their limbs, and I’m sure neither of you want that… But… the main side effects are dizziness, nausea, pain, and blurred vision. I’ve got the antivenom here, so I’ll give that to you now, but I’ll have you under strict observation once we get to her home.” 

John then wasted no time in administering the antivenom and cleaned Louis’s wound. He stitched the wound up as well, to make sure that it healed properly. But as he worked, curiosity got the better of him, “If you don’t mind me asking, Your Grace, but why do you call her Angel? You don’t have to answer me, but I suppose I’m rather curious. She’s normally called a Valkyrie, not quite an angel, but close.” John asked as he finished his work. He then sat back in the carriage and sighed. “Get as comfortable as you can, it’s going to be a long ride. She isn’t likely to wake up anytime soon.”

Several hours later, the carriage pulled up to the outskirts of Rosaline’s home. “If you’ll look outside, you can see her home now.” John smiled as he looked out the window briefly. The mansion wasn’t nearly as large as Duke Howard’s, but it was still sizable. There was a main house, with several large gardens, and a large pond off to the side of the house. There were also several other buildings there, each notably French in architecture. John smiled and chuckled, “Looks are quite deceiving with this place, as you’ll soon find out, but I suppose that summarizes everything with the Order.” 

As the carriage pulled up to the front of the house, several people came out of the house, Robert included. He walked with his cane, but he was getting more and more steady in his walk. A gurney and several wheelchairs were brought out, in anticipation for many wounded, as was usual when dealing with Malcomb directly. John opened the door to the carriage and cautioned those outside. 

Once they had gotten Louis out of the carriage, and into one of the wheelchairs, as per John’s orders, John gingerly picked Rosaline up and placed her on the gurney. Robert gasped at the state of his niece and pressed his lips together as worry overtook him. “Did you get Malcomb, and please tell me you gave him hell for this?” Robert asked.

“Well, Duke Howard here took it upon himself to face Malcomb alone, and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He took one of Malcomb’s own daggers and nailed him to the floor with it. Had Black Mamba venom on it too. Hopefully Sir Albert administered the antivenom before he died… not that I would be too worried if he hadn’t. But, I do believe that Malcomb needs to face justice properly.” John replied.

Robert smiled in satisfaction at John’s report, and he had a new-found respect for Duke Howard. “Is this all the wounded?” He asked.

“There weren’t many, from what I saw. We caught them completely off guard. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get my patients to our hospital proper. Assuming I have your permission.” John seemed impatient but was still polite.

Robert paused and then his eyes went wide momentarily, as the gravity of what John was asking hit him. “You mean your hospital, under the house, correct?” John nodded and then Robert sighed. “Very well. He’ll be the first unofficial Order member allowed inside, but I suppose we owe him a great debt of gratitude. Though, I must say, I wish I was there to see Malcomb get stabbed like that. Seems like you’ve got a lot of guts for a Duke.” He directed his last comment at Louis as he waved them into the house. 

Several order members helped John wheel in Rosaline and Louis. The interior of the house looked like any other one of that era, though it looked far more richly furnished than it should have been for a family of a minor noble status. They were wheeled down the hall till they reached a large wall with two large candelabras on either side. John pushed and pulled on them each in a set sequence, one at a time. Then the wall split open and revealed a very different looking hallway. It was all smooth, as if it were one large tile. They continued through this new hallway, till they reached a large opening in the wall, with what looked like large double doors. 

John pressed one of the buttons on the side of it, an arrow pointing down, and it lit up, as if by magic. John glanced at Louis and smiled, but said nothing. The real surprise would be on the way down. The doors opened, revealing an accordion like cage structure to the doors and they all stepped in. The back of, what is now known as an elevator, was made of pure glass, and the wall behind them could be seen. John pressed another button, and it too lit up. Then the whole room lurched, as if the whole house was moving. “Please don’t be alarmed, it’s supposed to do this. It’s how we get to the underground city that is below the house.” John spoke with a sense of whimsy, and his eyes sparkled as if he were a child. 

John motioned at one of the members to turn Louis around to look at the glass back of the elevator, as it slowly descended. Several floors later, the elevator entered a glass tube that allowed those inside to view the city sprawled out below. There were buildings lit up by lights that were far brighter than candles, streets made out of material that was quite foreign, and vehicles that drove around that looked almost alien. There was a large river that ran around the city, that turned several large wheels, which was the power source for the city. 

John cleared his throat as he began to explain, “Welcome to the Wysteria branch of the Order. It’s the main branch, but there are several others, including in Stein and France. For the last 500 years, Rosaline’s family has been secretly developing science and technology, among other things. The technology here is far more advanced than anything we have seen elsewhere, and we have gathered the best engineers, scientists, doctors etc. from all over the world to continue our research. The family has occasionally released some of this technology, after thorough investigation, which has resulted in an enormous amount of wealth, though they seem to insist on investing as much as they can back into those who work for them, and live in places like this. It wouldn’t surprise me if Rosaline intends on releasing some of what we have here for the betterment of Wysteria, and other places. For instance, we have developed the use of electricity as a power source. I won’t get into the science of it, but it’s generated by those large water wheels in the far end of the city. It powers everything here in the city, and has led to the creation of a wide variety of machinery. We also have an underground transportation system, that links this hub with Stein and France. It normally takes half a day or more to get to Stein via a carriage, but via our train, it takes only an hour. And the Stein branch isn’t very far from Stein castle actually. I imagine this might be a bit of a shock…. But I hope that you can adjust to it soon enough. I run the hospital here, and that’s where we are taking both of you, so I can use what we have developed to better treat the both of you.” John then went silent as he took in the sight of the city, giving Louis any time to ask questions or to just merely gawk if he was so inclined. 

At last they reached the ground and the elevator made a loud dinging noise. The doors opened and they continued on their way to the nearby hospital building, which was a rather large white building. They were wheeled inside and were brought to a large room on the ground floor. The floors were entirely smooth, but the room was otherwise lavishly furnished. There was one large main bed, that looked slightly odd, as even though it was of a normal size, the frame was made of metal and there were wheels at the bottom of it. There was a second bed in the room as well as a large couch, fireplace, and a bathroom attached to the main room. 

John helped Louis into a chair at the side of the main bed and gave him a rueful smile. John motioned to the other members that were there to help him get Rosaline into the bed, and they did, as carefully as they could. A nurse came in and John rattled off orders at her. She left the room to get what he asked for. A few minutes later, she came back, wheeling in various equipment, including several IV bags. He got Rosaline set up with a drip of medicine and made her as comfortable as he could. 

“I still think it will be awhile till she wakes up, but she will at least get what will counteract the sedatives that she was under. Please let any of the staff here know if you need anything, either by going out into the hall, or by using one of the phones in the room. Erm…. I suppose I should explain those.” John then showed Louis how to use the phone closest to Rosaline’s bed, going into detail about how he pressed buttons to reach specific people there in the hospital, or in the city as a whole. He showed him the list of phone numbers on the wall, and which ones to call if he needed immediate assistance. “I’m sure that Rosaline’s uncle will be by soon, as well as others to check up on her. But for now, I’m sure that my wife will have my head if I don’t at least call her to let her know that I’m alright. I’ll just be out in the hall on the phone, but please take your time and make yourself comfortable. We have a full staff here, so if you need anything, and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” John then left the room and called his wife on the phone in the hallway, his voice being able to be heard through the slightly ajar door to the hospital room.

**Louis**

It was not until Louis had placed Rosaline on the bed that the adrenaline subsided within him, suddenly tears were forming in his eyes, he began to tremble with rage and anguish over her current condition. Her once white nightdress was covered in fresh and dried blood, barely any of the fabric untouched by it. He knew not all of it was necessarily hers, and it was all the more reason to get her home and changed into something else. He wanted nothing remaining to remind her of this terrible time.

Fury built up within him once again, and he silently cursed himself for not killing Malcomb, or at least giving him a more severe injury. A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness began to overwhelm him as his vision became blurry when John spoke, he looked at the doctor in surprise. That would explain why he had been feeling as if he would collapse as he rode the horse to the main road. There was a touch more satisfaction now, knowing that the dagger he had used on Malcomb had been one of his, and he was poisoned as well.

Louis knew better than to stop the doctor from injecting the antivenom into his affected arm, closest to the wound on his left shoulder, wincing not only from the needle stick but also the sting of the cure. The worry of him losing his Rosaline overshadowed he concern for his arm, and Louis quietly allowed John to suture his laceration.

“She will be alright, once we get her there, right John?”

He could hear the wavering in his voice and bit back the lump that threatened to form in his throat along with an extreme case of nausea as the venom fought its way through his system. The duke closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the symptoms of the poison that streamed through his veins, barely hearing the doctor’s inquiry. Why he called her his angel. Is that not obvious?

“Rosaline...she is my other half, completing me and making me whole when I was lost, consumed within my own selfish being. I was not planning on falling in love. I thought I would be forced into a marriage determined by the crown, and I never imagined it would be her.”

He motioned towards Rosaline’s still body with his now repaired injured arm and winced. Closing his eyes once again to evade the intense dizziness that overtook him, Louis sighed, leaning against the carriage, only opening them once his stomach was settled again.

“Should she be considered a Valkyrie, then she has succeeded in stealing me to her very own Valhalla, where we would live out the rest of our lives in a blissful peace. Call her what they will, she is still my heavenly savior.”

Louis took the doctor’s advice and settled in for the long ride to Rosaline’s home, his eyes too blurry now to focus on anything so he submitted to a dreamless slumber as the carriage swayed gently beneath him where he sat beside his princess.

He woke within the hour of their arrival, and John had motioned out the window. It was nearing dawn, the sun just about to peek over the horizon, and Louis realized that in such a short amount of time, much had been accomplished. It was just yesterday early afternoon that they had moved to rescue Rosaline from Malcomb’s hideout, although the event felt as if it had just happened moments ago.

Louis groaned a little as he sat up to look out at the pristinely kept grounds of the home and he wondered if this property was indeed safe to keep the princess in. What of somehow members of the Venom Corps found out she was being held at such a quaint facility? He was slightly reassured by John’s words of it being property run by the Order, and every encounter the duke had with the group, they seemed to be well in control, so he simply decided to have faith in the doctor’s words.

The duke did not deny the use of a wheelchair, for as he stood up, the world began to spin slightly, the venom still flowing in his, though it was becoming more bearable by the moment. Louis smirked slightly at the reminder that he had indeed infected the chemist with his own poisoned dagger, but was more consoled by the fact that it was indeed what he had poisoned Rosaline with. He felt a bit of remorse, what if Malcomb had died and she was not given the satisfaction of seeing his end should she wish it. Though there was something tugging at the back of his mind that the criminal was still alive, albeit a very painful one right now.

Louis watched silently as Robert regarded him with renewed interest, and he only nodded as they discussed him being there until he was being pushed towards the building.

“There is no need to fret, Robert. I only care about Rosaline’s well-being and assure you, should you even deny me entrance, I would somehow find a way to be beside her during the recovery process. Although I thank you for not making me do so, as I am fairly sure it would have been a difficult path through your security.”

As they made their way through the house, Louis watched in curiosity while John revealed a strange contraption and pushed lighted buttons on it. He could not help but grip the arms of the chair upon which he sat as the vertical moving vehicle that was called an elevator lurched with movement. The sensation sent a new wave of nausea through his stomach and wondered if they noticed he had turned green with the sickness from the unusual motion.

His stomach discomfort was quickly replaced with awe as the doors opened, exposing a huge underground world with items he had never seen nor heard of before. John happily explained the technology that was under the care of Rosaline’s family and the interlinked countries by what they called trains. Decided he would inquire about this in the future once Rosaline was well, Louis would very much like to travel in this way with her.

Finally, they made it to their destination of the hospital ward where the princess was transferred to a large, more adequate bed and remembering her dislike of needles, it took all of him to refrain from stopping the many nurses and doctors from poking several tubes of liquid into her body. He had to remind himself that this was a safe place and would aide in Rose’s healing. He listened as John explained the contraption mounted on the wall called a telephone and yet again he was shocked to hear of this advanced technology that allowed one to speak with another when not even in the same room.

As John excused himself, Louis took Rosaline’s hand in his with his uninjured arm and squeezed it gently so as not to cause any additional damage to her already battered body. He then noticed that she was still in the bloodied nightdress, and he stood to go to the telephone directory. Once he found ‘NURSE’ he dialed the number provided and gasped as he heard the voice of a woman on the other end.

“I - I would like someone to come and change Rosaline out of the dirty clothing she still wears….please?”

The voice on the other end kindly agreed and Louis took his place once again at the large cushioned chair by her bed. It was not a few moments later that a few female nurses entered and he watched from across the room, cutting the nightgown off of her and putting a fresh one on her that tied with strings. Soon he was back at his vigil beside her bed, determined to be there when she woke, no matter how long it took her to open her eyes.

**Rose the Angel**

<>

John’s expression fell at Louis’s question. He took in a deep breath and pursed his lips together before answering, “I will do everything in my power to make sure she is. But, I cannot lie to you, she isn’t doing well. She has been poisoned twice in the last two weeks, both of which were life threatening, hasn’t eaten anything since you were kidnapped, plus her injuries, and I am not entirely sure of the extent of those given the bruising and amount of blood she is covered in. I will be better able to answer you when we get to my lab.”

Then, Louis answered John’s question, and it brought tears to John’s eyes. No one would be able to deny that Louis loved Rosaline with an answer like that. John had seen himself how Rosaline had reacted to Louis, and he had no doubt that she felt the same. John’s heart warmed and then he gave Louis a small smile, “I wish her father had been alive to hear you say that. One of his greatest fears was that she would never find anyone, as she rarely opens up to people. And if she did, they quickly became one of her “brothers”.” John stopped there, as he felt that the rest of what he had to say would be much better for another time.

…..

As Louis and his niece were wheeled into the house, Louis’s words echoed through Robert’s head. He had quite a lot of guts to imply that nothing would stop him from being at Rosaline’s side. Robert sighed, Louis had no idea the kid of security they had, or the level of weaponry. One lone man stood no chance against this many people with advanced firearms. But, he had a feeling that Rosaline would have been the one upset if Louis had been denied entrance. Leo had been hinting at Louis and his niece being together and it hadn’t escaped Robert’s notice. However, he had wanted to hear it from his niece himself, not have Leo tell him, or even Duke Howard. There was far too much at stake in who she chose as a partner to have it any other way. Robert said a silent prayer that his niece would be alright, and that the most of his worries with her in the future would be who she had fallen in love with.

…….

As John spoke on the phone to his wife, he saw several nurses enter into Rosaline’s room, only to come out again shortly. It would appear that Louis had figured out how to use the phone. After reassuring his wife that he was fine, but telling her that he had to stay at the hospital to look after Rosaline, he hung up the phone and went back into her room. He noted that she was now in a standard hospital gown instead of the one she had come in with. Rosaline appeared to still be unconscious and her breathing seemed shallow. John frowned and then looked at Louis. “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to step outside while I do a proper examination of her. I need to know what we are dealing with here, and I’m sure that her family would appreciate it if only medical personnel were present for such a thing.”

Just then a young man entered the room, dressed in normal black trousers, a plain white shirt, and a white lab coat, his green eyes went wide as he saw the state of both Rose and Louis. He was quite a bit shorter than John, and his dirty blonde hair was a bit of a mess. “Morning!” He said in a chipper voice. 

“Morning Finn…. This is Duke Howard. Your Grace, this is Finn, my apprentice. Finn… Can you escort His Grace out so that I can work? And I need a few nurses to help me get her cleaned up so I can tell what is an active injury.” John said with a slight tone of annoyance.

“Yes, sir! This way, if you will, Your Grace.” Finn led Louis outside and then used the phone in the hall. A minute later several nurses went into the room. Finn waited outside with Louis. He looked Louis over and noticed his injury. He had heard that there was a raid on Malcomb’s secret bunker, but there had been so few injured that he was rather curious as to what happened to Louis. But… he kept quiet, as Louis looked like he was in no mood to talk. 

Inside the room, the nurses helped John with his examination of Rosaline. None of her bones seemed to be broken, and as far as he could tell she wasn’t bleeding internally. But her stab wounds from before needed their bandages changed and she was covered in dark bruising from her face to her toes. It wasn’t till he got to her neck that he became alarmed. There were dark marks, in the shape of hands that he initially missed due to the other bruising and blood that was all over her. The full effects of this injury would be unknown till she woke up, but for the time being, it appeared that it hadn’t interfered with her ability to breathe. There were several deep cuts on her head that had clotted and dried, that were disinfected and bandaged as well. After the examination, the nurses redressed her in the new hospital gown. The would give her a proper bath and wash her hair once she was doing better and could tolerate being in water. 

The nurses left, and John stepped outside, bringing both Louis and Finn back in. He sighed and grimaced as he set about the least favorite part of his job, “She’s not doing well. Her injuries are extensive. It looks like someone, or several people felt the need to beat her to an inch away from death, no doubt to give Malcomb the satisfaction of killing her himself. She has bruises all over her, some very deep cuts on her head, and it looks like someone strangled her. I’m not sure if she will be able to talk when she wakes up, and she was already blind before. I’m also not sure if she needs more of that cranberry mixture from the last poison, as according to what I’ve been reading, she’s been exposed to that poison quite a few times in her life, and it gets worse with each exposure. But, the sedatives should ware off in the next few hours and then it’s just a waiting game as to when she will wake up, assuming she doesn’t have something more serious like brain damage from all of these injuries. 

Finn, you’re in charge while I go get some rest. I’ve been up for… I can’t even remember how long now. My wife is worried sick and I’m sure Clara is giving her no end of trouble while I’ve been gone. Your Grace, should you need anything, I’m sure that Finn can help you or any of the staff here.” John said in a grim voice. He glanced at Rosaline once more before leaving the room, heading back to his quarters within the hospital. Finn too left the room and returned with some books and papers to work on as he waited to see if and when Rosaline’s condition would improve. 

…..

It was late afternoon now, and though Rosaline had stirred a few times in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare, no sound was heard from her and she still hadn’t woken. A knock on the door made Finn look up from the book he was reading. It was John, now in different clothes and looking much more rested. 

“Any changes?” John asked, his voice thick with worry.

“I’m afraid not. She’s been moving a bit in her sleep, but that’s it.” Finn sighed.

Then there was another knock at the door, this time it was Robert and Eric who were there to check up on Rosaline. Robert walked into the room, still with a cane, but he didn’t seem to rely on it as much. Eric, walked into the room carrying a vase with roses and lilies in some water. He set it down on a table where she could get a good view of it when she woke up, but he completely missed that Louis was there, till he had finished arranging the flowers. 

Eric narrowed his eyes and glared at Louis. “Sir Robert, may I ask what HE is doing here?” Eric asked as he made a motion towards Louis. 

Robert gave John a look of confusion and then John answered Eric, “He’s here because I think she would want him here.”

“You think? Or you know?” Eric pressed John.

John sighed, “Eric…. Please…. Now is not the time for something like this….” 

“Yes it is! She just met this fluffball of a duke a few weeks ago and now he’s allowed at her bedside unsupervised? I don’t care that he went and played hero, carrying her out of Malcomb’s place. That doesn’t mean anything other than he got to her first while the rest of us were paving the way for him to get all the credit of saving her.” Eric argued, rage beginning to flare from him.

“Eric… she has been under watch by hospital staff since she got here. First myself and then Finn. Besides, I don’t think he would do anything to hurt her. And he fought just as hard as the rest of us who went to rescue her. Not to mention he took on Malcomb himself. I don’t think even you would do something like that.” John frowned and fired back at Eric.

“Because I’m not insane or stupid! Everyone knows you shouldn’t try to take someone like Malcomb on by yourself. One nick from one of his weapons is a death sentence. He shouldn’t be here. He’s not family and he hasn’t known her long. Why are you allowing this?!” Eric was practically shouting at John now, his anger unable to be kept in check much longer.

While their argument continued, Rosaline began to stir. She could hear angry voices, and it began to pull her from her haze. Her head pounded, every sound felt like someone was striking her anew. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was a fuzz of grays and blacks. She felt something warm next to her and jumped a little. She pulled her hand away and then reached for the opposite side of her. She reached over and found the stand next to the bed. She was grasping desperately for anything she could find to defend herself, but instead, only found a glass, which she promptly knocked over. The glass clattered to the floor with its contents spilling everywhere. The sound of glass hitting the floor broke through the argument and all parties involved stopped to see what had happened. 

“John… she’s awake…” Finn gasped as he was the first to notice that her eyes were open, though they appeared to be severely bloodshot. 

John’s eyes went wide and he rushed over to her side, as he forgot all about Eric and his protests. “Rosaline?” He asked, hoping this was more than just muscle twitches.

Rosaline went to speak, but no sound came out and pain shot through her throat. She winced at the feeling and frustration welled up inside her. Yet, she recognized the voice, so she knew this would work. She started moving her hands in a series of signs.

John blinked rapidly in surprise. Then he started to answer her, “No… you’re not dead Rosaline, though I imagine you feel awful.” He paused as she seemed to ask more questions. “You are in the hospital underneath your home. You were kidnapped two days ago and were rescued yesterday late in the day. You’ve been here since very early this morning. Can you tell me what you remember?” She slowly signed and then stopped for a bit and began to shake. “It’s alright, take your time.” Crimson tears began to fall from her eyes and John took in a sharp breath. “Finn, I need you to go get that cranberry mixture I had them prepare in the kitchens. It looks like the poison from before still needs to be treated.”

“Yes, Sir!” Finn exclaimed before running out of the room.

She continued to sign, and John’s frown turned to an expression of anger. “I see…. So…. Benjamin is the one that hurt your neck. I thought he had become quite twisted, but never thought he would go this far. Can you see anything?” She signed her response and he frowned, “Just grays and blacks. Give it time, I think if you were permanently blind, all you would see is blackness. Are you in pain?” He asked. Again, she signed her answer and John’s expression fell. “I’ll give you something for that. I’ll try something light, so you can still cognitively function, but if the pain is as bad as you have indicated, then I may need to try something stronger.” 

She signed again, this time seeming to ask something as John looked confused. “Er…. No…. Where did you hear such a thing?” John asked in confusion. She signed her response and began to tremble. “I see…. Benjamin lied to you. Duke Howard was not killed when you were taken. He was injured in your rescue, but it has been treated and he will make a full recovery. He is right next to you actually…”

With that piece of information, Rosaline began feeling around her other side till she found Louis. “Yes, that’s him.” John confirmed for her. 

She took in a sharp breath and through the pain, moved herself to Louis, though her body screamed at her for doing so. She felt his face and then his hair and then she started crying uncontrollably, as she pulled him to her with as much strength as she could muster. If she could have screamed, she would have. She had thought she had lost the love of her life, and had accepted her fate of dying along with him at Malcomb’s hands. Yet here she was, alive, and so was he. She held him close to her and wept, as the pain of everything that had happened in the last few days flooded out of her in the form of her reddened tears.

“That should be answer enough for you Eric.” John muttered as he shot Eric a look. Eric, on the other hand, was speechless at what he was witnessing. Even Robert watched with a sense of shock at how his niece was behaving.


End file.
